<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красное Болото by Svengaly, Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777106">Красное Болото</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly'>Svengaly</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021'>Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Спецквест [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Detectives, Gen, Horror, Mysticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история о жителях колхоза «Красное Болото» и их гостях, желанных и нежеланных, об их радостях и горестях, победах и поражениях, а также о загадках и отгадках, правилах и запретах, загадочных убийствах и таинственных исчезновениях.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF 2021: Спецквест [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1. Колхоз «Красное болото»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: смерть, насилие, ненормативная лексика, упоминания пития и курения, пропаганда социализма.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 1<br/>
Колхоз «Красное болото»</b>
  </p>
</div>Лёша Минин не любил проводить лето в деревне. В отличие от большинства горожан он предпочитал летний город: улицы, по утрам свежеющие под струями поливальных машин и пустеющие в середине дня, тихие чистые аллеи, по которым хорошо мчаться на велосипеде, приветствуя звонками пенсионеров на зелёных скамейках и мамаш с колясками. Ему нравилось гонять с ребятами в футбол во дворе, где у домов пестрели клумбы, а на бельевой площадке всегда сохли чьи-то паласы, или играть в «казаки-разбойники» и войну с фашистами в заросшей части парка.<p>Городской парк делился на две половины.</p><p>Одна состояла из мрачных кривых деревьев трудноопределимых пород, толстых труб надземной теплоцентрали, странных маленьких будочек и узких тропинок, на которых городские собачники выгуливали своих питомцев. Поговаривали, что зимой в парке видели волков и рысей. Белок во всяком случае там было великое множество.</p><p>Вторая половина была цивилизованной, с аттракционами, колесом обозрения, кафе-мороженым, фонтаном и детскими горками.</p><p>Границу между двумя половинами обозначало кафе «Ромашка», посещаемое с утра похмельными, а к вечеру весёленькими тунеядцами. По ночам там случались драки. Улучив момент, когда тунеядцы расползались, у кафе можно было набрать пустых пивных бутылок. Сданные бутылки обеспечивали ребятам поход в кино на дневной сеанс и качели «Лодочки», раскачавшись на которых хорошенько можно было сделать «солнышко».</p><p>А «Сюрприз», где так здорово представлять себя космонавтом, которого тренируют на центрифуге? А мороженое? А газировка? В конце концов, аэродром, где каждый день садятся и взлетают «кукурузники»! А он тут, как Ленин в Шушенском!</p><p>Хоть Лёша и любил бабу Надю, деревенская жизнь ему была совсем не по душе.</p><p>Ни за что на свете Лёша не признался бы, что побаивается дыры в деревянном «скворечнике», куда приходилось бегать по нужде даже и ночью. Ещё ему не хватало тёплой ванны.</p><p>— Горячую воду всё равно отключили, до сентября не жди, — сказала мама Света, когда Лёша на это пожаловался. — Куда лучше мыться в бане, чем греть воду в кастрюльках. Глупый ты, Лёшка! Смотри, как тут здорово: и лес, и речка — кати на своём велосипеде куда хочешь!</p><p>Хорошо ещё, что с прежних приездов, с долгих каникул у бабы Нади и недавно ещё живого деда Ивана, оставались у него два корешка, два друга, прощавшие Лёше его городское происхождение и чистоплюйскую ненависть к «скворечникам».</p><p>Первый друг — Андрюха Лядов.</p><p>Отца у Андрюхи как бы не было, мать то работала, то запивала, брат год назад вернулся из тех мест, куда Макар телят не гонял. К тому же у Андрюхи было широкое, как у кота, лицо, от природы разбойное выражение глаз, рыжие волосы, которые никак невозможно пригладить, и веснушки ото лба до пяток. Поэтому Андрюху, конечно, все считали хулиганом. Хотя, если разобраться, ничего особенного он не делал. Девчонок за косы дёргал в меру. Некоторые даже обижались, что им не уделяют внимания. Дрался только с теми, кто сам нарывался. Денег и конфет у малышей не отбирал, в грязь лицом никого не макал, портфелей в навозную кучу не забрасывал. Образцовый, можно сказать, пионер. Правда, почти по всем предметам у него были «тройки», и то потому, что держать Андрюху в каждом классе по два года не имело смысла. Учителя тоже не дураки и хотели как можно быстрее от него отделаться. Никем не напрягаемый Андрюха спокойно читал на уроках Майн Рида, взятого в школьной библиотеке, а после уроков дрессировал свою овчарку Найду. По окончании школы он собирался пойти в училище, стать капитаном речного судна и даже переехать в Волгоград. </p><p>В отличие от Андрюхи, у второго Лёшиного друга, Серёги Кашкина, начисто отсутствовали амбиции и какие-либо жизненные устремления. Он был человек одного дня: рыбачил, слонялся по лесу и не хотел учиться. Зато лес, речку и приболотные окрестности Серёга знал как свои пять пальцев. Без связки окуней, толстого налима или пары рябчиков никогда не возвращался, уж не говоря про грибы.</p><p>— Да и бог с ним, — говорила Серёгина мать, знатная доярка Зинаида Петровна Кашкина. — Не выйдет из парня учёного, глуповат он у меня. Зато не ленивый. И рыба с него, и по дому всегда поможет, и коровы его любят. Зоотехником будет аль ветеринаром, а то, может, лесником. Поди плохо?</p><p>Хорошие у Лёши были кореша, ими и спасался.</p><p>Младшей Лёшиной сестре Ане деревенская жизнь, напротив, нравилась.</p><p>Поутру она забиралась в бабушкины кусты смородины и обирала ягоду до полудня, придумывая за этим делом разные истории. Баба Надя половину смородины продавала, а из остальной варила вкуснейшее варенье, которое Минины-городские ели с осени до самого Первомая.</p><p>После обеда они с соседской Ларой на велосипедах ездили на речку купаться, потом листали старые журналы, вырезали красивые картинки и клеили в альбомы, искали сокровища в чуланах и на чердаках бабушкиных домов.</p><p>Аня, между прочим, насобирала большущую коробку лоскутов и отрезков красивых тканей, из которых планировала нашить своим куклам роскошных нарядов, а ещё нашла старинное зеркальце в замысловатой раме, розовощёкую фарфоровую балеринку и ужасный, явно старинный нож с резной рукоятью.</p><p>— Нож-то тебе зачем? — спросила Лара.</p><p>— С Лёшкой буду меняться, — ответила Аня. — Кому в магазин идти за сыром очередь стоять, когда совсем неохота, или там заставят его со мной гулять — Лёшка этого ужас как не любит, но от себя меня не отпускает, очень уж он ответственный. Пятёрочник. Но и гулять с ним невозможно, потому что он с большими мальчишками в футбол играет, а я сижу рядом как дура, не отойти никуда. А так я ему нож, а он меня в кино отпустит.</p><p>Лара поразилась Аниной продуманности — сама она так надолго загадывать не умела и решила тоже найти что-нибудь пригодное для дачи взятки старшим сёстрам, однако всё же сказала для порядку:</p><p>— Ножи дарить нельзя. Это к ссоре.</p><p>— Да мы и без того вечно ссоримся, — отмахнулась Аня. — И потом, это же не подарок. Подарок — когда за так, от чистого сердца. А это будет с целью. Это не подарок, а подкуп. А для подкупа ножи очень даже годятся, тем более старинные.</p><p>Лара хотела сказать, что вовсе нож не старинный, что на её глазах Анин дед Иван Михайлович для этого ножа рукоять вырезывал, но решила не вредничать. Нож и впрямь был стоящий.</p><p>Когда темнело, девочки прихватывали с собой младшего Лариного братишку Олежку, приглашали местных девочек Веру и Наташу, забирались на сеновал или устраивались в маленькой комнате за печкой, гасили свет, и Аня рассказывала истории, которые придумывала за сбором смородины.</p><p>Анины истории все были страшные. После них страшно было спать, не завернувшись с головой в одеяло, а ещё страшнее — выйти ночью в тёмный туалет со зловещей вонючей дырой в полу; страшно было зайти днём в баню или сарай; страшно пойти в чулан или курятник.</p><p>Конечно, слушать такие истории было сплошным удовольствием. Только маленький трёхлетний Олежка в силу своего малолетства и общей несознательности портил впечатление, заливаясь смехом в неуместных местах или повторяя слова, которые привлекли его необычным звучанием.</p><p>— Наташ, а почему колхоз называется «Красное Болото»? — спросила однажды Аня. — Колхозы обычно по-другому называют. В честь героев, партизан, или урожая, или ещё как-то так.</p><p>— Чой-то тебе Болото не нравится? — набычилась Наташа — ярый кулик родной деревни.</p><p>— Вовсе даже нравится, — возразила Аня. — Необычно. Ни у кого Красного Болота нет, а у вас есть. Потому и интересно.</p><p>— Раньше так деревня называлась, а потом колхоз. «Красное» — потому что красивое, это нам на литре тётя Оля объяснила, — сказала Наташка. — Красно солнышко. Красны девица. Красна изба.</p><p>— Красное Болото, — добавила Лара и захихикала.</p><p>— Вот и Красное! — рассердилась Наташа. — Там красиво, между прочим. В некоторых местах. Кувшинки цветут, стрекозы… Камыши.</p><p>— Чего ж вы туда гулять никогда не ходите?</p><p>Наташа и Вера переглянулись.</p><p>— Ну… — сказала Вера осторожно. — Ходим иногда. Не на само болото, а рядом, летом там малина хорошая и грибов много. Маслят, и даже боровики есть. Вот на днях собираюсь, пойдёте со мной?</p><p>— Пойдём, — сказала Аня, обожавшая грибы во всех видах.</p><p>— А на само болото ходить опасно, засосать может. Со взрослыми по осени собираем бруснику и клюкву, так непременно сапоги к поясу подвязываем, чтобы не потерять, и держимся вместе. В лесу вообще надо осторожно.</p><p>— Лес — бес, — сказал вдруг Олежка и поглядел осмысленными взрослыми глазами. — Нос. Сме’ть на носу.</p><p>— Чего сметь? — растерянно спросила Ларка.</p><p>— Смерть, — неохотно сказала Вера. — Это он от тёти Клавы услышал, она так любит говорить. «Лес — бес, жить в лесу — видеть смерть на носу».</p><p>Все примолкли.</p><p>Аня твёрдо решила, что и в лес пойдёт, и на болото посмотрит. Неслыханные творческие перспективы раскрывались перед её городским умом.</p><p>***<br/>
По правде говоря, учительница литературы Ольга Ивановна, родная Анина тётя, слукавила в своих краеведческих рассказах.</p><p>В деревне, положившей начало колхозу, не было ничего красивого, и называлась она незамысловато: «Гнилое Болото». Когда она появилась, никто в точности не знал. Выросла сама, как поганка. Её население составляли в основном крестьяне, которых после отмены крепостного права освободили от барина и от барской землицы, проторговавшиеся коробейники, раскаявшиеся разбойники и осевшие бродяги. Жил этот сборный народ довольно мирно, хотя и очень бедно. Не было подле Гнилого Болота ни тучных нив, ни обильных пастбищ, ни богатых охотничьих угодий, не ходили по узкой речке пароходы и баржи с грузами, не строили рядом заводы и рудники.</p><p>Великую Октябрьскую революцию Гнилое Болото встретило в благословенной, не замутнённой крепкими хозяйствами бедности и тотчас переименовалось, радостно готовое к новой жизни.</p><p>Районное руководство, впрочем, изменившимся названием осталось не вполне довольно.</p><p>— Вы уж как-то это, — высказалось оно, почёсывая под фуражкой указательным пальцем, искривившимся от многолетнего неустанного нажимания на спусковой крючок. — «Красное Болото»? Не знаю прямо. Намёки какие-то, а? Контрой будто попахивает. Почему не «Красный Герой» или там «Слава Ильичу»?</p><p>— Дак вы поглядите! — отвечал юный председатель Колосков, широким жестом охватывая окружающую действительность: хилые деревья, корявые деревья, поросшие мхом деревья, хилые избы, корявые избы, поросшие мхом избы. — Где мы, а где Ильич? Поганить только светлое его имя.</p><p>Руководство оглядело просторы Красного Болота и еще раз принюхалось. Пахло не контрой, а всамделишной гнилой трясиной.</p><p>— Кулаки-то есть? — спросило оно, понимая уже, что никакой работы ему тут не найдётся.</p><p>— Нет, — застенчиво потупился юный Колосков.</p><p>— А чем живёте?</p><p>— Дак это… Рыбу ловим, на охоту ходим. Грибы собираем. Картоха вот растёт маленько. Куры опять же… ежели хорь не придёт.</p><p>Комиссар вынул припасённую загодя «козью ножку» и закурил.</p><p>— А чем же вы… — пропыхтел он злобно сквозь едкий дым, — чем же вы собираетесь накормить городского пролетария, фабричного нашего рабочего? Сочувствующую молодёжь и комсомолию?</p><p>Председатель задумался.</p><p>— Картохой? — предположил он. — Грибов вот насушим. Кур почти нет у нас, хорь приходил.</p><p>Некоторое время все молчали. Потом Колосков просветлел лицом.</p><p>— А вот мы ещё что надумали на нашем партейном собрании, — промолвил он и даже чуточку зарумянился, гордый поделиться светлой колхозной идеей — залогом будущего красноболотного процветания. — У нас лягух богато. Мы тут узнали, что французы дюже до лягух лакомы. Будем лягух ловить и французам их продавать, а они нам платить — золотом и валютой всякой, а может, даже тракторами.</p><p>Районное начальство дико взглянуло на председателя семью разнообразными, но одинаково изумлёнными глазами (парторг был крив) и, дружно, словно по команде, повернувшись, зашагало прочь.</p><p>А колхоз остался Красным Болотом.</p><p>С экспортом лягушек не выгорело, однако колхозные дела всё же пошли на лад. Колхозники отстроили новые хорошие дома и большой коровник, завели коров. Комиссар, не забывший юного Колоскова, выхлопотал ему трактор. Колхозные поля расширились, кроме картохи появились на них овёс, рожь и ячмень. Зажили хорошо. Потом была война, потом опять зажили хорошо. При Никите Сергеиче завелась даже кукуруза, хоть ненадолго, не дольше оттепели.  </p><p>Хорь, впрочем, никуда не ушёл.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2. Дохлый Немец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 2<br/>Дохлый Немец</b>
  </p>
</div>Пока хорь тащил курицу из некрепко скроенного и худо сбитого курятника Лядовых, а злющая овчарка Найда заходилась лаем на своей цепи, пытаясь добудиться хозяев, порывистый ветер хозяйничал в кронах старых яблонь. Он обрывал листья и, свернув их в шуршавые клубки, пускал лететь по дороге, до самого двора Синицыных.<p>Лунный свет на пластах шиферной крыши мгновенно угасал, когда лохмотья облаков цеплялись за узкий серп месяца. Большой дом Синицыных стоял тёмный, погруженный в сон, только надсадно стонала под ветром корявая черёмуха в палисаднике.</p><p>Меж тем за оградой что-то копошилось. Жердина забора, потерявшая ржавый гвоздь, отодвинулась, и тёмная длинная фигура проникла в малинник. Продравшись сквозь колкие стебли, пришелец направился к дому. Тихо стукнула щеколда.</p><p>Синицыны спали.</p><p>Тётю Клаву разбудил рухнувший с полки старинный утюг. Открыв глаза, она некоторое время смотрела на покрашенный белым пупырчатый потолок, не понимая, отчего проснулась. Немного спустя стало ясно, что в доме творится неладное. Тётя Клава выкарабкалась из перины, надела халат и тапки и тихо пошла на звуки. Звуки доносились из чулана.</p><p>Лунный свет квадратами лежал на крашеных половицах, по которым осторожно, как разведчик, пробиралась тётя Клава. Согнувшись, она приложила ухо к обитой дерматином двери. Шорох, звяканье, тихий скрип. Она хотела войти в чулан, но, охваченная сомнением, передумала.</p><p>— Вань, это ты? — спросил она робко. — Чё ищешь-то?</p><p>Звуки за дверью тотчас затихли, воцарилась зловещая тишина. Тётя Клава тронула дверную ручку, неуверенно толкнула дверь. Та приоткрылась, недовольно скрипнув. Донёсся приглушённый вскрик, испуганный и в то же время злобный. Тётя Клава отпрянула, всплеснув руками, как испуганная курица — крыльями.</p><p>Дверь рванули изнутри, наплотно закрывая. Из чулана теперь доносился уже не скрываемый яростный шум: что-то падало на пол, рвалась материя, сыпалась с полок посуда. Тётя Клава стояла столбом, прижав руки к груди и не сводя с двери расширившихся от ужаса глаз. Лампа над её головой замигала и погасла. Воцарилась непроницаемая темнота.</p><p>— Это что ж? — пробормотала тётя Клава, вытягивая руку и шевеля пальцами, словно пыталась нащупать рассеявшиеся фотоны и слепить из них хоть какую-то искорку. — Что ж это деется-то, а?</p><p>Дверь распахнулась. Тётя Клава отпрянула и, споткнувшись о сбившийся половик, села на пол. Незваный гость, мерцая гниловатым зелёным светом и воняя тиной, бросился наружу. Торопливые шаги загрохотали по ступенькам крыльца, сбились — видно, гость споткнулся и упал, потом затопали по двору и затихли.</p><p>— Ты чё, старая, сдурела? — провыл из темноты сиплый голос.</p><p>Это деда Ваня очнулся от тяжкого самогонного сна.</p><p>Тётя Клава, охая, поднялась. Одной рукой она перебирала по стене, поднимая отяжелевшее и размякшее, как кисель, тело, другой изучала ушибленный копчик сквозь халат. Лампа неуверенно моргнула — раз, другой и, наконец, засветилась положенным ей стоваттным светом.</p><p>— Это не я, — сказала тётя Клава. — Дохлый Немец приходил.</p><p>***<br/>Дохлый Немец в Красном Болоте завёлся вскоре после войны.</p><p>Вообще неживых тел в болотах и лесах вокруг колхоза накопилось порядочно, и немецких, и всяких других — ведь и до Великой Отечественной люди здесь, случалось, убивали друг друга, и порой даже в большом количестве, — но все они лежали смирно после того, как души их отлетали по адресу, известному только душам.</p><p>А вот у Дохлого Немца с отбытием не заладилось.</p><p>Появился он хоть и после войны, но не сразу.</p><p>Никанор Фердинандович, тогдашний директор школы, полагал, что до поры Дохлый Немец питался лягухами, а когда эта скользкая диета ему опротивела, вышел к людям в поисках курок и млека.</p><p>Надежда Александровна, главный врач, напротив, считала, что Дохлый Немец прибрёл со стороны Курска и со временем исчезнет, поскольку пробирается на свою немецкую родину.</p><p>В пользу мнения Никанора Фердинандовича говорил тот факт, что годы шли, а Дохлый Немец никуда не убредал, шаря по домам чрезвычайно раздражаемых этой его привычкой колхозников. С другой стороны, млека он при этом не пил и курок не трогал, а только искал нечто крайне ему необходимое, но не находил и от досады расшвыривал вещи.</p><p>Иногда Дохлый Немец не появлялся неделями, однако стоило вздохнуть с облегчением, как кто-нибудь вновь обнаруживал, что чулан перевёрнут вверх дном и воняет гнилью, а то и на дороге видели высокую оборванную фигуру в гадко изогнутой фашистской каске.</p><p>Однажды Дохлый Немец забрался даже в здание правления и разгромил красный уголок.</p><p>Изумлению красных болотчан не было предела. Все были уверены, что знамя с серпом и молотом, вымпелы за ударный труд и хитрый ленинский прищур испепелят Дохлого Немца на месте. Однако проклятый фриц, по всей видимости, покинул красный уголок неживым обычной своей нежизнью.  </p><p>Мракобесие тут же подняло невежественную, одурманенную религиозным опиумом голову.</p><p>— Попа надо позвать, — постановила бабка Прасковья, осеняя красный уголок двуперстным крестом. </p><p>Колхозники потупились под яростным, как у боярыни Морозовой, орлиным бабкиным взором. Председатель, старый уже Колосков, хотел было возразить, но поглядел на разбитого гипсового пионера и только махнул рукой.</p><p>На следующий день попик, прозябавший в соседнем селе, прибыл в Красное Болото, вооружённый кадилом, святой водой и прочими необходимыми для изгнания нежити предметами.</p><p>— И ружьё бы не помешало, — сказал он, оценив результаты разрушительной деятельности Дохлого Немца.</p><p>Председатель ружьё в поповские руки не дал, однако усилил комитет по изгнанию беса колхозным сторожем Ваняткой и берданкой, заряженной солью. Попик заикнулся про серебро, но тут же умолк, поскольку ясно было, что из ценных металлов Красное Болото знает только алюминий и чугун.</p><p>На Дохлого Немца охотились коллективно: председатель Колосков с трофейным вальтером, агроном Иван Минин с вилами, Ванятка Синицын с берданкой, Надежда Александровна, которая всю войну провела, оперируя раненых в санитарном поезде под бомбежками, и потому ничего на свете не боялась, со своим мужем, непримечательным фельдшером Буковым, и попик отец Серафим с кадилом.</p><p>Компания караулила Дохлого Немца три дня, подогревая охотничий пыл медицинским спиртом и крепкими огурчиками, которые дивно солила Зоя, жена Колоскова.</p><p>Наконец Немец попался. На этот раз он замахнулся на школу.</p><p>Процессия, возглавляемая Колосковым, бойко скачущим на деревянном протезе, как Долговязый Джон Сильвер, двинулась по ночной деревне. Вслед им лаяли собаки, крестилась бабка Прасковья и скорбно глядел Никанор Фердинандович, сжимавший в руках большой глобус.</p><p>Дохлый Немец орудовал в кабинете директора.</p><p>— Ну, как говорится, с Богом! — сказал отец Серафим, раскочегаривая кадило. — Изгоняем тебя, дух нечистой, сила сатанинская, посягатель адской враждебной! Открывайте, братие!</p><p>Минин распахнул дверь.</p><p>Размахнувшись, отец Серафим плеснул в Дохлого Немца святой водой.</p><p>Тот крякнул и повернулся. Увидев то, что было под каской, Ванятка без всякого приказа всадил во врага порцию соли из берданки, а Колосков трижды выстрелил из вальтера.</p><p>Выстрелы председателя Немцу никак не повредили, потому что Колосков после контузии плохо видел днём и совсем не видел в темноте. Первая пуля разбила окно, вторая угодила в классную доску, а третья — в портрет Антона Павловича Чехова. Осколки посыпались повсеместно, из окна — крупные, из портрета — мелкие, как будто Антону Павловичу расколотили пенсне. Звона, впрочем, никто не услышал, потому что Дохлый Немец выл.</p><p>Раньше его голоса никто не слышал, и только сейчас все поняли, какое это было благо.</p><p>Ваняткина соль произвела на фрица глубокое впечатление. Не переставая выть, он сначала бросился в сторону Надежды Александровны, но, получив стулом от её непримечательного мужа фельдшера Букова, сменил направление и смял отца Серафима вместе с кадилом.</p><p>— Избави… от пленения диавольскаго, — пыхтел попик, пытаясь сбросить с себя нечисть, — повели нечистым отступити от души и от тела раба Твоего…</p><p>Угольки из кадила посыпались на сражающихся, поджигая их одежду.</p><p>— Горю! — заорал попик. — Тушите мя, раба грешнаго!</p><p>Дохлый Немец взвыл так непереносимо, что агроном Минин почти машинально поднял его на вилы и выкинул в окно.</p><p>Тут только стало ясно, что Дохлый Немец вовсе не собирался сражаться, а пробивался к дверям, которые ему заслоняли бесогоны. Едва очутившись на улице, он припустил наутёк.</p><p>Комитет по изгнанию потушил отца Серафима и затоптал тлевший ковёр.</p><p>— Однако! — сказала Надежда Александровна, осматривая кабинет, который они разнесли вдребезги.</p><p>— Вот ведь какая оказия, — промолвил отец Серафим, отдуваясь. — Неспокойный какой! Епископа бы пригласить… или даже митрополита.</p><p>— Замполита тоже можно, — предложил Минин. — В Моляевке как раз военные ученья проводят. Может, попросить?..</p><p>— На хуй! — постановил председатель. — Лучше один Дохлый Немец, чем вы, бесогоны недоделанные.</p><p>Звучало обидно и несправедливо. Задетые чувства и отбитые тела требовали поправки, поэтому все пошли пить самогон, и через неделю Дохлый Немец никого уже, в общем, не волновал.</p><p>— Вы бы в домах иконы повесили, — сказал попик на прощанье. — Глядишь, накопится Божья сила и отвадит нечисть от деревни.</p><p>— Я без Бога обходился всю жизнь, — ответил старый председатель Колосков, — чего уж теперь-то. Не верю я, что это дьявольская сила. Просто дохлый немец зачем-то восстал. Видно, дело у него. Бывает. Ради дела чего не сделаешь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3. Стоит ли вести себя хладнокровно со львами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 3<br/>Стоит ли вести себя хладнокровно со львами</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>«Чего не сделаешь ради дела!» — уговаривал себя Дмитрий Минин, отворяя калитку участкового Скобина.<p>Дмитрий Иванович Минин тоже был милиционером, но не здешним, а городским.</p><p>Называя сына Дмитрием, отец его Иван имел в виду Дмитрия Ивановича Менделеева. Сам он был колхозным агрономом и от сына ожидал, что тот пойдёт по научной стезе и двинет отечественную науку энергическим менделеевским рывком, пропихнув её прямо в светлое будущее.  </p><p>Ивана Минина удручало медленное движение Красного Болота к коммунистическому идеалу, и он надеялся, что сын как-то изменит положение дел.</p><p>Сначала всё шло хорошо. Маленький Дмитрий Иванович выказывал необыкновенную любознательность и даже какую-то въедливость в изучении окружающего мира, превосходящие обычное детское любопытство и не исчезающие с годами. Однако химию он не полюбил. Нужно признаться, что к химии Дмитрий Иванович был довольно-таки равнодушен. Интересовали его в основном человеческие дела и даже мысли, поэтому никто особенно не удивился, когда после армии Дмитрий Иванович поступил в школу милиции.</p><p>Иван Минин слегка огорчился этому обстоятельству, но не слишком. Эпопея с культивированием кукурузы на полях Красного Заболотья смутила его душу и заронила семя сомнения в разум. И хотя Иван Минин умудрился вырастить некоторый урожай южной культуры на холодных и влажных просторах Красного Болота с помощью отдельных особенно сознательных колхозников и пионеров-энтузиастов и даже поспособствовал вечному поселению кукурузы в огородах болотчан, всё же он пришёл к выводу, что пусть лучше будущее наступит само, постепенно, и тащить себя в него за шиворот, толчками и рывками, не так уж обязательно.</p><p>Дмитрий Иванович, не отягощённый больше отцовскими надеждами, благополучно служил в городе Снежинске, там же женился, обзавёлся сыном Лёшей и дочкой Аней и приезжал в Красное Болото преимущественно в отпуск.</p><p>За научную мысль в семье теперь отвечали Ольга Ивановна (хотя и Судкова, но по рождению Минина), учительница литературы, а главное — младший сын Всеволод.</p><p>Что же касается Ивана Минина, он отошёл в светлое будущее, один, чтобы к приходу семьи засеять поля небесного коммунизма кукурузой, пшеницей и другими полезными даже в эфирном государстве культурами.</p><p>А Дмитрий Иванович, приезжая в Красное Болото, по-прежнему навещал отца, только уже не в родном доме, а на кладбище, под сиренью, которая из любви к покойному мичуринцу стремительно разрасталась на его тихой могиле.</p><p>Оттуда, с кладбища, Минин и шёл, когда ему заступило дорогу огромное существо. Оно было большое в высоту и ширину, тёмное и косматое. От существа пахло картошкой и самогоном.</p><p>— Здорово, деда Ваня, — сказал Дмитрий Иванович. — Как жизнь?</p><p>— Помаленьку, — ответил сторож Синицын.</p><p>Он приходился матери Дмитрия Надежде двоюродным братом и был уже человек в годах, но почему-то по имени-отчеству его никто не называл. Возможно, причиной тому было его холостое состояние.</p><p>Не замужем была и младшая сестра Синицына тётя Клава.</p><p>Соседки объясняли нежелание Вани Синицына вступать в брак изменой его первой любви, а одиночество тёти Клавы — трагической гибелью жениха.</p><p>На самом деле деде Ване и тёте Клаве брачеваться было попросту лень и неохота. Они приросли друг к другу с раннего детства, когда Ванятка стерёг мичуринские яблони в колхозном саду, охраняя заодно маленькую Клавку, пока их мать работала в поле. Вместе они пошли в школу, расставшись на два года, пока Ванятка ходил в армию, вместе съездили в Снежинск и тотчас оттуда вернулись, не захотев городской жизни.</p><p>Деда Ваня вернулся к охранной деятельности, тётя Клава пошла работать продавщицей в деревенский магазин. После того как умерла мать, а сестра Маринка вышла замуж, тётя Клава и деда Ваня негласно поделили дом: спаленка и большая комната с телевизором и ножной швейной машинкой «Зингер» — тёти Клавы, вторая комната, соединённая с кухней, — деды Вани. Остальное хозяйство общее.  </p><p>— Жизнь у меня благополучная, и Клавка здорова, и Маринка ничего, — продолжил деда Ваня отвечать на вопрос. — На кладбище ходил?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Это хорошо. Это ты молодец. А знаешь, что с могилки Надежды Александровны чугунную оградку спиздили?</p><p> — Нет, — ответил Дмитрий. — Не дошёл дотуда. Кто спёр?</p><p>— Скобин говорит, неизвестно. Но ты ж знаешь, Димка, какая этот Скобин ленивая хуйня. Я вот, Димка, пьюшшой, а он — пьянь! — Деда Ваня скорбно покачал бородой. — Разве такой должен быть участковый? Когда уже его снимут отсюда к херам, а?</p><p>— Его к херам сюда загнали из всех приличных мест.</p><p>Дмитрий огляделся, сел на серую лавочку под раскидистой ветлой и пригласил деду Ваню последовать его примеру. От веса деды Вани лавочка пошатнулась, но устояла. Не таких видала эта лавочка.</p><p>— Красное Болото, значит, неприличное? — сухо осведомился деда Ваня.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе! Сам знаешь. Дальше болота не сошлют. Где оградка-то?</p><p>— Да у суки этой, Лёньки Самохвалова. Он спиздил. Скобин ссыт к нему сходить, вот и неизвестно ему.</p><p>— Не моя это территория. — Дмитрий вздохнул. — Ладно, дойду до Скобина. Скажу: не вернёшь оградку — снимут.</p><p>Не любил он влезать на чужую землю, но знал, что иным способом ничего не сумеет достигнуть.</p><p>День был будний, а солнце в зените, однако Скобин был без формы. В сероватой майке, прилипшей к пузу, и тренировочных штанах он сидел в летней кухне. На столе перед ним стояла банка с квасом и тарелка с вишней, под столом на полу — подозрительная пузатенькая бутылка мутного стекла.</p><p>— Самогон? — спросил Дмитрий Иванович, кивнув на бутылку.</p><p>— Не-не-не! Настой целебный. На мяте. Я ж, сам знаешь, самогонщиков этих — у-у-у!</p><p>Скобин погрозил кулаком, густо поросшим чёрными жёсткими волосками и походившим на облезлого ежа.</p><p>— На кладбище был, — сообщил Дмитрий Иванович, без спросу присаживаясь на шаткую лавочку.</p><p>Скобин сразу поскучнел.</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>— С могилки Надежды Александровны чугунную оградку спи… спёрли.</p><p>— Ну?</p><p>— Лёшка Самохвалов спёр.</p><p>Скобин поскучнел ещё больше и поскрёб брыластую щёку.</p><p>— Это ещё доказать надо, — вяло сказал он и покосился на бутылку с целебной настойкой.</p><p>— Пойдём, Анатолий.</p><p>— Куда? — совсем затосковал Скобин.</p><p>— Доказывать, — весело сказал Дмитрий Иванович. — Доказывать, Анатолий. Или ты Самохвалова боишься?</p><p>Разумеется, Скобин боялся, но делать ему было нечего. С трудом отклеившись от лавки, он ушёл в дом и через некоторое, довольно продолжительное, время вернулся уже в форме и фуражке.</p><p>Дмитрий Иванович скрашивал ожидание, поедая вишню и косточками стараясь сбить осу, вившуюся подле.</p><p>На самом деле ничего весёлого в предстоящем деле он не видел. Самохвалов был подлый парень, мстительный, говнистый и довольно сообразительный. Напасть в открытую на милиционеров он не посмеет, но может задеть мать или детей, а нет — так материну скотину или любимых её котов.</p><p>Котов у бабы Нади было два, и звали их человеческими именами: Яшка и Василий. Хотя и родные братья-близнецы, коты ни в чём друг на друга не походили.</p><p>Василий был сплошь чёрен, без пятна, Яшка имел щучий раскрас — серый в хищную полоску. Василий был положительный котовий мужчина, вежливый и основательный, несклонный к воровству. Возникни перед его носом кусок мяса, Василий только отвернётся. Яшка же уродился сущий цыган, весёлый, драчливый, беззаботный к последствиям и, как настоящий цыган, тащил всё, что не приколочено гвоздями.</p><p>Почему баба Надя назвала котов именно так, она никому не говорила. При этом все знали, что Васей и Яшей звали Надеждиных братьев-близнецов, которые в семнадцать ушли на фронт и оба не вернулись.</p><p>Почему она не назвала именами братьев своих сыновей, а назвала бессмысленное зверьё, баба Надя тоже никому не говорила. Но все и так знали, что похоронки семья не получила. Баба Надя верила, что братья её живы, только по какой-то причине не смогли вернуться с чужбины, и загадывала на котов теперешнее братнино житьё. Знало про это всё Красное Болото, и их не трогали, что бы ни натворил бесшабашный Яшка.</p><p>Самохвалов, конечно, тоже знал.</p><p>— Сволочь ведь какая! — сказал Дмитрий Иванович вслух.</p><p>— Такой и есть, — отозвался возвратившийся Скобин, сразу догадавшись, о ком и почему речь. </p><p>Дело, однако, прошло удивительно легко.</p><p>Слухи в Красном Болоте разносились скорее, чем радиоволны в эфире. Не успели участковый с Дмитрием Ивановичем выйти за ворота, а Лёнька Самохвалов уже знал, что к нему идут. Выругав себя за то, что не спрятал оградку старой врачихи в деревянной халабуде на болоте, как делал обычно с украденным, он вытащил её на двор из сарая, оттуда же достал банку зелёной краски и принялся мазать прутья. На жаре краска быстро сохла. Когда Дмитрий Иванович и Скобин достигли двора Самохвалова, оградка была уже готова.</p><p>— Ух, какие люди! — восхитился Лёнька, обнажая золотые коронки в дружелюбной улыбке. — Чем обязан? Милости прошу к нашему шалашу. Чай, кофей?</p><p>— Оградка-то, — пропыхтел упарившийся Скобин и вытер пот, льющийся из-под фуражки, клетчатым платком в шахматных конях, — Надежды Александровны?</p><p>— Её, — не стал отрицать Лёнька. — Ходил вот деда проведывать, гляжу, а врачиха что-то облупилась вся. Прямо жаль взяла. Отличная была женщина, так уколы ставила, что до сих пор вся жопа в синяках. Вот, решил покрасить. Еле допёр. Тяжёлая! Обратно довезти не поможете?</p><p>— Поможем, — отозвался Дмитрий Иванович. — Анатолий Семёныч — человек при исполнении, незачем ему форму грязнить, а я — с милым сердцем. На чём повезём?</p><p>— На тачке. — Лёнька приветливо осклабился. — Живо обернёмся. Вон и краска высохла, не испачкаемся. Что, Анатолий Семёныч, уже отбываете-с? И даже чаю не попьёте?</p><p>— Некогда, — строго ответил Скобин. — Делов много. Участок-то большой.</p><p>— И то, — согласился Лёнька, выкатывая тачку.</p><p>В четыре руки классовые враги водрузили на тачку оградку и, словно старые друзья, покатили её к кладбищу. Шли молча.</p><p>Лёньку подмывало сказать гадость или отмочить пакость, однако он сдерживался. Приезжий мент погостит и свалит, незачем обострять. А оградка никуда не денется.</p><p>Дмитрий Иванович тоже не шёл на конфликт, зная, что дети останутся здесь до конца лета, а мать с её котами и деда Ваня — навсегда. Лёньку, конечно, посадят, но пусть уж не за то, что он может сделать с дорогими сердцу Дмитрия Ивановича людьми.</p><p>— Ой, благодать-то какая! — пропел Лёнька, когда они добрались до кладбища.</p><p>Тут и правда было хорошо. Берёзы шелестели густой листвой, мели над могилками плакучими ветвями. Разнообразные цветы пышно расцветали в густой невытоптанной траве, гудели пчёлы и шмели, порхали рыжие крапивницы.</p><p>Пришлось повозиться, устанавливая тяжёлую оградку на место.</p><p>— Как один-то справился? — отрывисто спросил Дмитрий Иванович.</p><p>— Мир не без добрых людей. Помогли благому делу, — не поддался на милицейскую провокацию Самохвалов.</p><p>Враги поглядели друг другу в глаза и разошлись.</p><p>Мать варила смородиновое варенье в большом медном тазу, снимая набухшую пенку деревянной ложкой. Аня сидела рядом и поедала пенку из блюдечка.</p><p>Лёша со своей порцией сидел перед телевизором и смотрел «В мире животных».</p><p>«При встрече со львом вести себя следует хладнокровно», — проникновенно произнёс ведущий.</p><p>— Со львами лучше вообще не встречаться, — заметила Аня.</p><p>— Золотые твои слова, Анечка, — согласилась баба Надя вслух, а Дмитрий Иванович — мысленно.</p><p>И всё-таки удачный исход операции примирил его с жизнью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4. В каждой строчке только точки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 4<br/>
В каждой строчке только точки</b>
  </p>
</div>Ничто так не примиряло Лёшу с жизнью в деревне, как завтраки бабы Нади.<p>Творог с густой сметаной, огурцы и помидоры прямо с грядки, пирожки с картошкой и грибами, оладьи с вареньем украшали стол; не было на нём ничего магазинного, но всё было вкусное. Готовила баба Надя и на семью, и на Лёшиного друга Андрюху.</p><p>Серёга столовался дома, в Андрюхином же доме съестного было не так уж много и не то чтобы хорошо приготовленного.</p><p>Первое время баба Надя Лядова сильно не одобряла. Брат у него сидел, мать пила, да и сам он не блистал хорошим воспитанием.</p><p>— Ну и друзья у тебя, Алёшенька! — говорила баба Надя с неодобрением. — Рожа как у вахлака.</p><p>— Друзей не выбирают, бабушка, — кротко отвечал Лёша. — Да и рожу тоже. С какой родился, с такой и живёшь.</p><p>Против этого резонного замечания баба Надя ничего возразить не могла и против Андрюхи тоже больше не возражала, только хмурилась при его появлении, на что привычный к хмурым лицам Андрюха не обращал внимания.</p><p>Постепенно баба Надя решила, что особого вреда от Лядова её внуку не будет, и даже стала приглашать его к столу. Вечно голодный Андрюха не отказывался. Вот и сегодня Лёшка его ждал.</p><p>— Чайник поставь! — крикнула баба Надя из сеней.</p><p>Лёша взялся за ручку насоса. С протяжным скрипом заходил поршень, и в подставленный бак полилась вода из скважины. Когда бак наполнился, Лёша зачерпнул железным ковшиком и напился чистой ледяной воды, потом наполнил чайник и водрузил его на плиту.</p><p>Во дворе раздался шум: овчарка Найда облаяла котов, те обшипели её в ответ. После завершения ритуала привязанная к калитке Найда растянулась в пыли, коты разошлись по своим делам, а Андрюха уселся за стол, без напоминаний вымыв сначала руки и ополоснув вечно запылённое лицо.</p><p>Папы Димы уже не было: с зорькой ушёл на рыбалку. Аня съела свою порцию оладий и убежала полоть грядки, пока солнце невысоко. Мама Света ела творог вприкуску с какой-то книжкой.  </p><p>— Ты хоть за столом-то романы свои отложи, — заворчала баба Надя.</p><p>— Это не роман, — вздохнула мама Света. — Это новые СНиПы.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Строительные нормы и правила при постройке многоквартирных домов, — грустно сказала мама Света. — Скоро отпуск закончится, надо понемногу готовиться к работе. А ты, Лёша, готовишься? Как твоя программа на лето?</p><p>— Мама! Да ещё июль не кончился! — возмутился Лёша. От напоминаний о грядущей школе даже во рту стало неприятно, словно ел малину, а раскусил травяного клопа. — Зачем заранее-то заниматься, когда целый год на это есть? Вон бабушка, наверное, вообще домашних заданий не делала.</p><p>— Ишь, не делала! Раньше-то пером заставляли писать, — вспомнила баба Надя. — А бумага плохая, рыхлая, перо цепляет, то тут клякса, то там. Я в рёв! Батя ругается. Зачем моей девке чистописание? Имя умеет написать, и ладно, чай не дьячок. Учитель, однако, у нас был строгий. Даже Ванятка, филин пьюшшой, и то до сих пор буковку к буковке выводит. Не то что ты, — укорила она внука. — Получишь письмо, а в нём каракули — не то кура лапой писала, не то коза копытом.</p><p>— Нынче дети не могут учиться чистописанию, — сказала мама Света юмористически. — У них слабее нервная система.</p><p>Лёша даже вздрогнул. Вот такая у него мама! Молчит-молчит, а потом скажет такую обидную вещь, что ты готов уменьшиться до невидимой молекулы. Да ещё при друге!</p><p>— Маманя говорит, от нервной системы помогает лещ, — поддержал тему Андрюха, до этого наедавшийся молча.</p><p>— Лещ? — удивилась мама Света. — Жареный или на пару?</p><p>— Кулаком в ухо. От хорошего леща любые нервы проходят.</p><p>Педагогический совет Андрюхи произвёл на маму Свету и бабу Надю странное действие.</p><p>— Давай-ка я тебе ещё сметанки положу, — засуетилась баба Надя, а мама Света без всяких дополнительных посулов молча подвинула к Андрюхе вазочку с конфетами.</p><p>Лёша только рот открыл. Умеют же некоторые!</p><p>— Хорошая у тебя родня, — сказал Андрюха, когда, наевшись, они вышли на улицу, отвязали Найду и уселись на велосипеды. — Жалостливая. Небось и отец не бил ни разу?</p><p>— Пару раз ремнём попадало, — признался Лёша.</p><p>— Ну ремнём — не поленом… Куда двинем?</p><p>— Серёга в лес звал, чего-то показать хотел.</p><p>— Поехали, — согласился Андрюха. — А сам-то он где?</p><p>А Серёга был в большом затруднении.  </p><p>Попал он в сложное положение по собственной вине, как это обычно и случается с мальчиками его лет и аналогичного легкомыслия. Мать велела ему увезти на свалку накопившийся мусор: тряпки, старые журналы и ещё какую-то чушь. Серёге же было некогда: он хотел отвести в лес Андрюху и Лёшу, чтобы показать им недавно обнаруженный ход к секретной фашистской базе. Поэтому он решил, не теряя времени, спалить мусор заодно с ветками недавно спиленной черёмухи. Не размышляя долго, он вытряхнул тряпки и прочий хлам на ветки, для скорости полил керосином и поджёг.</p><p>Пламя не то что зажглось, а прямо-таки подскочило, опалив Серёге чёлку и ресницы. Он отшатнулся от заполыхавшего костра, только сейчас сообразив, что разжигать его рядом с домом в нынешнюю сушь — идея не из лучших. Ужасная идея.</p><p>Бросившись к бочке с водой, он зачерпнул ведром, добежал до костра и выплеснул в пламя. Костёр даже не пригас. Серёга побежал обратно к бочке. Чуть не плача, он метался туда-сюда и уже понимал, что это бесполезно, что огонь вот-вот перекинется на баню, а оттуда — на дом, а там всё сгорит и всё пропало. Дым становился всё гуще.</p><p>— Помогите! — заорал Серёга. — Горим!</p><p>Откуда-то появилась Найда и залаяла на огонь. Лёша и Андрюха расступились, пропуская Серёгу к бочке.</p><p>— Горим! — крикнул он на бегу.</p><p>— Лопаты хватай! — сообразил Андрюха.</p><p>Лёша схватил лопату, к счастью прислонённую к стене бани, и принялся закидывать огонь землёй. Вдвоём с Андрюхой они заставили пламя отступить от стены. Серёга, бросивший ведро, притащил половик, который мать повесила сушиться на забор, и принялся глушить огонь плотной тяжёлой тканью. Скоро пламя опустилось, а потом вовсе погасло. Друзья затоптали последние искры и остановились, вытирая с лица пот и копоть. Горло саднило, будто его натёрли наждачной бумагой, изъеденные дымом глаза слезились.</p><p>— Ептыть! — высказался Серёга. — Спасли вы меня, пацаны. Ещё чуток, и всё бы!</p><p>Ребята оглядели поле битвы. Забрасывая пламя, они вырыли довольно большую неопрятную яму. Клочья тряпок и остатки веток разлетелись по двору. На стене бани красовалось огромное пятно копоти, поднявшееся почти до окошечка. На земле валялся грязный обугленный половик.</p><p>— Ептыть! — снова сказал Серёга и опять чуть не заплакал.</p><p>— Да, слов тут не найти, — согласился Лёша. — В каждой строчке только точки. Метлы у вас есть?</p><p>Ребята подмели двор и закопали яму, заодно разровняв и засыпав пепелище. В ведре развели щёлок и отдраили стенку бани почти дочиста. Только с половиком вышло затруднение.</p><p>— Да он ничего, — присмотрелся Андрюха. — С обратной стороны обгорел, её всё равно не видно. Только гарью воняет. </p><p>— Вот что, — решил Лёша, — берём половик — и на речку. Почистим глиной и песком, на солнце посушим, может, отойдёт.</p><p>— Я вас в лес вести обещал, — сказал Серёга понуро.</p><p>— А в лес пойдём в полночь. Так даже интереснее.</p><p>Ребята привязали половик к багажнику Серёгиного велосипеда и отправились в тайное место, где никто, кроме них, не бывал и не смог бы увидеть, как они купают половик.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 5<br/>
Б. из Колодца</b>
  </p>
</div>После полудня девочки собрались купаться на речку.<p>Аня взяла полотенце, покрывало, зелёное в тканых розах, из банки с чайным грибом налила чаю в бутылку из-под кефира, приготовила еду: четыре куска хлеба — два намазанные маслом и посыпанные сахаром, два так, варёное яичко, немного соли в бумажке и помидор. Припаса было довольно.</p><p>Поискала сумку. Вспомнила, что бабушка поставила пластмассовую сетчатую корзинку, с которой ходила в сельпо, в большой комнате.</p><p>После кухни, маленькой и жаркой, в большой комнате было темно и прохладно. Узамбарские фиалки и глоксинии, не любившие яркого света, блаженствовали на всегда притенённых высокими сиренями подоконниках. Плотные плющевые шторы были наполовину задёрнуты, словно для того, чтобы людям на фотографиях не слепило глаза. Мужчины в фуражках и форме, женщины в нарядных старомодных платьях сидели прямо и держались строго. Никто не улыбался. Улыбаться было нечему и некогда.</p><p>В самом тёмном углу висела старая икона, тускло поблёскивая закоптелым золотом одежд и почерневшим окладом. В тёмном углу висела эта свидетельница отсталости отдельных обитателей Красного Болота и не хотела света.</p><p>Аня внимательно посмотрела на Богоматерь. Богоматерь молча ответила ей бездонным взглядом длинных оленьих глаз, и во взгляде её можно было прочесть страдание, смирение и безутешную грусть.</p><p>Аня нахмурилась и отвела глаза. Смирение и грусть были ей чужды и неприятны, но какая-то тёмная оленья струнка отозвалась в ней вечным сочувствием к строгим людям на фотографиях. И, может быть, к людям вообще.</p><p>Лара, Наташа и Вера ждали её у колонки. Они тоже запаслись едой и сейчас набирали воду из колонки в пластиковую белую канистру.</p><p>Мимо вразвалку прошёл Лёнька Самохвалов, ощупал девочек наглым серым взглядом, сплюнул сквозь щербину между двумя золотыми коронками — малы ещё, сиськи не отросли, а не то бы… — и побрёл дальше, загребая пыльными кирзачами и оставляя за собой сизую полосу беломорного дыма.</p><p>— Пиздюк! — прошипела Наташка с чувством, но тихо, чтобы Самохвалов не услышал.</p><p>От него и в глаз было недолго получить.</p><p>— Это плохое слово, — строго сказала Аня.</p><p>— Какой человек, такое и слово. Неча на плохих людей хорошие слова переводить, — отрезала Наташа.</p><p>— Много у вас тут плохих людей?</p><p>Вера пожала плечами.</p><p>— Как везде, наверное. Не очень много, а всё же не без них. Вот у Андрюхи брат — тюремщик.</p><p>— Стережёт бандитов? — уточнила Аня.</p><p>— Сидел. — Вера взглянула на Аню снисходительно: большая девка, а таких вещей не знает!</p><p>— Ну уж, он и не плохой, — не согласилась Наташа. — Братан-то Андрюхин.</p><p>— Кольку Рогова до смерти убил, — возразила Вера.</p><p>— Так ведь нечаянно! Оба пьяные были. А вот Самохвалов — того берегись! Он собаку один раз облил бензином и поджёг. Если он не пиздюк, так я и не знаю.</p><p>— А ещё у нас колдуны есть, — сказала Вера внезапно.</p><p>— Ну да? — не поверила Аня.</p><p>— Есть, — подтвердила Наташа.</p><p>— А что, много их тут? — продолжала не верить Аня.</p><p>— Один, но очень сильный, — сказала Вера. — Муравин Василий Ильич, счетовод из правления. Колдует с утра до вечера.</p><p>— Как в сказках?</p><p>— Как в сказках, но взаправду, — объяснила Наташа. — Может болячку наколдовать, на корову порчу напустить. Или, наоборот, вылечить.</p><p>— А в прошлом году, когда засуха была, у нас тут дожди лили аккуратно, — поделилась Вера. — Ни много, ни мало, а как надо. Это всё Ильич сделал. Везде сушь, а у нас дождь каждую пятницу. Колдун, конечно!</p><p>Девочки двинулись в путь. Вышли за околицу, прошли через ржаное поле. Миновали дощатый мост, зыбко ходивший из стороны в сторону, нарвали ивовых веток — отгонять оводов и слепней — и стали подниматься в гору. Дорога была чистая, наконец-то высохли все лужи и запеклась вся грязь. Девочки поснимали сандалии и пошли босиком, наслаждаясь горячей мелкой пылью между пальцами ног.</p><p>Под горкой в низине паслось колхозное стадо. Среди пёстрых и рыжих коров белели козьи спины. Пастух Игнат за чекушку брался присмотреть за козами мелких собственников. Чекушка доставалась ему почти даром: козы паслись сами по себе, не признавая никакого пастуха, кроме строгого козла Калиты, и домой приходили самостоятельно. В задачу Игната входило только выгнать их за ворота, подальше от огородов.</p><p>Девочки дошли до своего излюбленного местечка на крутом берегу, откуда видны были и река, и луга за нею, и зеленеющий лес, расстелили покрывала и разложили свои припасы.</p><p>— Хорошо-то как! — Лара упала на спину, закинула руки за голову, мечтательно глядя на пышнотелые облака, пасущиеся в зените. — Как будто зимы никогда не будет.</p><p>— Не вспоминай даже, — отмахнулась Наташа.</p><p>— Я знаю одну историю про зиму, — медленно сказала Аня.</p><p>— Страшную? — уточнила Лара.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Давай рассказывай!</p><p>— А не забоитесь? — прищурилась Аня.</p><p>— Да кто же летом зимы боится? — засмеялась Наташа.</p><p>— Тогда ладно, — сказала Аня, пряча улыбку. Она не сомневалась в своих силах. — Тогда слушайте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Первый Анин рассказ. Снежный ангел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Первый Анин рассказ.<br/>Снежный ангел</b>
  </p>
</div>Одна девочка очень любила зиму. Особенно она любила упасть в снег и махать руками и ногами, чтобы получились крылья. Мама девочке сказала, чтобы никогда так не делала, а то придёт Снежный ангел и заморозит насмерть. Но девочка решила, что мама её просто пугает, чтоб не простудилась.<p>Однажды после школы девочка пошла за гаражи, где сугробы были чистые-чистые, белые-белые, упала в сугроб и махала руками и ногами, пока не сделала огромного снежного ангела. А маме сказала, что с горки каталась.</p><p>Утром девочка проснулась с температурой. Мама с папой решили, что она побудет дома, а сами ушли на работу. Осталась девочка одна. Она очень обрадовалась, потому что как раз сегодня у неё была контрольная по математике.</p><p>Выпила девочка таблетки, пополоскала горло содой. Смотрит из окна на двор, а там внизу стоит человек — высокий, худой-прехудой, в белом пальто, без шапки, и на её окно смотрит. Смотрит прямо на девочку.</p><p>Она сперва испугалась, а потом подумала, что показалось ей. Жила-то она на пятом этаже. Вернулась девочка в кровать, включила телевизор и стала смотреть кино про бронзовую птицу.</p><p>— Вместо контрольной-то! — хихикнула Вера.</p><p>— Неплохо, — согласилась Аня. — Но ты слушай, что дальше было. Слышит девочка, будто у двери кто-то скребётся. Сначала обрадовалась, думала, мама с работы отпросилась. А дверь никак не открывается.</p><p>Побежала в коридор.</p><p>— Что, — кричит маме, — ключи забыла?</p><p>Тут за дверью затаились и скрести перестали. Вспомнила девочка про Мосгаз и испугалась.</p><p>— Кто там? — кричит. — Уходите! Я сейчас милицию позову!</p><p>И слышит: кто-то от двери тихонько, на цыпочках, — «топ-топ-топ».</p><p>Девочка бегом к телефону, а телефон молчит! Сломался или отключили.</p><p>Спряталась она под одеяло и телевизор выключила, как будто дома никого нет. И вдруг слышит: кто-то царапает в балконную дверь. «Скрр-скрр» по стеклу. На пятом-то этаже!</p><p>«Не пойду!» — думает девочка. А потом в одеяло завернулась и пошла.</p><p>И видит сквозь стекло: стоит на балконе тот самый мужчина, худой-прехудой, а лицо белое-белое, и рука по стеклу царапает, тоже белая-белая, а пальцы длинные-длинные, тонкие-тонкие.</p><p>Аня понизила голос:</p><p>— Смотрит девочка — не пальто на нём, а белые-белые крылья. Скребёт он пальцами по двери, и стекло всё инеем покрылось, ничего не видно стало, только слышно: «скрр-скрр». Стоит девочка, уйти не может. И видит вдруг, что палец, тонкий, как иголка, в щель проник и шпингалет поворачивает.</p><p>Аня сделала паузу и глотнула чаю из бутылки.</p><p>— Пришли вечером мама с папой с работы. Смотрят, стоит девочка посреди комнаты, вся насквозь ледяная, и глаза заледеневшие открыты. Так и не смогли её разморозить. Доктора сказали, что никогда ещё не видели, чтобы человек сплошь в лёд превратился. Одни только глаза оттаяли, но лучше бы не оттаивали — вытекли они совсем. Так девочку и похоронили — всю ледяную и без глаз.</p><p>— Пошли купаться? — предложила наконец Наташа.</p><p>— А знаете, почему она так сильно замёрзла? — сказала Лара, когда девочки спускались к реке по пыльной крутой тропинке, почти сползая с обрыва. — Потому что человек на шестьдесят процентов состоит из воды.</p><p>— Да ну! — не поверила Наташа. — Человек же не огурец!</p><p>— Не ну, а состоит. Нам в школе сказали.</p><p>Берег был песчаный, с наплывами мягкой глины, вода тёплая, как молоко из-под коровы.</p><p>Аня скорее окунулась и поплыла от берега, спасаясь от привязавшегося слепня.</p><p>Вера и Наташа возились около берега, разыскивая на дне ракушки.</p><p>В зеленоватой воде Аня видела своё тело, которое казалось совсем белым, и мелкие пузырьки от расходящихся рук. У берега колыхались изящные перья водорослей.</p><p>— Догоняй! — крикнула Лара.</p><p>Аня настигла её и, перегоняя, крикнула:</p><p>— Только ты не ныряй, а то я волосы вымочу!</p><p>Лара нырнула и схватила её за ногу. Аня завизжала и ещё быстрее поплыла. Лара вынырнула и засмеялась, отплёвываясь и отводя прилипшие к лицу волосы.</p><p>— Что, испугалась?</p><p>Она нырнула снова. Аня почувствовал холодные пальцы на своей ноге.</p><p>— Ну, Ларка! — сказала она сердито и лягнула ногой, стараясь попасть по мягкому.</p><p>Пальцы сжались крепче, а Ларка уже настойчиво, всей тяжестью потащила Аню под воду.</p><p>Пока ещё не боясь, Аня набрала воздуху, нырнула и очутилась с Ларой лицом к лицу.</p><p>Только это была не подружка.</p><p>Страшные жёлтые глаза не мигая глядели на неё с зеленоватого лица. Лягушачьи губы расползлись в сторону, обнажая острые клыки, а на пальцах руки, протянувшейся к Аниной шее, вместо ногтей загибались длинные когти. Длинные чёрные волосы русалки стояли вокруг её головы, словно донная трава, колыхались лохмотья оборванного платья.</p><p>Ни о чём не думая, Аня выгнулась назад, насколько могла, и свободной ногой пнула русалку в живот. От неожиданности та выпустила девочку, но не успела Аня рвануться наверх, к воздуху и свету, как русалка бросилась за ней.</p><p>И вдруг рядом с ними что-то плюхнулось. Раздался громкий визг, приглушённый слоем воды, и на голову русалки обрушился камень.</p><p>— Бей её, девча! — завопил родной Ларкин голос.</p><p>Русалка завертелась вокруг себя, забила ногами, путаясь в рваном платье, и кинулась спасаться на глубину. Из раненой камнем макушки потянулась струйка зелёной крови.<br/>Аня вынырнула, жадно хватая воздух ртом.</p><p>Вера и Наташа, схватив её за руки, потащили на берег. Ларка, вооружённая ещё одним камнем, прикрывала отход, бдительно глядя под воду.</p><p>— Русалка! — пропыхтела Аня, плюхнувшись на песок.</p><p>— Не, — мотнула головой Наташа. — Русалки красивые. А это Блядь из Колодца.</p><p>— Чего? — переспросила Аня и потыкала мизинцем в ухо, в глубине которого булькала вода.</p><p>— Б. из Колодца, — ответила культурная Ларка. — Не надо, Наташка, матом ругаться, некрасиво это. Хуже мужика. Б. в колодце у Синицыных жила. Потом ушла подземным ходом. Видно, у них к колодцу ход прокопан.</p><p>— Да нет, там просто подземная речка рядом, — сказала Вера. — Батя говорил, к нам учёные приезжали болото осушивать. А оно никак не осушивалось. Оказалось, к нему ведёт девять подземных речек, под всем Красным Болотом текут со всех сторон. Замаешься тут перекапывать и воду отводить.</p><p>— Сказали «на хуй!» и съеблись, — заключила некультурная Наташка.</p><p>Они добрались до своего лагеря на горе и повалились на горячие от солнца покрывала. Вокруг сладко и душно пахли цветы: ромашки — обычные белые и жёлтые лекарственные, солнечные зонтики пижмы, белая и розовая «кашка», лиловенькая душица и полезный от всех болезней зверобой.</p><p>Река продолжала жить своей жизнью. Над водой резали воздух ломтями серпокрылые стрижи. У отмелей верещали кулики. Плавно кружил коршун, высматривая добычу. Не верилось, что в глубине этой красивой речки вместе с серебристыми окунями, налимами и сазанами плавает этакая пакость.</p><p>— А Б. из Колодца? — спросила Аня, рассматривая глубокие ссадины на ноге.</p><p>— А она, видно, сначала жила в болоте. Там таким тварям самое раздолье, — сообщила Вера. — А потом в колодцы принялась шастать, чтобы людей было ближе топить. А потом деда Ваня Синицын взял берданку и солью полжопы ей отстрелил, вот она в реку и спряталась.</p><p>— Интересно, у меня заражения не будет? — озаботилась Аня.</p><p>— Да, здорово она тебя поцарапала.</p><p>Девочки склонились над Аниной ногой, рассматривая повреждения. Лара сорвала подорожник, размяла и ленточкой примотала к ссадинам.</p><p>— К мамке зайдём, йодом помажем, и ничего не будет, — утешила Аню Наташа. — Она не ядовитая. Под воду утащит только… и там сожрёт. А здоровые у неё когтищи, видела?</p><p>— Да, — сказала Аня, поёжившись. — И волосы длинные. И клыки. А лицо прямо зелёное. Она точно не русалка?</p><p>— Мертвячка, я думаю.</p><p>Девочки собрали покрывала, припасы и потихоньку пошли домой. Хотя подружки и уверяли Аню, что Б. из Колодца неядовитая, она всё равно чувствовала, как от царапин по ноге разливается холод и немеет икра. Несколько раз приходилось останавливаться, чтобы размять стопу, когда её сводило судорогой.</p><p>— Надо всем сказать, что Б. в реке, — вздохнула Аня. — Чтобы береглись.</p><p>— Да кто нам поверит? — махнула рукой Лара. — Скажут, девки на солнце перегрелись, утопленниц видеть начали.</p><p>— И потом, все её и так стерегутся, — добавила Наташа. — Она днём редко вылазиет, больше по ночам. Рыбаки с собой всегда дробовик берут или ружьё, солью стрелять. Блядь наша соли ужас как не любит. А парочки к воде не ходят никогда, на сеновалах любятся.</p><p>— Кого утащит — уж видно, на роду ему так написано, — подытожила Вера.</p><p>Первое совершенно не вязалось со вторым, а третье звучало ужасно жестоко, но Аня каким-то внутренним древним умом вдруг поняла, что так и есть: взрослые не верят в Б. из Колодца, но знают, что она всё время поблизости, и готовы дать ей отпор. Таковы правила.</p><p>А если кто и погибнет, это тоже по правилам. Такое это правило: хорь таскает и душит кур, а Б. из Колодца — людей. Так на Красном Болоте было всегда, и советская власть ничего пока не поменяла.</p><p>«Ну это до поры», — подумала Аня, щупая на ходу раненую ногу и чувствуя, как в её спокойной душе разгорается жажда мести.  </p><p>Мы ещё тебе покажем, Б. из Колодца! Не знаешь ты Мининых!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6. Чьё мясо съела</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 6<br/>Чьё мясо съела</b>
  </p>
</div>— Ты меня не знаешь! — заорал деда Ваня, грозно взмахнув кулаком. — Но ты меня узнаешь!<p>Тишина была ему ответом.</p><p>— Ты чьё мясо съела? Отвечай, скотина усатая!</p><p>Скотина молчала.</p><p>— Клавка! Сестра!</p><p>Тётя Клава тоже не отозвалась, и деда Ваня кипел в одиночестве.</p><p>— Клава! Слышь, чё говорю?! Клавка! Ух ты, глушня!</p><p>— Чего тебе, неугомонный?</p><p>Тётя Клава вынырнула из бани, вытирая руки о передник.</p><p>— Где ходишь, тетеря? — возопил деда Ваня.</p><p>— Стираю я, — недовольно ответила тётя Клава. — Чё случилось-то?</p><p>— Мясо где?</p><p>— Да на тарелке оставила! Не видишь, что ли?</p><p>— А чё тут видеть-то? — злобно отозвался деда Ваня, разглядывая пустую тарелку, над которой вились мухи. — Ты зачем тарелку на скамью поставила, тетёха? Икра сожрала! Куда в неё лезет, в прорву ебучую! Сама с вершок, пузо с горшок!</p><p>Икра была кошка Синицыных. До года её не звали никак, а после имя пришло само, ибо Икра была люто плодовита. Любое семя прорастало в ней шестью-семью котятами. Нерестилась Икра три раза в год.</p><p>— Утоплю на хуй! — доверительно обещал деда Ваня.</p><p>И тётя Клава согласно вздыхала:</p><p>— Куда их? Солить, что ли?</p><p>Однако слепые розовые икринки каждый раз пробуждали в бездетной тёте Клаве охранительное чувство, затмевавшее ей разум ровно до тех пор, пока котята не дорастали благополучно до раздаточного возраста. Деда Ваня, несмотря на жгучий нрав и неутомимую матерщинность, любил сестру и в её заёбах ей не препятствовал.</p><p>Не прошло и трёх лет, как Икряные дети составили половину кошачьего поголовья деревни. От полного порабощения Красное Болото спас счетовод Василий Ильич.</p><p>Придя однажды к Синицыным по какой-то надобности, он строго поглядел на Икру, почесал её пальцем между ушами и сказал:</p><p>— Всё, горшочек. Боле не вари.</p><p>После чего Икра совсем перестала плодоносить. Счастливо освободившись от детородной повинности, кошка Синицыных нашла себя в гастрономии. Жрала она с той же страстью, с какой раньше рожала, и жрала, что примечательно, не мышей. Мышей она душила и складывала рядком: половину у тёти-Клавиной кровати, половину — у деды-Ваниной.</p><p>Жрала она украденное. Воровала Икра легко и талантливо, не избегая никакой человеческой еды, кроме самогона и карамели.</p><p>— Икра! — возопила тётя Клава, напрасно пытаясь разбудить кошачью совесть. — Ах ты, сучка!</p><p>Кошачья совесть крепко спала, свернувшись клубком на тёплом, хорошо набитом кошачьем желудке. Сама же кошка Икра совершенно не понимала, чего от неё хотят и в чём упрекают. Она только таращила в недоумении сонные, якобы с самого утра не раскрывавшиеся жёлтые глаза.</p><p>Тётя Клава раздражённо бросила в кошку веником и добилась того, что Икра всё-таки поджала хвост и удрала в заросли лопухов, но мяса было уже не вернуть.</p><p>— Да ну её! — сказала тётя Клава. — Там курица почти доварилась. Сейчас бельё развешу и лапшу сделаю, а ты пока воды в баню натаскай. Затоплю вечером.</p><p>Деда Ваня и тётя Клава брали воду из своего колодца, а не из общего колхозного, и не из красной облупленной колонки, до которой идти в общем было недалеко, только до конца улицы, и не у сестры Маринки, до которой и вовсе было близко, через два двора. Из своего родного колодца брали они воду, с удовольствием поливали ею огород и таскали в баню (для питья в доме был насос, качавший воду из скважины).</p><p>Колодец у Синицыных был старый, старше дома. Деда Ваня и тётя Клава не пользовались им почти три года. Стоял он печально, закрытый толстой деревянной крышкой и сверх того придавленный камнями, как будто из колодца могло выскочить что-то опасное, а теперь открылся.</p><p>Деда Ваня набирал ведро за ведром и носил в баню, наполнив сначала бак для горячей воды, а потом ряд бачков для холодной. Осталось принести всего пару вёдер, когда случилось страшное.</p><p>Чёрные скользкие руки стремительно высунулись из колодца, и в лицо деде Ване глянули злые жёлтые глаза.</p><p>— Едритская ты расхеровина! — вскрикнул деда Ваня высоким, обабившимся от внезапного испуга голосом и тяжёлым наполненным ведром стукнул по склизкой руке.</p><p>Тварь крякнула и полетела обратно в колодец. Вслед за ней полетело и ведро с куском обрезанной острым когтем верёвки.</p><p>Деда Ваня отскочил от колодца, часто дыша, и закрыл его крышкой.</p><p>— Сука подлячая! — сказал он, немного опомнившись, обычным своим хриплым голосом. — Опять теперь к Маринке за водой ходить! У-у, уёбище! Ведь ушла было, так опять тута! Что за лето такое! То Дохлый Немец, то эта пиздень!</p><p>Тихо ругаясь, деда Ваня принялся наваливать на деревянную крышку камни. Покончив с этим делом, он вытер пот со лба. С неба на него пялилось жёлтое солнце, злое, как глаз колодезной девки. Душно пахло лебедой, пряно — крапивой.</p><p>— Скосить бы надо этот бурьян, — пробормотал деда Ваня, успокаиваясь. — Ишь, вымахал! И дряни какой-то натащено…</p><p>Под ногами хрустели кости. Деда Ваня опустил взгляд и присмотрелся к ним. Лежали они тут давно и почему-то не привлекали к себе внимания ни деды Вани, ни тёти Клавы, что было странно, поскольку люди они были аккуратные. И, кажется, становилось их больше день ото дня.</p><p>Кости были разные: козьи, куриные и вроде собачьи. Подошла Икра и с интересом понюхала массивный говяжий мосол. Даже совершенно неопытному в зоологии человеку было понятно, что небольшой кругленькой Икре такой мосол не по зубам.</p><p>Происшествие с мясом предстало перед дедой Ваней в новом свете.</p><p>— Ох ты ж блядский нахуй! — огорчился он, не выносивший несправедливости даже по отношению к кошкам. — Прости, Икринка. Наврал я на тебя. Значит, Блядь из Колодца за жратвой вылазиет, а не только за душами человечьими!</p><p>Он наклонился и приласкал кошку корявой ладонью.</p><p>Икра заморгала, озадаченная непривычным деды-Ваниным поведением, и на всякий случай затарахтела.</p><p>Будь она поумнее, в её мозгу тотчас возникли бы светлые перспективы. Однако ничего там не возникло, кроме привычной констатации человечьей непредсказуемости, а также некоторых соображений относительно варёной курицы, которую Икра давно учуяла и хотела взять себе.</p><p>Б. в Колодце, качавшаяся на оборванной верёвке без ведра, тоже всё слышала сквозь щели в толстой деревянной крышке.</p><p>Будь она поумнее, она бы оскорбилась. Однако в склизком её мозгу не мелькнуло ничего, кроме смутных набросков к плану, как бы заманить деду Ваню поближе к колодцу, заставить отвалить камни и, разумеется, утащить вниз.</p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 7<br/>Страшный Петушок</b>
  </p>
</div>Разумеется, могла бы она утащить вниз и синицынских кур, только их держали в загоне и на свободный выгул не пускали. А всё из-за петуха.<p>У тёти Клавы с дедой Ваней петух был никудышный, инкубаторский. Пел он как попало и кур по вечерам загонял в курятник не вовремя. От этого куры плохо неслись. Деда Ваня на петуха очень сердился и всё время хотел пустить его на суп, но тётя Клава отчего-то жалела дурня. Снежно-белый, голенастый, с глупыми круглыми глазами, слишком большими на слишком маленькой голове, петух шлялся между курами, как цыплёнок-переросток. Имени у него не было, поскольку хозяева были уверены, что петух у них не заживётся.</p><p>— Да хуй с ним! — говорил деда Ваня соседям. — Всё равно его хорь сожрёт или собака соседская утащит.</p><p>У Марины Пантелеевны кочет, наоборот, был отличный, всю петушиную науку знал наизусть и свой красный гребень носил горделиво, набекрень, как добрый молодец — шапку с красным околышем. Грива у него была рыжая с прозеленью, шпоры — гусарские, а звали его Керогазом за вспыльчивый характер.</p><p>И надо же было случиться такому, что безымянный инкубаторский петух вёл безмятежную жизнь, а с Керогазом произошла неприятность.</p><p>Произошла она по вине хозяйской дочери Любы. А точнее — Любиного мужа.</p><p>Дочь приехала в гости к Марине Пантелеевне из подмосковного города Подольска. Вместе с ней приехал муж её Сева Минин, который хоть и был тоже местный, из исконных болотчан, но редко радовал семью и родную деревню своими посещениями.</p><p>Работал Сева в засекреченном институте, даже названия которого не произносил полностью, отделываясь непонятными аббревиатурами, отрываться от своих занятий очень не любил и к деревенской жизни вообще относился неодобрительно.</p><p>— Тёплый сортир ему дороже родной матери! — говаривала иногда Надежда Павловна в сердцах.</p><p>Вот этот самый Сева Минин и привёз любимой тёще подарок. И нет бы привезти красивую клеёнку в васильках, или машинку для выдавливания косточек из вишни, или конфет хороших (всем этим озаботилась практичная Люба), притащил он Марине Пантелеевне ни много ни мало — петушка.</p><p>Но не простого, а искусственного. Но не игрушечного, а настоящего. Настоящего, да не совсем.</p><p>Вынул его из большой картонной коробки и пустил на двор.</p><p>— Это што? — опасливо спросила Марина Пантелеевна.</p><p>— Это петушок, — гордо ответил зять.</p><p>Петушок молчал, глядя на Марину Пантелеевну холодными блестящими глазами. Выглядел он и вправду как петушок. Чёрный как уголь, только гребень и лапы — красные.</p><p>Смотрел — не моргал.</p><p>— Это робот, — объяснил Сева, немного смущённый реакцией тёщи.</p><p>— Робот! — воскликнула Аня, которая зашла к бабе Марине за молоком. — Неужели таких уже делают?</p><p>— Экспериментальный образец, — объяснил Сева Минин, сияя от удовольствия. — Я сам его собрал, в свободное от работы время.</p><p>Люба покусывала нижнюю губу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Петушок и на неё саму произвёл глубокое впечатление, но со временем она к нему попривыкла, видеть же онемевшую мать ей было непривычно и забавно.</p><p>Чёрный петушок-робот медленным плавным движением повернул голову и продолжал её поворачивать, пока не обернул вокруг своей оси.</p><p>— Ёж твою вошь! — вырвалось у Марины Пантелеевны.</p><p>Керогаз подошёл к сопернику, распушив гриву и набычившись.</p><p>— Око-ко-ко-о-о! — пригрозил он. — Выклюю!</p><p>Новый петушок переступил лапами, молча и всё так же не моргая. Вышло страшно.</p><p>Керогаз трусливо отбежал к подопечному гарему. Тряхнул гребнем, расправил хвост и сделал вид, что ничего не случилось.</p><p>Куры с волнением переминались, сгрудившись, кокотали, поглядывая то на законного супруга, то на пришельца. Пришелец им не нравился. Какой-то он был неживой, как утюг, который вдруг отрастил ноги и хвост и прикинулся своим.</p><p>— Какой страшный петушок! — заметила Аня.</p><p>Так его и назвали — Страшный Петушок.</p><p>Вечером того дня, когда на Аню напала Б. из Колодца (напала она и на деду Ваню, но этого Аня не знала, а деда Ваня не знал про неё), семья Мининых села ужинать. Пришли тётя Оля с годовалым Пашкой-Пыжиком, немного поохала над забинтованной ногой Ани.</p><p>— Где ж ты так?</p><p>— На речке о корягу поцарапалась, — ответила Аня и посмотрела в окно, чтобы не выдать себя лживым взглядом. — Смотрите, баба Марина идёт!</p><p>— И Севка с Любой могли бы прийти, — проворчала баба Надя. — Толку-то, что сын приехал. И не вижу его вовсе, будто он в своём Подольске. Одно что за этим чёртовым Страшным Петушком наблюдает.</p><p>Марина Пантелеевна вошла с торжественным лицом. Села на лавку. От чая отказалась, помолчала немного и выдала то, с чем пришла:</p><p>— Он хоря задавил.</p><p>— Чего? — спросили хором папа Дима и баба Надя.</p><p>— Страшный Петушок задавил хоря, — прошептала Марина Пантелеевна. — Вот только нашла.</p><p>— А как узнали, что это Петушок? — спросила баба Надя.</p><p>— Так он рядом стоял. Гордился.</p><p>— Ведь это хорошо? — неуверенно сказала мама. — Сколько этот хорь кур задушил и цыплят перетаскал!</p><p>— Так-то оно так, — проговорила Марина Пантелеевна. — Вроде и хорошо. Но с другой стороны — и нехорошо. Хорь-то, он всегда был, а Петушка такого ещё не было. Вдруг он ещё кого задушит?</p><p>— Кого? — удивилась баба Надя. — Если лису, так это хорошо, а если ястреба — и того лучше.</p><p>— Петушок охраняет кур, — задумчиво сказал Лёшка. — От всех охраняет. Тузик наш как-то куру украл. Петушок и его может.</p><p>— Он же маленький, а Тузик вон какой большой! — возразила Аня.</p><p>— Петушок — робот, а у роботов знаешь какая сила! — уверенно сказал Лёшка. — Если не задавит, то заклюёт.</p><p>— А ведь мы этих кур едим иногда, — задумалась Аня. — Значит, мы им тоже враги?</p><p>— Ну хватит! — рассердилась мама. — Разговорились тут! Задавил Петушок хорька — и очень хорошо! И даже замечательно! Ничего он Тузику не сделает, да и нам тоже.</p><p>Разговор утух. Марина Пантелеевна отдохнула и понесла новость дальше.</p><p>Ане было жалко хорька. Но и кур, которых хорёк убивал, ей было жалко тоже.</p><p>Лёша обдумывал, как применить Страшного Петушка в борьбе со шпионами и прочими врагами социалистического строя. Можно было, к примеру, забросить отряд Петушков в Африку с целью уничтожения белых угнетателей и прочего колониального сброда.</p><p>— Смотри-ка, есть польза от Севкиной науки! — заметил папа Дима.</p><p>Мама Света с тётей Олей и бабой Надей просто молчали. Им было не по себе.</p><p>После ужина Лёша уехал куда-то на велосипеде, а к Ане пришли подружки. Сначала они все вместе сходили посмотреть на Страшного Петушка.</p><p>— Как он работает? — спросила любопытная Лара у дяди Севы.</p><p>Тот принялся объяснять что-то непонятное про микросхемы, резисторы и транзисторы. Послушав полчасика и понаблюдав за Петушком, сидевшим на заборе и вращавшим головой, как радар, девочки засобирались домой.</p><p>— Наука! — уважительно сказала Вера.</p><p>Керогаз с подопечным гаремом опустошали корыто с кормом. На робота они не обращали внимания, решив, что эта штука в форме петушка весьма им полезна и ни капли не вредна.</p><p>— Куда пойдём? — спросила Наташка.</p><p>— Давайте ко мне, — предложила Аня. — Расскажу вам одну историю.</p><p>Дома они устроились в спаленке за печкой, задёрнули плюшевую штору, повешенную вместо двери, зажгли свечку, и Аня принялась рассказывать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Второй Анин рассказ. Кого нашли в капусте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Второй Анин рассказ.<br/>Кого нашли в капусте</b>
  </p>
</div>— Во время войны в одной деревне жила старушка. Сын у неё ушёл на войну, жена сына с детьми уехала в эвакуацию. Старушка не захотела никуда уехать из родной деревни, но стало ей очень грустно одной. И вспомнила она, что детей находят в капусте.<p> </p><p>Наташка захихикала. Лара ткнула её локтем в бок, а Вера сердито зашипела. Олежка смотрел на Аню не отрываясь, сунув в рот кончик указательного пальца. Огонёк лампы мягко отражался в его больших тёмных глазах.</p><p>Аня продолжала, будто её не прерывали:</p><p>— Пошла старушка в огород и стала искать между кочанами. А были они уже большие, крепкие, с круглыми хрусткими листьями. Искала старушка, искала и нашла большой камень ростом с младенчика. Взяла она этот камень, принесла домой, а там выкупала и завернула в одеяльце. Назвала Сашенькой.</p><p>Все думали, что старушка с ума сошла. Она Сашеньку баюкала, спать с собой клала, песенки ему пела. Сшила ему красную рубашечку.</p><p>Пришли в деревню немцы, стали дома под постой занимать. Зашли и к старушке, а она у окна сидит, Сашеньку на руках качает.</p><p>Немцы увидели, что камень у старушки в рубашечку одет, и тоже подумали, что она ненормальная. Выгнали её из дома, стала она в бане жить. А в доме поселился немецкий командир.</p><p>И вот как-то старушка собралась спать, на полок легла, половичком закрылась, под головой — веник берёзовый вместо подушки. Потянулась Сашеньку обнять — а его нету. Со старушки сон соскочил. Где оставила? Куда идти, где искать?</p><p>И тут из темноты голос:</p><p>— Спи-ко, баушка, мне побегать нужно.</p><p>Успокоилась старушка.</p><p>— И то, — говорит, — Сашенька, уж ты побегай. А то всё на руках да на руках!</p><p>Сказала эдак и спать легла. Проснулась утром от криков. Немцы бегают, вопят: нашли своего командира мёртвым. Лицо синее, глаза вылезли, язык вывалился, а грудь вся раздавлена, будто его грузовиком переехало, и кости торчат.</p><p>«Партизанен! — кричат. — Партизанен!»</p><p>Тут им староста и говорит: «Как же партизаны без шума в избу-то попали, когда на лавке немец, под лавкой немец и подле командира на матрасе денщик спит? Почему никого больше не тронули? Как зашли, как вышли?»</p><p>Толковый был мужик, хотя и предатель.</p><p>Немцы подумали: и правда. Всё-таки для острастки повесили одного парня, который сердито на них смотрел.</p><p>А старушка в огороде грядки полола, и Сашенька рядом. Утром его подле себя нашла.</p><p>Однако же немцам странно показалось, как их командир умер.</p><p>Прислали для розыска эсэсовцев. Они солдат из дома выгнали, сами поселились. Старушку стали допрашивать: как да что, да было ли раньше такое, чтобы в её доме случались ужасные смерти?</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает старушка, — мы с Сашенькой хорошо жили, никто не умирал.</p><p>А сама улыбается и на Сашеньке рубашечку поправляет. На камне-то.</p><p>— Ферюкт альте! — сказали немцы. — Чокнутая старуха!</p><p>Пошла старушка обратно в баню. И опять ночью Сашенька у неё побегать отпросился.</p><p>Утром нашли всех эсэсовцев убитыми: головы разбиты, мозги наружу. А у старшего эсэсовца вообще мозгов нет: кто-то съел и череп изнутри вылизал.</p><p>— Меня стошнит сейчас! — простонала Ларка.</p><p>— Потом тошнись! — отмахнулась Наташа. — Это Сашенька их, да?</p><p>— Слушайте дальше. — Аня сдвинула брови и наклонилась вперёд. — Тут уже немцы разбираться не стали. Собрали всех деревенских и повели к оврагу, расстреливать. Пулемёт приготовили. И старушку тоже погнали. Все плачут, а она смеётся.</p><p>Староста и спрашивает:</p><p>— Чего хохочешь, старая?</p><p>— А мне, — отвечает старушка, — Сашенька такую потешку рассказал!</p><p>— Да, — сказал староста, — распотешат тебя сейчас.</p><p>И заплакал, как все. Его тоже расстрелять решили, хоть он был и предатель.</p><p>Вот немцы довели деревенских до оврага, велели в ряд построиться. Все кричат, женщины воют!</p><p>И вдруг голосок звонкий:</p><p>— Пусти меня, баушка, побегать!</p><p>— Да уж ступай, Сашенька! — говорит старушка.</p><p>Положила его наземь. А немцы уже пулемёт приладили и камеру поставили — снимать расстрел.</p><p>Аня прервалась и оглядела слушателей. Все смотрели на неё не моргая и не дыша. Кивнув, она продолжила:</p><p>— И стал Сашенька расти. Сначала стал с кошку, потом — с собаку, потом — с телёнка. Немцы это увидели и не знают, что делать: стоит перед ними каменный человек в красной рубашке и всё растёт. Стал Сашенька ростом с танк и пошёл на немцев. Ног у него нету, так он стоймя то левым боком вперёд, то правым, и так быстро-быстро движется. А сам всё больше.</p><p>Немцы давай по нему стрелять: из автоматов, из пулемёта, гранаты бросают. А Сашеньке хоть бы что. Он же каменный. Где пройдёт, от немца лепёшка останется. Так всех и передавил.</p><p>Деревенские от страха разбежались кто куда, потом в лес ушли и стали партизанить: в деревню нельзя было возвращаться. Новые немцы набегут и всех расстреляют. Ну, и Сашеньки тоже сильно боялись.</p><p>Когда наши немцев погнали, зашли и в эту деревню, а там избы стоят чистые, тёплые, скотина вся ухожена, собаки сытые, огороды политые, а людей нет никого. Стали искать, нашли в лесу партизан. Те узнали, что немцев прогнали, возвратились в деревню.</p><p>Удивительно им было, кто без них за хозяйством следил. Но никого не нашли. И старушку ту не нашли тоже.</p><p>Вернулся её сын с фронта, его жена с детьми вернулась, а старушки нет: пропала. А ещё исчезли все камни в деревне. Даже в бани на каменку из других мест возили.</p><p>Прошло много лет. И вот однажды пионеры решили пройти по местам боевой партизанской славы. Зашли они в лес, далеко от деревни, и видят: большой курган посреди поляны, весь из камней сложен. И это не диво, а то диво, что каждый камень — в красной рубашечке.</p><p>Подошли пионеры к кургану. Тихо вокруг: лес не шумит, птицы не поют. И вдруг слышат — кто-то тихонько шепчет детскими голосами:</p><p>— Баушка-баушка! Пусти-ко нас побегать!</p><p>А из кургана старушка отвечает:</p><p>— Ужо побегайте, детушки!..</p><p>Дверь распахнулась. Девчонки завизжали, хватаясь друг за друга.</p><p>— Опять подружек запугала, Анютка? — сказала мама. — Идите молоко пить, и по домам, полуночницы.</p><p>Хотя до полуночи оставалось ещё целых три часа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 8. Перевал Дятлов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 8<br/>Перевал Дятлов</b>
  </p>
</div>Дождавшись полуночи, Лёша осторожно поднялся с матраса, взял со стула одежду и, чутко прислушиваясь к посвистыванию и похрапыванию спящих в разных углах избы домочадцев, взобрался на подоконник, откуда соскользнул в палисадник. Там, среди отцветших пионов и выросшего самосевом иван-чая, он натянул штаны, футболку и зашарил под черёмухой, где ещё днём спрятал резиновые сапоги.<p>По словам Серёги, возле болота следовало остерегаться гадюк.</p><p>Широкая улица Свердлова с блестящими лужами белела в лунном свете, будто покрытая снегом, но ветер с реки дул такой тёплый и ласковый, что даже не верилось, будто на свете бывает зима. Лёша перелез через штакетник и быстро пошёл вверх по улице.</p><p>Кто-то заунывно, тоскливо завыл из дальнего угла огорода Синицыных, где в бурьяне стоял старый колодец. Лёша вздрогнул и прибавил шагу.</p><p>Ребята ждали его за оградой у старого дуба.</p><p>— Готов? — спросил Серёга.</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Дело было в том, что во время войны на болоте немцы возвели секретный объект. Местные партизаны пытались дознаться, что творится на фашистской базе и нельзя ли её уничтожить, но базу хитрые фрицы расположили на островке посреди болота, добираясь к ней по охраняемому понтонному мосту, что создавало непреодолимые трудности для разведки и проникновения.</p><p>Никаких вылазок фрицы с базы не делали, тихо занимаясь на ней своими секретными фашистскими делами, а хлопот у партизан и без того хватало, поэтому базу решено было разъяснить позднее, при более благоприятных обстоятельствах.</p><p>Когда фронт подошёл к Красному Болоту, перехлестнул через него и двинулся на запад, база с фрицами и понтонным мостом в одночасье исчезла. Уже после войны на островок добрались люди в форме, использовав для того вертолёт, и не нашли там ничего, кроме мусора.</p><p>Вот на эту загадочную историю и собирались пролить свет ребята.</p><p>Между тем лес в том месте, куда собирались друзья, был гиблым. До революции смерти и исчезновения людей приписывали лесным чертям и злым болотным духам, после — затаившимся белогвардейцам и прочей контре, во время войны, понятно, немцам. Но вот что удивительно: уже не было ни чертей, ни немцев, а люди продолжали гибнуть. Иногда их находили в лесу, почему-то совершенно раздетыми, а иногда они попросту исчезали, и только на краю болота оставался от них сапог или рюкзак.</p><p>Нехорошее это место было отмечено засекой, сделанной вроде как от лесных пожаров, а на самом деле — для предупреждения, и называлось Перевалом Дятлов.</p><p>Дятлов там и впрямь было видимо-невидимо: больших, средних и малых, пёстрых и белоспинных, зелёных и седых. Настоящий рай для дятлолюба. Ночью они, конечно, все спали.</p><p>Лёше показалось, что шли они очень долго. Он то и дело спотыкался, а комаров даже не бил, а просто стирал с лица руками. Наконец Серёга остановился.</p><p>— Видите, засохшая ель с раздвоенной вершиной? Проход начинается там. Немцы понтонный мост затопили, но он неглубоко, можно пройти.</p><p>Болото было чёрным, тишина повисла над водой. Даже комары не звенели. Вдруг уханье разорвало тишину и крупная крылатая тень пролетела прямо над головами.</p><p>Неясыть, определил Лёша.</p><p>Он поёжился и потёр руки, покрывшиеся гусиной кожей.</p><p>— Чего трясёшься? — снисходительно спросил Серёга. — Напугался?</p><p>— Замёрз.</p><p>— Да уж, не жарко, — согласился Серёга. — Что ж ты в одной футболке? Хорошо хоть, штаны надел.</p><p>Сам он был в брезентовой рыбацкой куртке. Андрюха тоже оделся продуманно: в длинные штаны и свитер, на голове — когда-то щегольская рыжая замшевая кепочка с козырьком.</p><p>Раздражённый тем, что друзья не предупредили его надеть что-нибудь основательное, а сам он не догадался, Лёша нагнулся и затолкал выбившиеся штанины в сапоги.</p><p>— Смотрите! — сказал он. — Следы какие-то. Как будто от тачки.</p><p>Серёга посветил на землю фонариком.</p><p>Глубокие следы огибали группу вывороченных пней с длинными, изгибистыми, как анаконды, корнями и сворачивали к деревянной халабуде, сколоченной кое-как из старых досок. Видно было, что неизвестный остановил тачку и выгрузил из неё какие-то продолговатые предметы. Борозды в земле показали, что предметы волокли к халабуде, а там следы пропадали.</p><p>Ребята приникли к щелям в стенах, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в пыльной темноте.</p><p>— Пахнет, — сказал Серёга.</p><p>— Воняет, — уточнил Лёша. — Тухлым мясом.</p><p>— Всё ясно. — Андрюха шлёпнул себя по колену. — Там тела!</p><p>— Какие тела? — Лёшин голос невольно дрогнул.</p><p>— Человеческие, — отрезал Андрюха. — С тачки сгрузили, в халабуду заволокли. Видите, какие следы? Это они каблуками по земле бороздили.</p><p>— Глупости выдумываешь, — возразил Серёга. — Это, наверное, опять из мехмастерской запчастей натырили. Лёнька Самохвалов с друганом своим Козырьком тырят, а Мишка-бригадир боится председателю сказать. Он хотел, да Лёнька собаку его облил бензином и поджёг. Сказал, в другой раз дом Мишке сожжёт.</p><p>— Выблядок, — веско сказал Андрюха. — Вот скажу брату, пусть ему ноги выдернет. Собаку убить — последнее дело. Не человек ты после этого.</p><p>— Давайте зайдём внутрь, — предложил Лёша.</p><p>— Замок же.</p><p>Лёша, ни слова не говоря, вынул из кармана хитро изогнутую проволочку, подмигнул ребятам, и через минуту замок повис на одной дужке.</p><p>— Ловко! — одобрил Андрюха, а Серёга только посмотрел с уважением.</p><p>— Папин «крестник» научил, — сказал Лёша. — Папа его сначала за воровство посадил, а потом, когда тот исправился, на работу устроил. Слесарем.</p><p>В халабуде запах стоял такой, что казалось, будто его можно увидеть. Кроме запаха, видеть было нечего: от стены к стене протянулась верёвочка, на которой болтались сушёные лещи, у стены — вёдра, старые корзины, небольшая лопатка.</p><p>— Всё уже увезли, — заметил Лёша разочарованно.</p><p>— Тела закопали, — не желал расставаться со своей идеей Андрюха. — Видите, лопата стоит?</p><p>— Да она маленькая, — засмеялся Серёга. — Какие тела? Такой только корешки выкапывать. Не знаю, чем тут Самохвалов занимался. Может, он мясо ворует? Хотя сейчас скотину не забивают. А может, на уток охотится? Это вот уже браконьерство и вообще безобразие. Сейчас они птенцов выводят.</p><p>— Надо за ним проследить! — сказал Лёша.</p><p>— Надо, — согласился Серёга. — Только завтра. А сейчас идёмте мост смотреть.</p><p>Лёша запер замок, и они снова направились к болоту.</p><p>— Сегодня я вам только подходы покажу, а сам остров нужно исследовать в светлое время. И лучше взять еды побольше, на весь день. Неизвестно, сколько мы там провозимся. Ещё я дробовик возьму.</p><p>— Думаешь, там немцы остались? — скептически спросил Андрюха.</p><p>— Это вряд ли, но мало ли что. Вот он, мост!</p><p>Сначала Лёше показалось, что Серёга шагнул прямо в болото и сейчас уйдёт в трясину с головой, но под грязью и вправду оказался мост. Серёга стоял, немного покачиваясь, сапоги по щиколотку в воде.</p><p>— Ничего себе! — засмеялся Андрюха. — Как будто по воде ходит! Исусик!</p><p>— Идём за мной! — поманил Серёга.</p><p>— Погоди, — сказал Лёша, разматывая верёвку, которую прихватил из халабуды. — В связке пойдём, как альпинисты. Вдруг кто-то поскользнётся?</p><p>Ребята сочли идею здравой. Как выяснилось немного погодя, она оказалась спасительной.</p><p>Сначала всё шло хорошо. Мост качался под ногами, но не сильно, а так, предупредительно. Грязь тоже оказалась не такой уж вязкой. Ребята продвинулись довольно далеко и уже собрались идти назад, когда Серёга воскликнул:</p><p>— Глядите! Кувшинки цветут!</p><p>Лёша повернул голову. И впрямь: на чёрной стоячей воде, словно на гладком зеркале, лежали широкие глянцевые листья, а между ними — белые цветы, прекраснее которых Лёша ничего в жизни не видел. Ветерок подул в сторону ребят, и запах стоячей воды смешался с чудесным нежным ароматом. Зеркальная вода подёрнулась рябью.</p><p>«Странная рябь, — подумал Лёша. — В одном только месте. И всё приближается, как будто… как будто к нам кто-то плывёт под водой».</p><p>Мост дёрнулся и начал подпрыгивать, словно его поднимали снизу, а потом резко опускали, всё сильнее и сильнее.</p><p>— Падайте! — закричал Лёша и рухнул на колени, носками сапог цепляясь за какую-то щель в мосту.</p><p>Андрюха и Серёга упали. Только упали они не на мост, а в болото, Серёга — налево, Андрюха — направо.</p><p>Лёшу чуть не передавило пополам. На мгновение он замер, соображая, кого тянуть первым. Серёга энергично дёргался, и Лёша решил, что он спасётся сам, а вот Андрей висел на верёвке неподвижно. Мост перестал качаться. То, что толкало его, занялось чем-то другим.</p><p>«Андрюхой!» — понял Лёша, нащупал верёвку, скользкую, словно намыленную, и принялся перебирать её. Пахло мокрым деревом, гнилью и странным тухлым духом.</p><p>«Только не паникуй, — уговаривал он себя. — Ты справишься. Тяни, и всё, изо всех сил тяни!»</p><p>И он тянул. Сердце колотилось, лёгкие работали как кузнечные мехи, руки тряслись от напряжения. Верёвка натянулась и вдруг начала уходить в обратную сторону, в трясину. Лёша цеплялся за неё, обдирая ладони, но они тоже стали скользкими от грязи и крови, и мальчик понял, что не удержит друга.</p><p>Мост снова заходил вправо-влево. Кто-то взбирался на него за Лёшиной спиной, а он только и мог, что держать уходящую в болото верёвку и цепляться носками сапог в попытке не свалиться в трясину самому. Мост ушёл под воду, когда на него вскарабкалось чёрное от грязи тело.</p><p>— Блю… буль… булядь! — пробулькало он. — Блядь!</p><p>— Андрюху кто-то уносит! — заорал Лёша. — Хватай верёвку!</p><p>Серёга схватился. Вдвоём они тащили и дёргали, пока наконец то, что держало Андрюху, не сдалось и не прекратило сопротивление. На миг Лёше показалось, что сейчас они вытащат оборванный, разлохмаченный конец верёвки. Или, того страшнее, половину Андрюхи, как в ужасном японском фильме «Легенда о динозавре».</p><p>Но Андрюха был цел и даже дышал — кашлял и отплёвывался. И свитер, и штаны, и кепка с козырьком — всё на нём было мокро и грязно, а бледно-синее лицо дрожало и капало.</p><p>Назад они шли как бурлаки на Волге — спотыкаясь и падая, волоком таща обессилевшего Андрюху.</p><p>На берегу упали было на сырую траву, но тут же, спохватившись, вскочили и потащились дальше, за засеку, мимо халабуды, пока проклятое болото не скрылось из вида. Только там легли отдохнуть.</p><p>— Что это было? — спросил Лёша. — Кто тебя тащил?</p><p>— Не знаю, — вяло сказал Андрюха. — Грязь же, не видно ни хуя. Глаза залепило, горло залепило. Спасла нас твоя верёвка, Лёшка, пропали бы ни за грош. А я ещё Найду взять хотел — точно бы утащили. То ли сом огромный пастью схватил, то ли какая-то чертовщина лапами — зубов нету, а держит крепко. Сильная, скользкая, лягнуть не во что.</p><p>— Идти-то можешь? — спросил Серёга.</p><p>— Да уж дойду. Не в лесу же ночевать. Кто его знает, что тут ещё водится?</p><p>Назад ребята шли молча. Необходимости соблюдать тишину не было, но пережитое ещё стояло слишком близко, так что никто не имел желания разговаривать. Только в самой деревне мальчики обрели голос.</p><p>— По домам? — сказал Андрюха. — Надо одежду простирнуть или спрятать где-то до завтра. Мамка увидит грязное, пиздюлей надаёт.</p><p>Кивнув друг другу на прощанье, ребята двинулись по домам.</p><p>Луна уже закатывалась за вершины вётел, небо на востоке посветлело. Кто-то у старого колодца выл с невыразимой печалью, обращаясь не то к убегающей луне, не то к маленькому красному спутнику, летящему по земной орбите.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 9. Лампочка Ильича</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 9<br/>Лампочка Ильича</b>
  </p>
</div>Кто-то выл с невыразимой печалью. Это грустила Найда, овчарка Лядовых, обнаружив разорённым свой тайник с костями в огороде Синицыных.<p>А Лёша шёл домой. Ноги были тяжелы от усталости, а одежда — от грязи. И всё же любознательность, унаследованная от отца и деда, не умерла и не заснула, побуждая его к новым приключениям.</p><p>Возле дома Василия Ильича, счетовода, эта любознательность заметила светящееся окно и немедленно уколола Лёшу изнутри. Ему давно не давала покоя идея подглядеть, как Ильич колдует по ночам.</p><p>Тёмные умы считают, что есть на свете оборотни и волколаки. Днём они люди, а ночью — звери, но пока не поймаешь их на горячем, нипочём не догадаешься, как на самом деле обстоят с ними дела.</p><p>Ильич не вводил окружающих в заблуждение ни одним из своих обликов, а во всякое время гармонично имел две ипостаси, одна из которых занималась хозяйством и вела колхозную бухгалтерию, а другая изучала заклинания, варила зелья и являлась вполне себе состоявшимся колдуном.</p><p>Все односельчане знали Ильича с обеих сторон и хотя не одобряли его антинаучных занятий, но в то же время и упрёков ему не делали. Причиной последнему могла быть как терпимость красных болотчан, так и боязнь их быть проклятыми.</p><p>Хотя колдовства и вытекающих из него заклинаний, как доказано наукой, не существует, однако проверять на себе бездейственность проклятий Ильича никто не торопился.</p><p>Собаку Ильич не держал, собаки вообще колдуна не любили, в отличие от кошек и лошадей, поэтому Лёша беспрепятственно перелез через забор, порвав, правда, штаны о гвоздь. Но штанам этим уже ничего не было страшно, поэтому Лёша не стал обращать внимания на очередную неприятность, тихонечко подкрался к окну и заглянул внутрь.</p><p>Ильич аккуратно раскладывал на столе лампочки. Лампочки были большие и маленькие, обычные круглые, грибом, и длинные, в виде свечки, и даже трубки дневного света.</p><p>Закончив раскладывать, Ильич склонился над столом и монотонно забормотал:</p><p>— Тук да стук, свет да навет! За чащею дремучею, под ивою плакучею красное знамя закопано, в нём партейское сердце замотано. Карла Мракса призываю, им тьму разгоняю. Карл Мракс придёт, тьму невежества разведёт — от гнилого капитализьму да к светлому коммунизьму. Как Троцкого Меркадер зарубил, так я чернецов болотных погубил…</p><p>Ильич бормотал, водя над столом руками, и вдруг все лампы затеплились светом, сначала слабым, затем — всё сильнее и ярче, и наконец — нестерпимо, словно в каждую лампу налили немного плазмы из солнечной короны.</p><p>От ослепительного сияния Лёша закрыл глаза и так, с закрытыми глазами, услышал:</p><p>— Эй, парень!</p><p>Лёша перестал дышать и сжался, пытаясь слиться со стеной.</p><p>— Минин! — строго позвал Ильич. — Иди сюда!</p><p>Лёша отлепился от стены и двинулся к крыльцу, с трудом переставляя ноги. Ему очень хотелось убежать, но он знал, что Ильич всё равно его найдёт.</p><p>Пробравшись через тёмные сенцы и узкую кухоньку, Лёша прошёл в комнату с лампами. Стог света стоял над столом. Ни одна лампочка не была подключена к проводам. На фоне сияния Ильич казался вырезанным из чёрной бумаги сказочным Кощеем.</p><p>Чисто выбеленные стены комнаты украшали портреты Маркса, Ленина и какого-то средневекового старика в длинной мантии и очках со стёклами-полумесяцами. Между портретами были развешаны пучки засохших веток с листьями, высушенных цветов и даже длинные корни. На полках белели маленькие звериные черепа и поблёскивали золотом тома классиков марксизма-ленинизма. Комод был завален связками палочек и костей, коробками спичек, мотками медной проволоки. У стены стоял ещё один большой стол, на котором громоздились книги, лежала открытая тетрадь, а под лампой с зелёным абажуром стояла старинная чернильница с деревянной ручкой-«пёрышком», какой уже сто лет никто не пользовался.</p><p>— Сколь грязен! На Перевал Дятлов ходили? — спросил Ильич строго, едва Лёша вошёл.</p><p>Лёша кивнул.</p><p>— Что видели?</p><p>— Да ничего, — ответил Лёша и в общем-то не соврал. Ничего он не видел в той грязи.</p><p>— Ничего только черепа не видят. Потому что без глаз, — не поверил Ильич. — Давай рассказывай!</p><p>И Лёша поведал про немецкую базу среди болота, про следы на земле, вонючую хижину и про чудовище, едва не утянувшее Андрюху в глубину.</p><p>Ильич слушал благожелательно и ничего не говорил, только кивал.</p><p>— Понятно, — сказал он, когда Лёша закончил свой сбивчивый рассказ. — Ну ступай теперь.</p><p>Лёша не поверил своим ушам.</p><p>— И всё?</p><p>— Что — всё?</p><p>— Вы не расскажете, что это значит?</p><p>— Нет, — просто ответил Ильич.</p><p>Лёша помялся, косясь на лампочки. Ему хотелось спросить, отчего они светят, но он не решался. Спросит потом у дяди Севы, который как раз приехал в Красное Болото и привёз удивительного Страшного Петушка.</p><p>— Так я пойду?</p><p>— Иди, — разрешил Ильич. — А, нет, постой. Возьми-ка это.</p><p>Он вложил в Лёшину руку маленькую лампочку от ёлочной гирлянды.</p><p>— Когда станет нужно, подними над головой руку с лампочкой и скажи: «Карл Мракс, приди! Темь, уходи!»</p><p>— Маркс, — поправил Лёша.</p><p>— Мракс, — не согласился Ильич. — Не перепутай.</p><p>— А когда станет нужно?</p><p>— Сам догадаешься. Иди уже!</p><p>И Лёша ушёл.</p><p>В комнате было так светло от ламп, что в сенях Лёша сразу ослеп, споткнулся о ведро, загремел и свалился на пол. Прислушиваясь к молчанию Ильича, поднялся на ноги и тотчас наступил на что-то мягкое и живое.</p><p>— У-у-у-у! — грозно провыло мягкое.</p><p>Рука сама собой нырнула в карман, нащупав скользкое тельце лампочки.</p><p>— Карл Мракс, приди! — прохрипел Лёша, вытягивая руку. — Темь, уходи!</p><p>Красноватый огонёк засиял неожиданно ярко, освещая сени, упавшее ведро и бабы-Надиного кота Яшку. В зубах Яшка держал сушёную плотву.</p><p>Лёша открыл дверь и вывалился на крыльцо. Яшка, не выпуская плотвы, порскнул мимо.</p><p>Лампочка потухла сразу, как только Лёша понял, что опасности нет.</p><p>«Вот так штука!» — подумал Лёша и решил утром первым делом показать её ребятам.</p><p>Но вышло так, что никому он лампочку не показал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 10. Чёрные Грибники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><b>Глава 10<br/>Чёрные Грибники</b> </p>
</div>А вышло так из-за того, что назавтра утомлённый ночными приключениями Лёшка проспал до обеда.<p>Между тем Аня встала спозаранку, потому что обещала Вере пойти с ней за грибами.</p><p>Обе девочки зевали, но вскоре свежий утренний воздух и бодрое полчище комаров согнали с них остатки сна.</p><p>— Платок вокруг шеи оберни, — сказала Вера, когда девочки миновали деревенскую околицу. — А то загрызут!</p><p>Комары вились вокруг, как стая маленьких очень голодных волков, и Аня казалась себе героиней Джека Лондона, мчащейся на собачьей упряжке по ледяной равнине и тычущей зажжённым факелом в серые оскаленные морды.</p><p>По совести, героиням Лондона приходилось гораздо тяжелее, поэтому Аня решила не ныть.</p><p>Небо, еле видимое сквозь густые кроны деревьев, из перламутрово-серого превратилось в розовое. Вера внимательно следила за небом, когда его можно было разглядеть, и направляла их чуть-чуть к востоку, пока они не добрались до маленького ручейка. Некоторое время девочки пробирались берегом. Русло ручейка становилось всё шире, земля под ногами начала хлюпать и расползаться. Они приближались к болоту.</p><p>— Всё, пришли, — сказала Вера.</p><p>Девочки остановились. В нос ударил едкий болотный дух: пахло тиной, гниющими травами, стоячей водой.</p><p>Густой туман стлался над болотом и завивался у подножия пригорка. Дальше над плоской белизной вздымалась смутная тень: среди болота торчал поросший сосняком островок, высокий и довольно приличных размеров.</p><p>— Вот где грибы-то! — мечтательно сказала Верка.</p><p>— Пойдём? — предложила Аня.</p><p>— Куда пойдём? — возмутилась Верка. — Потонем, и всё! Никто туда не ходит. Разве что… Да нет, брехня. Давай вон по той тропинке, к ельнику. Он на пригорке стоит, там мох сухой. Боровики должны быть, если только Лидка с подружками добраться не успела. Такая коза шустрая! На неделе присмотрела я местечко с маслятами, ждала, когда подрастут. Пришла, а там одни пенёчки! Лидка выследила! И не признаётся! Ничего, вот в школу пойдём, я ей опять портфель на чердаке спрячу, пусть тогда попробует выследить, добытчица!</p><p>Зловредная Лидка не успела обобрать ельник: боровиков там оказалось видимо-невидимо. К тому же и туман остался под пригорком. Чистый сухой мох приятно пружинил под ногами, боровики красовались бархатными шляпками. Девочки мигом нарезали полное пятилитровое ведро для Веры и корзинку с верхом для Ани.</p><p>— Надо было тоже ведро взять, — сказала Аня с сожалением.</p><p>— Тяжело с ним таскаться, — вздохнула Вера. — Завтра ещё придём. Чисто тут, червей нет. Ещё много насобираем. Надо и Ларку с Наташей взять. Вот же любят спать, лентяйки! Ещё завернём кой-куда, и домой. Батя тут рыбачил недавно, в сарайке лопатку оставил. Он её всегда с собой берёт, а тут лещей сушиться повесил, к стенке прислонил и забыл.</p><p>Девочки пошли по узенькой тропинке, вьющейся между роскошными, будто из сказок Гоголя, папоротниками. Тропинка привела их к халабуде, слепленной из обрезков досок и крытой дырявым толем. Верка перебрала связку ключей, достала один и открыла им висячий замок. На хлипкой двери он казался лишним. Казалось, сооружение стоило пнуть хорошенько, чтобы всё оно рассыпалось, как домик из спичек.</p><p>— Ну и запах! — воскликнула Аня, едва они зашли в халабуду.</p><p>— Мышь где-то сдохла, — ответила Вера, но без особой убеждённости в голосе. Для одной мыши запах был чересчур крепок. — Вот же вонища!.. Сейчас-сейчас, где-то тут она.</p><p>Вера схватила лопатку, стоявшую в углу, и девочки стремглав выскочили наружу. Вера заперла замок и положила ключ в карман куртки.</p><p>— Надо бате сказать, пусть поглядит, чего там. Не лещи же так воняют. Пойдём по большой дороге? Идти дальше, зато легче.</p><p>Аня согласилась. Она устала, корзинка оттягивала руку, и ей вовсе не хотелось пробираться по подлеску. Она наделась передохнуть в хижине, но запах там стоял такой, что хотелось уйти от него как можно дальше.</p><p>Дорога в Красное Болото была старая, видела и немца, и француза, и, наверное, татаро-монгольское иго. До недавнего времени она обходилась без асфальта и теперь бунтовала: могучие корни деревьев вспучивали покрытие, сквозь глубокие трещины пробивалась трава; ближе к обочинам отламывались целые куски, как от подсохшего пирога, — это вода подмывала дорогу. И всё-таки идти по ней было легко и весело. Солнышко пригревало даже сквозь ветки деревьев, комарьё унялось, и девочки сняли платки, а куртки повязали вокруг талии.</p><p>— Как мы далеко ушли от деревни! — заметила Аня.</p><p>— Это по дороге. Напрямки было бы быстрее, только днём трава нагревается и идти трудно. Голову обносит. Прямо упасть можно, так парит.</p><p>— Что это там? — спросила Аня. — Туман…</p><p>Впереди дорога уходила вниз, как будто проваливалась.</p><p>— Это Чёртов овраг, — неохотно ответила Вера. — В нём всегда туман. Лучше надень куртку. Там даже в жару до костей пробирает.</p><p>Девочки снова оделись и пошли под гору.</p><p>— А почему так? Почему всегда туман? — заинтересовалась Аня.</p><p>По мере того как девочки спускались, и вправду становилось всё холоднее.</p><p>— Мне что-то в школе объясняли, да я не больно поняла. Вроде там особенно студёные ключи выходят на поверхность. Но ключи и в других местах выходят, а туман только там.</p><p>— Ой, машины! — сказала Аня и почему-то остановилась.</p><p>Вера тоже встала. Девочки переглянулись.</p><p>— Давай сойдём с дороги, — предложила Аня шёпотом.</p><p>Сходить с дороги у них не было никаких оснований. Им нужно было лишь миновать для чего-то остановившихся грибников или туристов и поспешить домой. Но Вера кивнула, и девочки быстро, стараясь не шуметь, сошли на обочину, а оттуда в негустые придорожные кусты.</p><p>Глупо было пробираться по кустам, отчего-то мокрым, словно только что здесь прошёл сильный дождь, когда рядом манила сухая и почти ровная дорога, а всё-таки девочки тишком, пригибаясь, крались мимо машин.</p><p>Было их две, серые «Жигули» и жизнерадостный оранжевый «Москвич». Они перегораживали дорогу так, будто столкнулись. Возле машин стояли три человека в чёрной одежде, но не ругались и не выясняли отношения, как делают устроившие аварию водители.</p><p>Стояли они неподвижно, как примороженные, и глядели на дорогу, на которой никого не было. Лица у них были какие-то одинаковые, а может, так просто казалось в тумане; глаза, тёмные, словно выжженные в простыне дырки, были устремлены в одном направлении.</p><p>Тонкая марля тумана завивалась вокруг ног незнакомцев и их машин.</p><p>«Ждут кого-то», — подумала Аня.</p><p>В тумане что-то замелькало, затрещали ветки. Полный мужчина, задыхаясь, выкарабкался из оврага на дорогу.</p><p>— Помогите! — сказал он, тяжело отдуваясь. — У меня дочка с женой спустились к роднику воды набрать и потерялись. Час уже хожу, глотку сорвал орать… Помогите найти, мужики!</p><p>Три фигуры повернулись к нему так слаженно, словно были единым целым. Однако всё-таки не были: один человек отделился от остальных и подошёл к полному мужчине, протягивая ему руки, словно хотел поддержать.</p><p>Того, что произошло дальше, никто не мог бы ожидать даже в какой-нибудь порабощённой хунтой латиноамериканской республике, не то что в Советском Союзе. Чёрный человек взял мужчину за шею. Тот попытался вырваться.</p><p>— Что вы делаете?.. — вскрикнул он, но крик превратился в сип, затем раздался ужасный звук — словно рвалось что-то тугое и неподатливое.</p><p>А потом голова полного мужчины отделались от туловища и легко, словно мяч, взлетела, брошенная чёрным человеком, и застряла в ветках придорожной ольхи. Безголовое тело секунду стояло неподвижно, а потом опрокинулось в туман.</p><p>Аня онемела. Вера, к несчастью, нет.</p><p>— Мама! — вскрикнула она хрипло, но громко.</p><p>Люди слаженно обернулись на звук.</p><p>— Бежим! — Аня дёрнула её за рукав, и девочки, уже не скрываясь, бросились бежать по обочине мимо машин.</p><p>Чёрные люди поспешили к ним. Двигались они быстро, и, хотя девочки бежали ещё быстрее, один всё же успел схватить Веру за куртку.</p><p>— Лопаткой! — крикнула Аня. — Бей его лопаткой!</p><p>Вера рубанула по вцепившемуся в неё человеку лопаткой, прямо по лицу. Тот и теперь не закричал, только отшатнулся, схватившись за рассечённый лоб. Рука у Веры была тяжёлая, крестьянская. Девочки помчались в гору, уже по дороге.</p><p>Вера бросила ведро, чтобы не мешало. Аня, напротив, свою корзинку прижала к груди и, хотя бежала очень быстро, поскольку была до смерти напугана, в то же время следила, чтобы драгоценные белые грибы не вывалились.</p><p>Они и не вывалились, только помялись сверху, там, где Аня придерживала их руками.</p><p>Остановились девочки только за деревенскими воротами, у дома вдовы старого председателя Колоскова.</p><p>— Ой, слава богу! — выдохнула Вера, сгибаясь пополам и держась за живот. — Ой, колет! Ой, ладно, лопатку взяла! Не отпустил бы меня урод!</p><p>— Я бы тебя не бросила.</p><p>— Обеих бы убили. Видела же, как они того дядьку: раз — и голова с плеч! Прямо на дерево…</p><p>— Кто это был? — спросила Аня, усевшись прямо на землю и пытаясь отдышаться.</p><p>— Чёрные Грибники, — прошептала Вера, всё ещё трясясь.</p><p>— Грибники?</p><p>Аня хихикнула. Ей стало смешно, но в то же время отчего-то очень страшно.</p><p>— Вот и Грибники! — рассердилась Верка. — Чего ржёшь-то? Сколько раз бывало: пошёл человек за грибами или за ягодой и не вернулся. Ищут его по лесу, ищут, иногда мёртвого находят: человеку и летом в лесу погибнуть очень даже просто. Это вы, городские, не знаете, а тут все знают: нельзя в лес ходить одному и не сказавшись. А вот кого не находят, те становятся Чёрными Грибниками.</p><p>— А машины? — сообразила Аня. — Машины откуда?</p><p>— Может, это и не их машины, — возразила Вера. — Одного они у нас на глазах убили. Наверное, и во второй машине живые люди были. А эти — не, неживые они.</p><p>— Живые или неживые, а мы должны рассказать, что видели. Убийство не шутки.</p><p>— Да кто нам поверит? — скривилась Вера. — Скобин же не просыхает и думает, что все, как он, за зелёными чертями охотятся.</p><p>— Папа мой поверит. Он тоже милиционер. Позвонит в Снежинск, оттуда ещё милицию пришлют.</p><p>Вера вздохнула.</p><p>— Ну хорошо, — сказала она. — Ужасть-то какая! И ведро моё поищем, мамка мне голову оторвёт, что я его потеряла.</p><p>Тут она вспомнила про голову, оторванную на самом деле, и её заколотило так, что зубы заклацали.</p><p>— Зато лопатка с тобой, — сказала Аня и обняла подружку.</p><p>— Что случилось? Вы где были? — строго спросил папа Дима, который, как по заказу, вышел от вдовы Колосковой с банкой мёда в руках. — Девчонки, вы все в грязи! Грибы, что ли, собирали? Вера, ты почему с лопатой? Это что на ней такое?</p><p>— Это кровь, — сказала Вера и всё-таки заревела.</p><p>— Папа, — сказала Аня строго. — Мы только что видели, как человеку оторвали голову.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 11. В красную горошину</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 11<br/>В красную горошину</b>
  </p>
</div>Наверное, Дмитрий Иванович Минин не поверил бы в оторванную голову и не пошёл бы с дочерью в лес, но на лопате осталась не только кровь, но и человеческие волосы.<p>Конечно, сначала он решил, что на девочек напал какой-то пьяный хулиган, приехавший из города или соседней Сосновки, но это соображение не остудило его, а, напротив, привело в ярость. Людей, нападавших на маленьких и даже уже взрослых девочек, он ненавидел непримиримой ненавистью.</p><p>Вера идти назад отказалась. Аня не настаивала. Она поручила подружке отнести корзинку с грибами маме Свете, на всякий случай взяла у Веры лопатку и повела отца в лес.</p><p>Только в овраге Аня сообразила, что папа её один, а Чёрных Грибников — трое, но остановить отца она не успела. Он рывком вошёл в туман.</p><p>— Где это случилось? — крикнул он.</p><p>— Прямо на дороге. Вон там, в самом глубоком месте, были машины…</p><p>Машины стояли по-прежнему: серые «Жигули» и жизнерадостный оранжевый «Москвич». Только из людей никого рядом не было.</p><p>Аня вздохнула с облегчением.</p><p>— Вон там, — показала она. — На дороге стояли те трое. Мы с Верой тихонечко шли, прятались в кустах, они нас и не заметили.</p><p>— А почему вы прятались? — спросил папа Дима.</p><p>— Не знаю. Страшно было. Они молча так стояли, будто неживые… Вера сказала, это Чёрные Грибники. А тот дяденька поднялся из оврага и говорит: «У меня дочка с женой спустились к роднику воды набрать и потерялись. Помогите найти». А один из этих вдруг как кинется на него! И голову прямо руками оторвал!</p><p>Папа Дима недоверчиво посмотрел на Аню и заглянул сначала в «Москвич», а потом на дорогу за ним.</p><p>— Ах ты чёрт! — вырвалось у него.</p><p>— Что, нашёл?</p><p>— Не смотри сюда, Анютка. Ох ты ж история! Эй! Есть здесь кто?</p><p>— Не кричи, папочка! Вдруг они вернутся? — боязливо попросила Аня. — У тебя ведь даже пистолета нет.</p><p>Папа Дима хотел возразить и даже снисходительно улыбнулся, но тут же сообразил, что пистолета у него и вправду нет, а есть только маленькая дочка и тело на обочине дороге, обезглавленное неизвестными лицами с особой жестокостью. Такого папа Дима не видал ни на службе в армии, ни за всю свою милицейскую карьеру. Сталкиваться с преступниками в одиночку не хотелось, а подвергать опасности Аню — и того более.</p><p>— Вот что, Анютка, — сказал он. — Давай-ка мы с тобой поставим знаки на дороге, а то ещё кто-нибудь въедет в эти машины на скорости. В тумане их еле видно. А потом домой вернёмся, мне нужен телефон.</p><p>Он открыл багажник «Москвича» и достал знак аварийной остановки, потом — второй из «Жигулей». Аня потихоньку заглянула в обе машины. В «Москвиче» на заднем сиденье лежала кукла, а на переднем — свёрток с какой-то едой в замасленной бумаге. В «Жигулях» на переднем сиденье стояла нарядная плетёная сумка с цветочками, а на зеркале висела игрушка — пушистая собачка.</p><p>От этих оставленных пропавшими владельцами вещей Ане стало страшнее, чем от безголового тела, на которое она всё-таки взглянула. Тело лежало в луже крови, судьба его была очевидна, и ясно было, что помочь ему уже ничем нельзя, а можно только покарать убийц по всей строгости социалистического закона. Но владельцы куклы, сумочки с цветами и бутербродов могли быть ещё живы.</p><p>— Пойдём скорее, папа, — заторопила Аня. — Надо звать людей с собаками. Видишь, тётеньки с девочкой потерялись, может, ещё найдём.</p><p>Через полчаса разом протрезвевший участковый Скобин организовал колхозников для поисков, а к вечеру приехала опергруппа и следователь из города.</p><p>Стального цвета шляпа, надвинутая на самые брови, из-под которых блистали пронзительные, тоже стальные глаза — таким явился следователь Скворцов.</p><p>Как-то его звали и по имени-отчеству, но в Аниной памяти он застрял как следователь Скворцов, поскольку имя это ему очень подходило. Был он черняв, длиннонос и склонял голову набок, как настоящий скворец, хотя песен никаких не пел, а только извергал сердитые отрывистые звуки, с помощью которых управлял окружающими людьми и отчасти животными.</p><p>По крайней мере Найда, злобная овчарка Лядовых, принимавшая наравне с хозяевами участие в поисках, в присутствии Скворцова сделалась тихой и милой собакой, желающей во всём ему угодить. Именно Найда нашла в овраге второе тело — молодой женщины, модно одетой в джинсы и шёлковую кофточку, — владелицу сумки с цветами.</p><p>Ане тоже хотелось во всём угодить следователю Скворцову, но в то же время захотелось внезапно сказать ему что-нибудь дерзкое и отойти, гордо тряхнув длинными косами. Или хоть «хвостиками» за неимением кос. Такое желание Аня ощутила впервые и очень ему удивилась, с одной стороны, а с другой — какой-то тысячелетней частью своей натуры не удивившись нисколько.</p><p>Тела увезли в город, а наутро Веру и Аню повели в овраг: показывать, как всё было. Вместе с ними пошли, конечно же, папа Дима, мама Света, брат Лёша, тётя Оля (без маленького Пашки), и дядя Сева с женой, и Верина мама тётя Зина, и Верин брат Серёга, и его друг Андрюха Лядов, овчарка которого к тому же нашла женщину в джинсах, и участковый Скобин — а за ними ещё полдеревни.</p><p>Следователь Скворцов никого не прогонял, потому что место преступления и так затоптали во время поисков, в чём он не преминул упрекнуть папу Диму.</p><p>— Так ведь люди пропали, — тихо сказал папа Дима. — Ещё двоих так и не нашли — женщину с девочкой из «Москвича». Может, и троих, если «Жигули» вёл мужчина.</p><p>Туман в Чёртовом овраге совершенно рассеялся, как будто ледяные ключи специально перестали бить, чтобы не мешать следствию.</p><p>Вера с Аней рассказали, как они шли по лесной дороге, как наткнулись на машины и странных людей и о том страшном, что произошло после.</p><p>На этом месте Верка вдруг заплакала. Она плакала, и прозрачные росяные слёзы стекали по её обветренным, как у индейской скво, щекам.</p><p>— И голо-лову оторвал! — прорыдала она. — А кровища-то так и брызнула! А-а-а!!!</p><p>— На дерево забросил, — подсказала Аня. — Вон на то. Видите, где на воронье гнездо похоже? Так это не гнездо.</p><p>На мгновение она болезненно ощутила в себе недостаток женской чувствительности и на то же мгновение — гордость стойкостью своей натуры. Последнему ощущению способствовали одобрительные взгляды брата Лёши, его друга Серёжи и ещё одного друга Андрюхи, а также следователя Скворцова.</p><p>Что же касается первого ощущения, оно возникло как-то само собой, как предвестник будущей взрослой жизни, в которой извечное женское устремление опереться на крепкое мужское плечо или даже на каменную стену встречало сопротивление всего Аниного душевного устройства и мешало её устройству житейскому.</p><p>— Так, девочки, ступайте домой, — сказал папа Дима и ласково погнал Аню с Верой к тому месту, где на дороге ждали мама, баба Надя и тётя Зина. — Не надо на такое смотреть.</p><p>Аня краем сознания подумала, что, раз уж они видели, как человеку оторвали голову, можно посмотреть и на саму голову, а потом вспомнила людей со стёртыми лицами и побежала к маме чуть не впереди напуганной до ремешков сандалий Верки.</p><p>— Правда, что ли, человека растерзали? — спросила тётя Зина, когда девочки очутились в бабьем надёжном кольце, а папа Дима вернулся к следователю Скворцову и его команде.</p><p>— Чёрные Грибники, — подтвердила Вера.</p><p>Тем временем один из милиционеров влез на придорожную ольху, пытаясь добраться до головы, повисшей на ветке. Мужики и мальчишки подтянулись ближе.</p><p>— Багром пошевели, — велел следователь Скворцов, глядя вверх. — Да осторожней ты! О-па!</p><p>Он шагнул вперёд, вытянув руки в резиновых перчатках, и ловко, как вратарь Лев Яшин, принял упавшую сверху голову.</p><p>Голова была ужасна. Глаз у неё уже не было, а зияли вместо них кровавые ямки: глаза выклевали птицы. Наверное, вороны. Лицо всё оплыло, как у пластмассовой куклы, которую нагрели на плите, а местами отслоилось, и теперь под правым глазом сквозь истлевшую кожу проглядывала кость.</p><p>Андрюха Лядов даже подался вперёд, чтобы лучше разглядеть всю эту ужасность. Серёга, напротив, отшатнулся назад.</p><p>— Ну и вонь! — вырвалось у него.</p><p>Лёша тоже почувствовал мерзкий запах и прикрылся локтем, заметив заодно, что всё это время стоял с раскрытым ртом.</p><p>— Бедный Йорик! — сказал следователь Скворцов и повернул мёртвую голову лицом к деревенским. — Кто-нибудь его знал?</p><p>Тут дядю Костю, механизатора, громко стошнило.</p><p>— Граждан блевунчиков попрошу удалиться! — строго сказал следователь Скворцов. — Не засоряйте место преступления отходами своей чувствительности. И так уже натоптали.</p><p>— Идите все отсюда! — нервно сказал папа Дима. — Цирк вам тут, что ли?</p><p>Тут его взгляд упал на мальчиков, и папа совсем помрачнел.</p><p>— Вы чего здесь забыли? Пошли вон сейчас же! Алексей!</p><p>Лёша понял, что надо уходить. Полным именем отец его называл только в минуты гнева. И вообще он был даже рад, что их выгоняют, потому что отходы чувствительности уже подступали к горлу.</p><p>— А с хуя ли Юрик-то? — с недоумением проговорил деда Ваня, неотрывно всё это время наблюдавший за манипуляциями милиционеров. — Не Юрик это ни хера. Это Валера Сладков из Алексеевки.</p><p>— Это не та голова! — крикнула Аня, которая стояла выше на дороге и со своего места всё отлично видела юными зоркими глазами. — Тот дяденька по-другому выглядел! Он был толстый, а этот худой! И у того усы были, а у этого нету! Правда, Вера?</p><p>Вера снова заплакала, но подтвердила Анины слова.</p><p>— Точно, — заметил следователь Скворцов. — Этой голове уже неделя стукнула, а та должна быть свежая. Давай, Коваленко, полезай обратно. Вон там повыше что-то чернеется.</p><p>— Пойдём, Анюта, домой, — сказала мама Света задрожавшим голосом.</p><p>Аня кивнула. Досматривать ей не хотелось. Найденную сгнившую голову она не знала, а полного мужчину видела живым, и он ей стал вроде знакомого.</p><p>А дома у бабы Нади накопилась полна горница людей. Все, кто не пошёл смотреть на работу милиционеров, заявились расспросить о подробностях кошмарного, никогда не виданного преступления. Веру мать увела домой. Аня рассказала, что видела, — раз, другой, а потом убежала, спряталась в бане и сидела там до самого вечера.</p><p>Вечером деревенские устроили гулянье. Вроде это было странно и неуместно, а с другой стороны — именно то, что нужно. Живая человеческая натура протестовала против мысли о собственной смертности и опасностях, подстерегающих, где не ждёшь.</p><p>Баянист Феденька Бояринов задумчиво перебрал пальцами, извлекая переливчатый распев, и вдруг заиграл что-то лихое, бесшабашное. Выскочила молодая доярка Людка, руки в боки, грудь вперёд, завела частушку.</p><p>— Я надену бело платье<br/>В красную горошину!<br/>Отъябися, всё плохое, —<br/>Приябись, хорошее!</p><p>— Наших девок, — горделиво сказал деда Ваня, — никому не перевизжать!</p><p>Не выдержав, прищёлкнул каблуками городских ботинок, пошёл в пляс Николка Лядов, несколько лет назад нечаянно убивший в пьяной драке своего тёзку и лучшего друга Кольку Рогова. Заплясали Зинаида Петровна с механизатором Костей, забывшим уже свой утренний позор. Самохвалов выделывал блатные кренделя, обнимая за полную талию первую деревенскую красавицу Алевтину. Красное Болото пело и плясало, а следователь Скворцов присматривался к колхозникам стальными глазами. Он не верил в Чёрных Грибников, и поэтому все деревенские были у него на подозрении.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 12. Кафка грефневая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 12<br/>Кафка грефневая</b>
  </p>
</div>Следователь Скворцов, хотя и подозревал всех деревенских, для своего старого приятеля Дмитрия Минина сделал исключение. Потому что во всём должно знать меру, даже в подозрениях. К тому же в этом деле ему нужен был человек, на которого можно всецело положиться, а полагаться на подозреваемых Скворцов не умел.<p>Этим он отличался от следователей старой формации, из всех мер предпочитавших чрезвычайные и полагавшихся исключительно на себя и товарища Сталина. После двадцатого съезда таких уже не делали.</p><p>Председатель Комлев Сергей Никанорович уступил следователю Скворцову свой кабинет. Люди входили и выходили из здания правления, снуя словно пчёлы, каждая из которых несла капельку информации. Которая, впрочем, ни во что не собиралась. Скуден был мёд следствия. </p><p>Голову гражданина Никифорова Игоря Гордеевича, уроженца Снежинска, найти удалось, однако его жена и дочь как в воду канули.</p><p>Аня между тем продолжала прятаться в бане. Одиноко ей не было: Лёшка принёс подшивку «Пионера», мама — покрывало, потому что в бане было прохладно, дядя Сева — кубик Рубика, тётя Люба — конфет, тётя Оля — тетрадку и карандаш. Пришли даже бабы-Надины коты. </p><p>Когда кот ещё молод и мягок, его можно взять под передние и под задние лапы двумя человеческими руками и, смеясь, прижать к лицу. Матёрый кот к таким вещам непригоден. Матёрый кот твёрд и покрыт когтями.</p><p>Васька и Яшка были ещё молоды.</p><p>До них были Василий и Яков первые, Василий и Яков вторые и другие Василии и Яковы, но вот эти Василий и Яков были последние, хотя не знали о том ни они, ни баба Надя, и были они молодые и лёгкие, и баба Надя прижимала их к себе, шепча о других Ваське и Яшке, и годовалые коты отвечали ей солнечным, наполовину детским мурлыканьем, и всё было хорошо.</p><p>Пришли они и к Ане, а Василий даже порадовал её наполовину съеденной мышью.</p><p>Один папа Дима, всецело занятый следователем Скворцовым и милицейскими делами, не пришёл и ничего не принёс.</p><p>Минины отражали напор любопытных сельчан, никого, кроме своих, к Ане не допуская, а она сидела в предбаннике на лавке, поджав закутанные покрывалом ноги, гладила мурчавых котов и читала подшивку журнала «Пионер» за 1957 год. Время от времени она выбиралась в ближайшие кусты смородины погреться и поесть ягод и между делом сама себе рассказывала истории. От действительности они отличались самым выгодным образом: в этих историях всё было ненастоящее.</p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Третий Анин рассказ.<br/>Банный веник</b>
  </p>
</div>Жила в одной деревне девушка, которая очень хотела замуж. А её никто не звал. Очень она на это сердилась.<p>— И чего это у Машки от парней отбою нет? В женихах, как в сору, ковыряется: того не хочу да этот нехорош! Собой, может, и красавица, только вместо сердца у неё снежная глыба и в глазах льдинки. И к Таньке посватались. Ну, положим, она на всякое дело мастерица: и шить, и вязать, и готовить, дома чисто — хоть с половиц ешь, и бельё белей извёстки. Только ведь она страхолюдина: волосики жидкие, глазки маленькие. А уж про Ольку и слов нет! Что с того, что она первая певунья и плясунья, мертвяка развеселит, все при ней улыбаются? Понятно же, что шляться начнёт. Наплачется муженёк с этой веселушкой. А уж Светка-то! Дурак на ней женится, как есть дурак! Она ведь добрая, хоть до болячки прикладывай. Всё из дому раздаст, каждого босяка накормит, каждую жучку приголубит. Не напасёшься на такую жалейку.</p><p>Ни про кого она доброго слова сказать не могла. </p><p>Время идёт, сватаются женихи и к красивым, и к некрасивым, и к добрым, и к не очень, а эту девушку прямо обходят.</p><p>От злости у неё даже волосы начали выпадать. Женихов тут, конечно, больше не стало.</p><p>И вот как-то выкидывала она сор с чердака и нашла старинную книгу, а в ней — всякое колдовство. Злое это было колдовство.</p><p>Девушка была страшно довольна, когда узнала, сколько есть на свете способов испортить другим людям жизнь. Несдобровать бы её односельчанам, если бы случайно она не наткнулась на то, чего хотела больше всего на свете: как самой сделать себе жениха.</p><p>Нужно было взять чашку бычьей крови, чашку пёсьей и чашку козьей, в полночь пойти в тёмный лес, сесть там на горюч камень, смешать кровь в горшке, бросить туда свой отрубленный мизинец и полить кровью старый банный веник.</p><p>Походила девушка по соседям, кто скотину резал, крови набрала. Осталось одно: мизинец себе отрубить.</p><p>«Чего это, — думает девушка, — стану я себя уродовать? Хороша я буду на свадьбе с отрубленным мизинцем! Возьму-ка я палец у сестры, ей всё равно не надо».</p><p>А сестра её с войны не ходила и не говорила, потому что её взрывом бомбы ударило. Лежала она в кровати, маленькая, высохшая, почти не ела и только смотрела печальными глазами. И все её жалели.</p><p>Девушке это было поперёк горла.</p><p>— Ишь, — говорит, — барыня! Полёживает себе день-деньской в тёплой кровати, работать не надо, учиться не надо, все вокруг бегают, кормят-поют, жопу вытирают, да ещё и жалеют её! А тут бегаешь, как собака грешная, и никому до тебя дела нет!</p><p>Взяла она большой нож, подошла к сестре и отрубила ей мизинец. Тряпкой руку замотала.</p><p>— Скажу, что крыса откусила. А покажешь на меня — подушкой задушу!  </p><p>У сестры только слёзы из глаз покатились.</p><p>Нашла девушка в бане старый дубовый веник и пошла ночью в лес. Села на горюч камень, смешала кровь в горшке, полила ею веник, мизинец в гущу сунула и прочитала страшное заклинание. Потом надо было пойти домой и ждать, когда жених придёт свататься.</p><p>Отмылась девушка душистым мылом, волосы яйцом вымыла, уксусом пополоскала, на бигуди завилась. Надела платье самое нарядное, губы накрасила. Села ждать жениха.</p><p>«Глаз, — думает, — не сомкну».</p><p>Но тут такой на неё сон навалился — упала и уснула. На следующий день проснулась, а солнце уже стоит высоко, и в доме какой-то шум и люди смеются.</p><p>«Жених пришёл!» — догадалась девушка.</p><p>Даже в зеркало не поглядела, выскочила как была: платье помято, помада размазалась, бигуди из волос вынуть забыла.</p><p>Тут мать ей навстречу бежит.</p><p>— Ой, — говорит, — доченька, радость-то какая! Сестру твою доктор вылечил! Встала наша красавица, как будто и не болела никогда!</p><p>— Быть такого не может! — говорит девушка.</p><p>Глядит — и вправду: выходит сестра из спаленки, ещё бледненькая, слабенькая, а только руки и ноги не сухие — живые, гладкие, а глаза блестят, а волосы вьются, как у Любови Орловой, а сама улыбается. Красивая-прекрасивая!</p><p>И за ней выходит доктор — молодой, крепкий, как дубок, здоровый, как бычок, зубы белые, как у волчка, глаза жёлтые, как у козелка. Халат на нём накрахмаленный, даже хрустит, на шее — стетоскоп, на груди — комсомольский значок. </p><p>— Теперь, — говорит доктор, — ваша дочь совершенно здорова и больше никогда не будет болеть. К тому же я понял, что она — моя судьба, и хочу на ней жениться. А что у неё мизинца нету, так это ничего. Я её от этого только сильнее любить буду.</p><p>А сестра смотрит на девушку и улыбается:</p><p>— Вот я глупая! Подумала, ты мне зла желаешь. А ты меня сделала самой счастливой на свете!</p><p>Девушка как закричит: «Да это же банный веник! Это же мой банный веник!» — и бегом из дома.</p><p>— Это она от радости, — говорит молодой врач и обнимает свою суженую. — Ничего, скоро опомнится.</p><p>Девушка тем временем побежала в баню и давай веники перебирать. Ищет самый большой, самый красивый, самый крепкий.</p><p>— Теперь уж я дурой не буду, отрублю себе мизинец. А кровь возьму человечью, чтобы стал мой веник не доктором, а генералом! А кровь возьму от этой змеюки, сестрицы моей, и от этого оборотня, который человеком прикинулся!</p><p>Тут веник в её руке и говорит:</p><p>— Да ты сама не человек!</p><p>И все веники в бане как закричат:</p><p>— Не человек она, не человек!</p><p>И чувствует девушка, как руки её сохнут и тончают, как веточки, а ноги становятся словно палочки; да и вправду это палочки и веточки. Хочет она закричать, а кричать нечем. Нет у неё рта и головы нет. Стала девушка банным веником. И не хорошим, а каким-то обтрёпанным огрызком.</p><p>Пришла её мать в баню прибираться, смотрит, лежит такое на полке — ни попариться, ни даже пол подмести. Пожала плечами и бросила в печку — прямо в огонь.</p><p> </p><p>История была ненастоящая, самой же Аней придуманная. Оставалось лишь удивляться, почему Ане совершенно расхотелось возвращаться в предбанник.</p><p>Вечерело, приятная прохлада спускалась на деревню.</p><p>— Анютка, иди ужинать! — крикнула баба Надя с крыльца. — Я корову подоила. Никого к тебе не пустим, не бойся!</p><p>Дома были родители, Лёшка и следователь Скворцов.</p><p>Аня вспыхнула, деловито сказала: «Пойду умоюсь», — и пошла умылась. Быстренько расчесала волосы, надела вместо замызганных шортов и футболки свежий сарафан и вышла к столу, прекрасная телом, душою и мыслями, как завещал Антон Павлович Чехов.</p><p>Следователь Скворцов, как и все остальные, ел густую сметану с малиной и прекрасного Аниного сарафана, кажется, не заметил.</p><p>Вернее, это ей так показалось.</p><p>В действительности всё заметил следователь Скворцов и позавидовал Минину, у которого получилась такая славная, чистенькая и хладнокровная дочка. Сам он был не женат и вообще семейной жизни не любил, а любил свою работу, футбол и журнал «Иностранная литература».</p><p>Пока баба Надя хлопотала с ужином, а мама Света ей помогала, Скворцов вспомнил, что самая полезная в деревне девочка ещё осталась недоопрошенной, отодвинул от себя сметану и приступил к делу. </p><p>— Ну, ребята, что ещё странного вы наблюдали здесь в последнее время?</p><p>Аня и Лёша замялись. Скворцов тотчас же заметил их колебания.</p><p>— Идёт следствие! — сказал он строго. — Не время что-то скрывать. Дмитрий Иванович, объясните!</p><p>— Что такое, ребята? — удивился отец.</p><p>— Да вы не поверите! — ответил Лёша.</p><p>— Ни за что, — тихо подтвердила Аня.</p><p>Брат, не знавший о происшествии на реке, посмотрел удивлённо.</p><p>— Поверим или нет, ваше дело — рассказать, — подтолкнул их Скворцов.</p><p>Лёша вздохнул и поведал про Перевал Дятлов и странное болотное приключение.</p><p>— Наверное, упал в грязь и задохнулся ваш Андрюха, — предположил папа Дима. — А что мост закачался… Это же болото. Пузырь газа вышел на поверхность.</p><p>— А верёвку тоже пузырь тянул? — холодно спросил Лёша, предъявляя ободранные ладони. — Серёгу спроси, что там было! Кто-то хотел уволочь Андрюху, а когда понял, что нас много, решил не связываться и отпустил.</p><p>— Может, это Б. из Колодца? — предположила Аня.</p><p>— Кто? — опешил папа Дима.</p><p>— Ну есть тут одна такая, в колодце живёт, а иногда — в реке. Чуть меня не утопила, когда я купалась, девочки отбили.</p><p>— Кто тебя чуть не утопил? — взревел папа Дима страшным милицейским голосом, от которого вздрогнул следователь Скворцов и затрепетали узамбарские фиалки. — Вы что?! Один ночью по болоту шляется, другая чуть в реке не утонула и молчит!</p><p>— Я же не сама чуть не утонула! — возмутилась Аня. — Я хорошо плаваю и в опасные места не лезу. Кто же думал, что Б. появится в реке? Я вообще про неё ничего не знала, пока она на меня не набросилась. Подумала, это русалка. Девочки говорят — мертвячка, только очень уж она живая для мертвячки. Я вот что думаю: в нашем болоте живут реликтовые существа. Помните, как у Конан Дойла в «Затерянном мире»? Только у нас не динозавры, а ихтиандры. Человеко-рыбы. Может, раньше их было много, оттого и пошли легенды про русалок и водяных.</p><p>— Дело говоришь, — согласился увлечённый рассуждениями сестрёнки Лёша.</p><p>Папа Дима застонал и схватился за голову.</p><p>— Понтонный мост, говорите? — Скворцов сделал пометку в блокноте. — Вот это интересно. А что, Анечка, не похожа была эта Б. — кстати, почему она так называется? — на тех людей на дороге?</p><p>— Вовсе не похожа! — заверила его Аня. — У тех и лиц-то толком не было. Как будто ластиком стёрли. У Б. лицо страшное, но живое. Называют её так… не знаю почему. Лучше вы у деды Вани спросите. Говорят, она в колодце Синицыных всплывает время от времени.</p><p>— Ну и чушь! — рассвирепел папа Дима.</p><p>— Нельзя ли позвать этого Ивана Синицына? — спросил Скворцов, и негодующий папа Дима отправился за дедой Ваней.</p><p>Пока он ходил, Лёша и Аня рассказали о своих приключениях во всех подробностях, и следователь даже кое-что записал в блокноте.</p><p>Явившийся деда Ваня, к великому изумлению Дмитрия Ивановича, подтвердил Анины слова, заодно открыв тайну имени существа из колодца.</p><p>— Б. — блядь потому что, — объяснил он. — Самая что ни на есть блядища! Жрёт что ни попадя. Полный двор костей мне наглодала, меня самого чуть в колодец не уволокла, еле спасся. Клавка мясо в тарелке на скамье оставила — и то слизнула! Я ей раз в жопу солью зарядил и ещё заряжу…</p><p>— Ты чего при детях ругаешься, чурбанище моховое! — закричала баба Надя и полотенцем погнала ценного свидетеля из избы. — Помело ты поганое!</p><p>— Да не ругаюсь я, — смущённо оправдывался деда Ваня, уворачиваясь от мокрого полотенца. — Разговариваю я так. А вы, товарищ следователь, ежели хотите в мой колодец водолазов пустить, так милости просим! Ух и надоела мне, стервь!</p><p>— Это просто Кафка! — сказал начитанный Скворцов.</p><p>— Гречневая, — известила баба Надя, возвращаясь. — А могу и пшённую сварить. Желаете?</p><p>— Гречневая подойдёт, — не стал капризничать Скворцов.</p><p>Каша между тем и впрямь заварилась знатная.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 13. Огурец пьяного посола</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 13<br/>Огурец пьяного посола</b>
  </p>
</div>Заварили они кашу с этими запчастями! Каша выходила крутая.<p>Впрочем, Козырька это не пугало. Шёл Козырёк, ничем не напуганный, по Красному Болоту, шёл да поплёвывал. В заплечной сумке бутыль самогона с приятным чаканьем сталкивалась с банкой, в которой плавали огурцы.</p><p>Несмотря на жару, на Козырьке была зимняя шапка с оттопыренным ухом. Из другой одежды на себе он имел загадочного цвета и покроя штаны, резиновые сапоги и тельняшку, такую неумытую и заношенную, словно она начала трудовую биографию на броненосце «Потёмкин» и с тех пор ни разу не стиралась.</p><p>Трудовая биография самого Козырька практические отсутствовала, а просто биография напоминала его же прыщавое лицо своей непривлекательностью и обилием очагов воспаления.</p><p>Плоскостопые, непригодные к военной службе ноги Козырька ловко приносили его в чужие сады и сараи и быстро уносили от погони. Руки, обе левые, когда дело касалось честного труда, при виде чужого добра обретали редкую хваткость. Близорукие глаза отлично видели, где и что плохо лежало.</p><p>Один условный срок в его жизни сменился одним безусловным, а сейчас Козырёк дозревал до второй ходки. И не миновать бы ему вновь сходить в места не столь отдалённые, если бы не вмешался удивительный и роковой случай.</p><p>Был у Козырька как бы друг Лёнька Самохвалов. Как бы друг этот помыкал Козырьком, будто жучкой какой дворовой, и был ему на самом деле вроде хозяина. Однако на дне мелкой души Козырька лежал жирный ил самолюбия, и неглупый Самохвалов чуял, что даже от такой жучки могут произойти неприятности, если жучка почувствует себя всерьёз униженной. Поэтому Самохвалов давал Козырьку понять, что друзья они настоящие и верные, одни против чугунного мира мужиков и хищной ментокрылой стаи.</p><p>Этот-то Самохвалов и отправил Козырька на Перевал Дятлов — изъять из халабуды, слепленной из старых досок Романом Кашкиным, мужем знатной доярки Зинаиды Петровны, мешки с украденными из мехмастерской деталями и переправить их на Немецкий остров. Сам Лёнька с Козырьком не пошёл, объяснив, что Димка Минин привязался к нему из-за оградки старой врачихи и теперь не сводит с него своих мусорских буркал.</p><p>И Козырёк пошёл один.</p><p>Ходить одному по лесу, пусть и на Перевал Дятлов, он совсем не боялся. От глупости своей Козырёк был настолько храбр, что не боялся даже ходить по затопленному понтонному мосту на остров и прятать там краденое в разрушенном бункере.</p><p>Днём, предшествовавшим ночи почти-утопления Андрюхи Лядова, Козырёк сидел на деревянных нарах в том самом бункере и пил самогон, закусывая его огурчиком.</p><p>Жара, от которой изнемогало Красное Болото, никак не мешала ему в этом приятном занятии. В лесу вообще и на Немецком острове в частности было вполне прохладно. Гнилая вонь также не оскорбляла чувств Козырька, который от злоупотребления самогоном и «Беломором», а также непроходящей сопливости стал невосприимчив к дурным запахам.</p><p>Именно поэтому он не заметил сильнейшего смрада, который стоял в халабуде Кашкиных безо всяких к тому оснований — ни лещи Романа, ни краденые запчасти так вонять не могли.</p><p>Козырёк дважды прошёлся с мешком по качающемуся мосту по колено в грязи — он был тяжёл, да и мешок весил немало — и теперь наслаждался заслуженным отдыхом.</p><p>Самогон Козырёк не хватал большими глотками из стакана, а прихлёбывал из алюминиевой кружки, как чай, различая в мутном пойле фруктовые ноты и любуясь ими. Непритязательный во всех прочих отношениях, Козырёк знал толк в самогоне. Эту партию он выгнал из яблок и клюквы, для запаху настоял на корне алтея, а для крепости добавил чуток полынного масла. От полынного масла опьянение окрашивалось удивительными эффектами, это Козырёк давно заметил. К такому самогону отлично подходили огурчики тёти Зои Колосковой.</p><p>Огурчики она солила мастерски, какие по-простому, со смородиновым и вишенным листом, какие с маленькими стручками красного жгучего перца, который выращивала у себя на подоконнике, в иные же добавляла водочки. Вот эти, с водочкой, особенно жаловал Козырёк.</p><p>Огурчики он не украл, как это легко можно было подумать, а получил в подарок.</p><p>Честнейшая тётя Зоя отчего-то любила некрасивого, глупого, вороватого Козырька ещё с тех пор, как он был вечно сопливым мальчишкой, и некрасивый, глупый, плоскостопый Козырёк, чуравшийся любого труда, для тёти Зои колол дрова, носил воду и даже чинил ей забор и крышу — не за огурчики, а просто так.</p><p>Бутыль с самогоном пустела, хотя Козырёк пил не торопясь. Впрочем, дома его ждало ещё несколько таких же. Впрочем, и с этой он покончить не спешил. Впрочем, Козырёк вообще не любил спешить.</p><p>Мысли его, так же не спеша, вращались вокруг относительно недавнего поступка как бы друга его Самохвалова, а именно сжигания пса Мишки-бригадира. Было это ещё зимой, но неторопливый ум Козырька только недавно полностью обработал и всесторонне рассмотрел это происшествие.</p><p>Поступок Самохвалова произвёл на равнодушного и нежалостливого Козырька гадкое впечатление. Особенно мерзко ему было, что перед тем, как облить пса керосином и бросить спичку, Самохвалов подманил его куском колбасы и довольно долго обнимал, трепал и тискал. Последнее обстоятельство делало поступок Лёньки непереносимым. </p><p>Прихлёбывая самогон из кружки и похрустывая огурцом, Козырёк подступался к сильному решению — бросить Самохвалова. Вычистить его из друзей и отныне вести существование пусть не столь яркое и прибыльное, но самостоятельное.</p><p>На такое не решился бы никто из дружков-подельников Лёньки, которые все поголовно любили жизнь. Козырёк любил её тоже, однако глупость заслоняла ему последствия разрыва с первым пиздюком на деревне.</p><p>Сегодня всё было особенно медленно; свет плавно и спокойно катился к закату, как с пологой горки катится большая машина с выключенным двигателем; в какой-то момент стало совсем темно, и Козырёк не подумал: «Туча», или «Дождь собирается», или «Бля, чё-то мне стремновато», а зажёг керосиновую лампу, достав её из-под нар.</p><p>Дождь не пошёл, хотя сыростью и запахло. Козырёк поразмыслил, не закурить ли, но — нет. Папиросный дым перебивал яблочные ноты в самогоне и водочные — в огурцах.</p><p>Бутылка казалась бездонной, а огурцы — бесконечными.</p><p>Туман опускался в прореху на крыше.</p><p>Допив самогон, Козырёк поставил кружку вверх дном, чтобы не нападали мухи.</p><p>Сидел он среди крепких бетонных стен, накрытых деревянными балками, подточенных болотной сыростью и частью провалившихся, на нарах, сделанных им самим из тонких древесных стволов и старых некрепких досок.</p><p>Сидеть было удобно, однако самогон закончился, а дома ждал другой. Взяв последний огурец из банки, Козырёк выпил рассол, восхитившись водочной ноткой, и поставил банку рядом с кружкой, тоже вверх дном.</p><p>Кто-то вошёл и сел рядом с Козырьком. На нём была изорванная военная форма и фашистская каска.</p><p>— Чё пришёл? — спросил Козырёк. — Иди к своим.</p><p>Пришлый захныкал. Козырёк отдал ему последний огурчик, поднялся, ногой затолкал мешки с хабаром поглубже под нары. Незаметно для себя очутился снаружи и пошёл по волнам тумана, ступая большими сапогами по чьим-то липким овальным телам. Казалось, туман скрывает десятки сомов, зачем-то выкинувшихся на берег.</p><p>Опять стало светло. Козырёк понял, что день ещё не завершился. Это было хорошо. Ему не нравилось ходить ночью по затопленному мосту. К тому же он решил, что до заката этого дня скажет Самохвалову, что они больше не кореша.</p><p>В решительном, хотя и смягчённом туманом настроении Козырёк вытащил из береговой грязи жердину, которой всегда пробовал мост перед тем, как ступать, и взошёл на него.</p><p>Мост между тем не был пуст. Посреди него стояли три человека, одетые в чёрное. Это обстоятельство огорчило Козырька. Мост являлся их с Лёнькой тайной. Пусть Самохвалов и был вычищен из друзей, подводить его Козырёк не собирался. Люди в чёрном были здесь лишними и к тому же мешали пройти.</p><p>Приблизившись к ним, Козырёк начал беседу с правильных, ритуальных слов недоумения и претензии.</p><p>— Вы чё, бля? Чё надо тут, бля? Заблудились, чё ли, бля? Нет там ни хуя, ни хуя там нет! Двигайте, бля, отсюда, а то щас сам двину!</p><p>Трое смотрели безмолвно.</p><p>Козырьку показались странны их лица, будто стёртые ластиком. Чернели на них глаза, вроде были на этих лицах какие-то рты и носы, но в общем оставалось впечатление пустого места.</p><p>— Близняхи, чё ли, бля? — спросил он почти мирно, помахивая жердиной. — Чёт я вас не знаю. Кто, бля, такие?</p><p>Один из незнакомцев очутился рядом и протянул руки, точно примерялся обнять Козырька, как потерянного брата. Неожиданный жест смутил его. От смущения Козырёк махнул жердиной и сшиб незнакомца в воду.</p><p>Вместо того чтобы барахтаться с воплями или без затей потонуть, человек поплыл, но не кролем или брассом — лёжа на спине, деревянно вытянувшись кверху стёртым белым лицом, он поплыл вдоль моста к острову, не шевеля руками и ногами, но стремительно, словно щепка в весеннем ручье.</p><p>— Сука, бля! — вскрикнул Козырёк и наконец испугался.</p><p>Оставшиеся двое приступили к нему. Один был спереди и увернулся от жердины, а второй непонятным образом оказался сзади. Сильные руки схватили Козырька за шею и потянули голову кверху.</p><p>«Погибаю, бля!» — понял Козырёк и сделал последнее, что оставалось, — упал в болото.</p><p>Вокруг стало черно и липко. Козырёк больше ничего не видел, а только чувствовал цепкие руки, которым в болотной липкости стало трудно оторвать ему голову. Вдвоём с врагом они погружались вглубь, медленно, но всё-таки слишком быстро, и Козырёк понял, что задохнётся он скорее, чем утонет. Грязь заполнила его, кажется, целиком.</p><p>Вдруг рядом произошло движение.</p><p>Одна рука оторвалась от шеи Козырька, другая осталась на шее, зато оторвалась от тела нападавшего. Кто-то подхватил Козырька и потащил его вверх и вперёд. Его голова пробила липкую поверхность и оказалась в воздухе, где могла сипеть и откашливаться, а весь Козырёк целиком очень быстро продвигался к берегу, уносимый неведомым спасителем.</p><p>Камыши и рогоз захрустели, сминаемые двумя телами, одно из которых неудержимо стремилось на сушу, а второе очень туда хотело, но могло лишь волочиться за первым.</p><p>Миновали засеку. Козырёк свалился на землю, отцепил наконец оторванную руку от шеи и бросил прочь от себя. Неожиданный благодетель направился обратно к болоту.</p><p>— Погоди! — прохрипел Козырёк.</p><p>Существо в фашистской каске обернулось.</p><p>— Чего это? — попытался спросить Козырёк. — С чего это? Ты ж это… Ты чё?</p><p>Дохлый Немец достал из нагрудного кармана драного, грязного кителя то ли уголёк, то ли шишку, показал загадочно и молча исчез в лесу.</p><p>Козырёк лежал под ёлкой, глядя вверх, на её зелёные лапы, и прислушивался к перестуку дятлов, доносившемуся со всех сторон.</p><p>— Чё это он? — шептали его перемазанные тиной губы. — На хуя вот? Я ж это… а он фриц.</p><p>И вдруг догадался.</p><p>Не шишка это была и не уголёк. Это был огрызок огурца, покрытый грязью.</p><p>Открытие наполнило Козырька изумлением, как сжиженный газ наполняет аэростат, и с той же силой подняло его тело с земли. Козырёк встал на ноги и пошёл, с каждым шагом обретая уверенность.</p><p>— Вон чё, бля! — шептал он себе. — За огурец-то! От чистого, бля, сердца ему. И он-то — добром, бля.  </p><p>Миновав халабуду, Козырёк краем глаза увидел, что дверь открыта, а вокруг всё выглядит так, словно здесь топталось очень много ног и что-то искало множество рук. Этот неважный факт ничего не затронул в его душе.</p><p>Козырёк добрался до асфальтовой дороги и шёл по ней, пока не достиг Чёртова оврага. Там вообще было непонятно. Ходили люди и менты. Люди и менты что-то искали. Они заговаривали с Козырьком и задавали ему вопросы. Он от всех отмахнулся и ушёл в лес.</p><p>Комары подлетали к Козырьку, но отшатывались, испуганные коркой грязи. Журчал ручей. Козырёк зашёл в него в сапогах, снял тельняшку и сел на дно. Выполоскал тельняшку, свернул её в комок и вымыл себя. Подержал в ручье ушанку, позволяя воде унести грязь обратно в болото. Выйдя на берег, снял и выжал штаны, вылил из сапог воду. Одевшись, пошёл дальше.</p><p>Между деревьями показалась крыша — знакомая зелёная крыша вдовы Колосковой.</p><p>Вкус огурчика пьяного посола возник во рту Козырька, и его губы растянулись в улыбке. Сонная одурь отваливалась от его души с каждым шагом. Он уже видел забор, подновлённый его же руками, когда нога за что-то зацепилась.</p><p>Козырёк поглядел вниз. На траве лежал ребёнок — девочка лет пяти, одетая в синюю плиссированную юбочку и беленькую футболку. Одежда была испачкана травяной зеленью и землёй, как будто девочка неоднократно падала и, наконец, упала совсем.  	</p><p>Козырёк наклонился и потрогал её за руку. Девочка открыла глаза, как кукла, увидела страшного, не отмытого дочиста Козырька в шапке с оттопыренным ухом и собралась вскрикнуть, но только вспискнула.</p><p>— Ты кто? — хрипло спросил Козырёк.</p><p>— Юлька, — ответила девочка.</p><p>Козырёк взял её на руки и понёс в дом вдовы Колосковой.</p><p>Он ещё не знал, что отсутствовал в деревне не один день, а три и что Юльку ищет всё Красное Болото и отряд милиции.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 14. Пиковая Доярка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 14<br/>Пиковая Доярка</b>
  </p>
</div>Девочку Юльку увезли в больницу в Снежинск, а Козырьков Григорий, 1954 года рождения, остался лечиться в деревенской больнице. То ли в болоте, то ли в ручье он подхватил двустороннее воспаление лёгких, да к тому же отравился сдобренным полынным маслом самогоном. Диагноз вполне объяснял бы наполненный невероятными подробностями рассказ Козырька, если бы не одно обстоятельство: три человека с невыразительными лицами, преградившие Козырьку путь, внешностью и modus operandi в точности напоминали убийц Никифорова. Что же касается Дохлого Немца…<p>— Не зря мы его столько годов терпели! — воскликнула вдова Колоскова, отказавшаяся отходить от койки бредящего Козырька.</p><p>— Кого? — бдительно спросил следователь Скворцов.</p><p>— Да Немца! Немца-то Дохлого! Ещё Колосков мой хотел его изгнать, да не вышло. Так он тут и остался.</p><p>— Кто это? Он действительно немец? — утопал в болоте странных показаний следователь Скворцов.</p><p>— Дак как нет-то? — удивилась вдова Колоскова. — Он тут, почитай, с войны бродит.</p><p>— Сколько же ему теперь лет?</p><p>— Сколько в войну было, столько и есть, — снисходительно объяснила Колоскова. — Мёртвый он, я же говорю. Ходит только, как живой. Ищет что-то.</p><p>— Спятила старуха, — пробормотал Скворцов, выходя из палаты. </p><p>— М-м-м… Если вы про Дохлого Немца, — вежливо встрял доктор Буков, — это не бред больного, как вы могли бы подумать. Разумеется, появление этого субъекта выглядит совершенно антинаучно, однако, смею вас заверить, я видел его своими глазами, а мои родители участвовали в попытке его изгнания из деревни.</p><p>— Я понимаю… — начал Скворцов, обозначая свой гнев стальными нотами в голосе, но не успел досказать, что именно понимает, как Дмитрий Минин нанёс ему удар в спину.</p><p>— Вот не думал, что от Дохлого Немца будет польза! — сказал он. — До сих пор только людей беспокоил и вещи ломал. К тёте Клаве забрался… да, недели не прошло. Она приходила, моей маме жаловалась.</p><p>Следователь Скворцов сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Он называл этот успокоительный приём «подышать в пакетик».</p><p>Собравшись с силами и отринув гнев и отрицание как непродуктивные эмоции, Скворцов сказал:</p><p>— Придётся, Дмитрий, оставить тебя за старшего. Поеду в Снежинск, просить людей. Нужно обыскать остров. Похоже, те трое скрываются именно там. Возможно, женщину они увели с собой. Понадобятся и водолазы, чтобы проверить колодец Синицыных. Лично я собираюсь обосновать необходимость этого поиском улик и доказательств и не рекомендую говорить иное.</p><p>На выезде из Красного Болота милицейский уазик завяз в коровьем стаде, решившем полежать прямо на дороге. Пастух, завидев машину, попавшую в трудное положение, принялся сгонять скотину, лениво покрикивая и похлопывая кнутовищем почему-то по собственному запылённому голенищу вместо крутых коровьих боков. </p><p>Шофёр опустил стекло и выругал пастуха за создание препятствий следствию.</p><p>— Чё орать-то? — возмутился пастух. — Это же коровы! Или они понимают твоё следствие? Щас, погоди. Есть у меня одна хитрость.</p><p>Он вынул из кармана ломоть хлеба, посыпал солью и протянул в пыльных придорожных кустах козлу Калите. Козёл тотчас подбежал и, благодарно мекнув, принял угощение.</p><p>Бык Август поднял квадратную голову и возмущённо замычал. Как настоящий император, он считал несправедливым такое положение дел, при котором какое-нибудь благо проносили мимо его рта. </p><p>— Встать придётся! — сказал пастух, доставая второй ломоть и нарочито медленно посыпая его крупной солью.</p><p>Калита затряс бородой, и даже следователь Скворцов сглотнул слюну, так аппетитно выглядела ржаная горбушка.</p><p>Август поднялся на ноги и пошёл за пастухом, а за Августом пошло всё стадо.</p><p>— Гони, пока не передумали! — велел Скворцов шофёру, откинулся на горячую дерматиновую спинку сиденья и закурил, размышляя, как бы обосновать начальству свои странные просьбы, не раскрывая при этом ненаучных тайн Красного Болота. </p><p>Между тем на колхозной ферме проходило собрание бригады доярок.</p><p>— У нас, товарищи, беда. Падают надои, — проговорила бригадир Зинаида Петровна озабоченно. — Эдак мы переходящее знамя потеряем. И, главное, с чего? Поняла бы я, когда б коровы болели, да ведь это не так.</p><p>— Не так, Зинаида Петровна, — подтвердила Ирина Колоскова. — Бока нагуляли, как барабаны, и телята отлично в весе прибавляют.</p><p>— Да и молоко-то хорошее, густое, — заметила Люда Бабаренко. — Сладкое, прямо мёд. Только мало его. А что Борис Геомарыч говорит?</p><p>— Говорит: «Все здоровы, как коровы!» Вымя чистое — ни мастита, ни отёков, глаза блестят. И телились-то все зимой. Сходил с Игнатом пастбища проверить — отличные пастбища, хоть сам кормись. Навоз на хлеб можно мазать…</p><p>— Фу, Зинаида Петровна!</p><p>Девчата захихикали. Кашкина тоже засмеялась и махнула рукой:</p><p>— Борис Геомарыч так сказал…</p><p>— Может, колдун шалит? — предположила Галка Комлева. — Обиделся на что-нибудь? Поговорите с ним, тётя Зина. Нехорошо это — колхоз переходящего лишать. По урожаю нам другие колхозы не перегнать, у нас пахотных земель меньше всех. Лес да болото.</p><p>— Не будет молока у коров — станем лягух ловить на продажу! — блеснула зубами Ирина. — Мне деда сказывал, что, когда его сделали председателем в двадцать первом, была у него богатая идея — лягушек французам продавать.</p><p>Доярки захохотали на разные голоса, однако тут же погрустнели.</p><p>— Говорила я с Ильичом. — Зинаида поправила халат на пышной груди. — Не он это.</p><p>— А кто? — требовательно спросила Галка.</p><p>— Сказал, Пиковая Доярка.</p><p>Девчата помолчали, переглядываясь.</p><p>— Это же суеверие, Зинаида Петровна, — высказала общую мысль Ирина. — Ильич уже старенький, вот и верит во всякие сказки.</p><p>— Ильич ещё в войну был старенький, — отрезала Зинаида Петровна. — Скоро сорок лет с Победы стукнет, а он всё такой же, как будто ни годом не старее. Вот тебе и сказки. И молока-то нет!</p><p>— А что делать? — Люда даже притопнула ногой от раздражения.</p><p>— Говорит, ждать. Скоро сама уйдёт. Право, какая-то на нас напасть: людей к тому же убили… Да при Верке моей, сама не своя девка. Стоит на том, что Чёрные Грибники, и милиции так заявила. Вот тебе и суеверия.</p><p>— Бабушка сказала, Грибники на Козырька напали, — сообщила Ирина. — Он теперь в больнице лежит.</p><p>— Деда Ваня говорит, водолазы в ихнем колодце будут Блядь ловить, — сообщила Люда.</p><p>Зинаида Петровна покачала головой и молча протянула Люде белую эмалированную кружку. Ты вздохнула, полезла в карман юбки, оттопырив полу халата, вынула и бросила в кружку гривенник — штраф за скверное слово.</p><p>— Чё грустим, бабьё? — весело крикнула в открытую дверь Алевтина Громова.</p><p>На Алевтине был замасленный комбинезон, рубашка в клетку и мужская кепка, отчего Алевтина непостижимым образом казалась ещё красивее.</p><p>— Солому на подстилку привезла и корма с добавками, как Борис Геомарыч заказывал. Поможете разгружать или пусть один мается?</p><p>— Мужиков позови, — недовольно ответила Ирина, завидовавшая Алевтининой пышной белокурой красоте и успеху у мужчин.</p><p>— Мужики все на покосе.</p><p>— Ладно, товарищи девчата, идёмте на разгрузку! — распорядилась Зинаида Петровна.</p><p>— Лёньку своего позови, — неприязненно бросила Ирина.</p><p>Алевтина подняла пшеничные брови, но отвечать обидным не стала.</p><p>Доярки и зоотехник Борис Геомарыч закончили с разгрузкой, Алевтина забралась в кабину трактора, помахала им рукой и направилась дальше. Её железному коню предстояло ещё перетащить дождевальную установку с капустного поля на свекольное, а потом привезти бочку воды косарям. Когда Алевтина миновала сельпо, её окликнул Лёнька Самохвалов. Алевтина приглушила мотор.</p><p>— Чего тебе? — крикнула она сквозь грохот и лязг.</p><p>— Приходи вечером!</p><p>— Зачем это? — Алевтина поправила кепку и сверкнула зубами, яркими на загорелом, испачканном мазутом лице.</p><p>— Сама знаешь зачем.</p><p>— Не приду! — засмеялась Алевтина.</p><p>— А вот придёшь!</p><p>— Ишь ты! — Алевтина тряхнула головой. — А не приду?</p><p>— Увидишь тогда.</p><p>— Напугал тоже! Сарай мне спалишь, ли чё ли? Я ведь не Мишка, сама хвост тебе подпалю! Захочу — приду, а нет — так не дождёшься.</p><p>Трактор зарычал, выпустил облако вонючего чёрного дыма и потрясся дальше.</p><p>— Шалава! — Самохвалов с оттяжкой сплюнул. — Лады. Вечером сам зайду, побазарим… Сучка!</p><p>Мимо прошли два незнакомых мента, один — со служебной собакой, оглядели Самохвалова, разом определив в нём подопечный контингент. Лёнька глумливо поднял кепочку, подмигнул овчарке. Та оттопырила верхнюю губу: не то оскалилась, не то злобно улыбнулась. </p><p>«Сучка!» — подумал Самохвалов и зашёл в магазин, купил водки, килек в томате и хлеба.</p><p>Прикинул, не навестить ли Козырька. Решил, пусть один валяется. Идиот. Вместо того чтобы спрятать хабар и свалить по-тихому, устроил блядский цирк: ввязался в драку с пришлыми мокрушниками, нашёл какую-то девку в лесу, навёл мусоров на Немецкий остров. Пером бы его по-хорошему, а не водки.</p><p>Думая так, Самохвалов рассовал по карманам покупки и двинулся на кладбище. В Чёрных Грибников он не верил. Пришлые взяли туристов в оборот ради добычи, в этом он не сомневался. Баб поимели и убили, соплюху бросили за ненадобностью. Машины не взяли — машину сбыть трудно, надо гнать на Кавказ. Теперь-то они уже наверняка за тридевять земель. Добрались на попутке до Алексеевки, оттуда — электричкой до Снежинска, а там поезда идут во всех направлениях, лети куда хочешь, хоть в Крым, хоть в Надым.	</p><p>В таком задумчивом настроении шёл Самохвалов по кладбищу. Миновал ряды недавних могил, прицениваясь взглядом к памятникам и оградкам, прошёл средней частью, алевшей пятиконечными звёздами, пока не добрался до истока кладбища, вросшего в лес. Там уселся в любимом месте — на поваленном могильном камне некоего Изадора Перекупова, давшего дуба в 1896 году, примял сапогом высокую траву и разложил на ней снедь.</p><p>С запчастями придётся попрощаться. Менты обыщут остров и, скорее всего, найдут мешки. Если Козырьку не повезёт, мешки свяжут с ним. Вряд ли дебил догадается сказать, что ходил подышать свежим болотным воздухом. Поедет, стало быть, из больнички прямо на нары. Самохвалову даже в голову не пришло, что Козырёк может его сдать. Это было событие столь же вероятное, как нашествие марсиан или наступление мира во всём мире.</p><p>Надо было подумать, как жить дальше. Пока менты не уберутся, следовало сидеть тихо. Может, податься в Снежинск?</p><p>Лёнька выпил, взял кильку за томатный хвост и бросил в рот. Закурил.</p><p>Дымя папиросой, он лениво глядел на метёлки травы, почти смыкавшиеся с длинными берёзовыми косами. Вот возьмёт он Альку за косу и потаскает хорошенько, пока та не охрипнет выть. Главное, по роже не бить. Остальное она спрячет, постыдится кому-нибудь сказать, а битую рожу сразу видно. Можно и титьки папироской потрогать.</p><p>Лёнька любил огонь. Нравился ему запах горелого, особенно — палёной плоти.</p><p>— Любишь огонёк? — спросил кто-то тихонько.</p><p>Самохвалов повернул голову. Рядом стояла девушка такой диковинной, невиданной, пьянящей красоты, что Самохвалов незаметно для себя вскочил, роняя беломорину.</p><p>— Хорошо, когда огонёк! — продолжала красавица, подходя близко, отводя со лба волнистую смоляную прядь и жгучими очами глядя Самохвалову в глаза. — Ну что встал? Налей девушке!</p><p>Лёнька дал ей бутылку. Черноглазая глотнула из горла, даже не моргнув. Занюхала хлебушком.</p><p>— Пойдём со мной, красивый, — сказала сладко. — Дело есть.</p><p>«Цыганка», — сообразил Самохвалов.</p><p>Бедовая краля!</p><p>— Что за дело?</p><p>— Да у деловых-то всегда дела.</p><p>Девка пошла впереди, маня круглым задом, обтянутым чёрной, не по-цыгански строгой юбкой. Вела себя как минетчица, а одета была как монашка.</p><p>«Не из тех ли она мокрушников?»</p><p>Лёнька сбился с шага. Соплячки видели мужиков, но ведь девка могла и рядом затаиться. Тут тебе и залётные, тут тебе и девка чужая — как есть одна компания.</p><p>Лёнька остановился.</p><p>— Дальше не пойду. Говори, чего хотела?</p><p>Девка повернулась, и снова Самохвалов почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног от этой невозможной красоты.</p><p>— Огоньку не найдётся?</p><p>Она вынула из складок своих чёрных одежд длинную сигарету, дождалась, пока Лёнька щёлкнет самодельной медной зажигалкой. Закурила, пустила дым кольцом. </p><p>— Водочка у тебя того… гадкая, — сообщила она. — Я больше молочко уважаю. Свежее, из-под коровы. Коровы — народ нежадный, всегда делятся. Не то что люди. Вас делиться не заставишь. Паскудники вы… особенно кто огоньком балуется.</p><p>— Чё сказала?! — Самохвалов стряхнул оцепенение. — Ах ты, сука черножопая!</p><p>— Огонёк-то жжётся! — прошипела черножопая и бросила сигаретой в Лёньку.</p><p>Он вспыхнул разом. Жуткая, несусветная боль проникла в каждую клетку тела, затрещали волосы. Лёнька завыл. Одежда осыпалась пеплом, кожа слезала с него лоскутами, лопнули и вытекли глаза. Он горел, точно облитый керосином, точно был залит керосином по самое горло — живой факел, мечущийся среди сухой, каким-то чудом не загорающейся травы. Трава не загорелась даже после того, как скрученный уголь самохваловского тела упал на неё, вздрагивая уже не от судорог, а от того, что съёживались ссыхающиеся мышцы.</p><p>Красавица напевала, глядя на него жгучими цыганскими глазами:</p><p>— Жжётся огонёк-то! Жжётся!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 15. Подстрекатель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 15<br/>Подстрекатель</b>
  </p>
</div>Солнце припекало. К металлическим частям велосипеда горячо было прикасаться, сиденье обжигало кожу.<p>Прошла уже неделя с того дня, когда Чёрные Грибники растерзали приезжих. Надежды найти пропавшую женщину живой не оставалось, хотя следователь Скворцов вернулся с подкреплением. Сообщение о понтонном мосте оставило равнодушным начальство Скворцова, больше волновавшееся о прискорбном отсутствии немедленных результатов розыска убийц, зато заинтересовало следственные органы иного, особого рода. Милиционеров в Красном Болоте сменили люди в армейской форме, слишком молчаливые и непьющие для настоящих солдат. Они обыскали лес и остров.</p><p>Лёша с ребятами видели, как из леса выезжали запачканные грязью грузовики с крытыми брезентом кузовами. Отец молчал о происходящем, как будто ему заклеили рот. Всё, чего удалось от него добиться, — убийц пока не нашли. Но что нашли? Этого папа Дима не говорил. То ли люди в обманной форме скрыли правду и от него, то ли он был связан клятвой молчать.</p><p>Настроение у Лёши совсем упало. Анька сидела под арестом до тех пор, пока не найдут тварь, едва её не утопившую. Тварь не находилась, Анька злилась от невозможности пойти на речку или за грибами и от злости выдумывала такие страшные истории, что даже родители не хотели их слушать. Андрюха ходил смурной. После нападения на болоте он изменился, стал молчаливым и слишком серьёзным.</p><p>В довершение всего наступила жара. Такого зноя давно не знали в здешних местах. Почти каждую ночь шёл ливень, но не приносил прохлады; лишь душное марево поднималось по утрам над влажными огородами и лесом, над полями, на которых созревал невиданный урожай, и лугами, где паслись коровы, тучнеющие день ото дня, но так и не дающие хороших надоев.</p><p>— Это Пиковая Доярка их сосёт, — сообщил Серёга Кашкин. — Мне мать сказала, а ей — Ильич.</p><p>— А почему он ничего не сделает? — спросил Лёша.</p><p>— Он ведь колдун. Колдуны разве что доброе делают?</p><p>— Он же наш, советский, колхозный колдун! — возмутился Лёша. — Как же так? Надои падают, а ему дела нет?</p><p>— Поди да спроси, отчего в нём такое равнодушие, — издевательски посоветовал Андрюха.</p><p>— Вот и пойду!</p><p>— И давай.</p><p>Лёша вскочил в седло небесно-голубого «Орлёнка» и покатил вверх по Красных Партизан, чтобы свернуть на Калинина, где жил Ильич.</p><p>— Поехали за ним, — сказал Серёга. — Ты зачем его подзуживал?</p><p>— Ильич его не съест, — буркнул Андрюха. — Поехали так поехали, чего встал?</p><p>Ильича дома не оказалось. Лёша огляделся, делая вид, что не замечает Серёги с Андрюхой, остановившихся неподалёку. Под огромной ветлой на серой скамейке сидел деда Ваня и лузгал семечки.</p><p>— Деда Ваня, а вы Василия Ильича не видели?</p><p>— Не-а. Не присматривался. Я теперь по сторонам не смотрю.</p><p>— Почему это?</p><p>— Да так уж. Посмотришь, а там что-нибудь не то. И что делать тогда?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Вот и я говорю. Опять что-то делать надо. А делов-то и без того полно, чтобы ещё по сторонам их отдельно высматривать.</p><p>Лёша нахмурился. Ему показалось, что деда Ваня намекает на сенокос. Вроде как на сенокосе он должен быть вместо того, чтобы разъезжать по деревне на велосипеде. Не объяснишь ведь, что он по важному делу ездит, а не просто так развлекается. Может, дело его гораздо серьёзнее сенокоса.</p><p>— В правлении он, — сжалился деда Ваня. — У него рабочий день ещё не закончился.</p><p>Лёша поблагодарил, вскочил на своего верного коня и помчался к правлению. Найда догнала его и поскакала рядом, делая вид, что собирается прокусить колесо. Лёша знал, что за злобной наружностью овчарки скрывается золотое сердце, и не поверил. Ребята тоже его нагнали, и они покатили по деревне бок о бок, как три мушкетёра, и не было на свете опасности, которую они не одолели бы вместе.</p><p>Время было чуть за полдень, правление расходилось обедать. Вышел и Ильич.</p><p>— Что, лампочка перегорела? — спросил он, увидев Лёшу.</p><p>— Да нет, я за другим.</p><p>— Хочешь спросить про Пиковую Доярку?</p><p>— А вы откуда знаете? — удивился Лёша.</p><p>— Уж знаю, — ответил Ильич загадочно, нахмурив брови. — Идёмте за мной… мушкетёры.</p><p>Лёша уже не удивился тому, что счетовод прочёл его мысли.</p><p>В сенях сегодня было светло и совсем не таинственно, но комната колхозного колдуна по-прежнему поражала воображение. Даже бывавший здесь уже Лёша оглядывался с интересом, примечая множество вещиц, на которые не обратил внимания в первый раз. Андрюха и Серёга смотрели на разнообразные странные штучки, развешенные по стенам и разложенные по полкам, широко раскрытыми глазами.</p><p>«Это они ещё лампочек не видели!» — подумал Лёша и сообразил, что так и не показал ребятам подарок Ильича.</p><p>А не потерялась ли лампочка? Лёшу даже бросило в жар. Он сунул руку в карман и с облегчением выдохнул, нащупав гладкое стекло.</p><p>Сегодня стол у окна был пуст.</p><p>Ильич пригласил ребят сесть, принёс квасу со льдом, кружки и блюдо с пирожками.</p><p>— Угощайтесь!</p><p>Хотя друзья и робели, но уговаривать себя не заставили. Время было обеденное, и есть хотелось очень сильно. Сам Ильич налил себе квасу, но пить не стал. Задумчиво поглядел в окно, словно собираясь с мыслями, и начал говорить:</p><p>— Вы, ребята, конечно же, теряетесь в догадках, что здесь такое происходит. Должен сказать, что все таинственные события, происходящие в Красном Болоте, имеют два разных источника. Первые присущи Болоту, скажем так, изначально. Знаете, как оно возникло?</p><p>Ребята помотали головами.</p><p>— Много тысяч лет назад в лес упал метеорит.</p><p>— Как Тунгусский? — спросил Серёга, гнусавя сквозь пирожок.</p><p>Старый счетовод улыбнулся.</p><p>— Про Тунгусский как-нибудь в другой раз. Наш, Красноболотный, долетел до земли. Образовавшуюся котловину со временем затянуло водой — так появилось Болото. Однако это не всё. Метеорит принёс на себе споры межзвёздной жизни. Смешавшись с местной флорой и фауной, космические споры породили нечто чуждое и удивительное — существ, которых никогда не бывало на планете Земля.</p><p>— Значит, так и появились русалки и водяные? — догадался Андрюха.</p><p>Лёша вспомнил Анюткину версию про ихтиандров. Он и раньше подозревал, что сестрёнка у него неглупая, а тут прямо зауважал. Однако говорить ей про это, конечно же, не собирался, а то загордится и избалуется. </p><p>— Верно, — ответил Ильич. — Раньше в этих краях не селились деревнями, но люди тут были — знающие люди. Местные существа, они ни злые, ни добрые. Человеческих вещей им не надобно, душ человеческих — тоже. И разумение у них своё, отличное от нашего. Нарочно не убьют, однако заиграть могут до смерти. С ними нужна осторожность.</p><p>— Б. Аньку чуть не утопила. Ничего себе игрушечки! — возмутился Лёша.</p><p>Ильич помрачнел.</p><p>— Это уже вторая часть истории. Немецкая база на болоте — вот ответ. Немцы не просто так выбрали это место. Они надеялись использовать в своих интересах силы, человеку пока неподвластные. Фашисты отлавливали местных существ и ставили над ними опыты. Многие умерли. Выжили только совсем молодые — самые глупые. Чем проще мозг, тем легче его переделать. Но немцы просчитались. Существа, даже изменённые, не подчинялись им. База погибла не потому, что фашистов погнали наши. Немцев уничтожили собственные создания. Спасшиеся бежали, затопив понтонный мост.</p><p>— Разве после войны остров не обыскали? — спросил Лёша. — Я слышал, что там ничего не нашли.</p><p>— Да. — Ильич почесал жидкую шевелюру. — Пришлось мне кое-что сделать. Не был я уверен в этих людях. Страшному человеку они служили… Впрочем, сейчас вы этого ещё не поймёте. Поймите только: они, существа, не могут послужить человечеству. Они слишком от нас отличаются.</p><p>— Так они спрятались? — не понял Лёша.</p><p>— Глаза он отвёл нашим героическим чекистам, — объяснил Андрюха со взрослой усмешкой.</p><p>— Напрасно вы, Андрей Батькович, так скептически отзываетесь о чекистах, — сказал Ильич. — Хороший чекист… А, что говорить! Отвёл я им глаза, ребята. Рано им было знать правду о Болоте.</p><p>— А теперь что?</p><p>Ильич вздохнул.</p><p>— Теперь пусть берут. Только брать уже нечего — почитай, сорок лет прошло. Сгнило всё, сгинуло. Остались только они — переделанные. Большинство за эти годы вернулось в прежний вид, даже те, что раньше могли говорить или в мыслях показывать. Теперь они всё равно что сомы. Иногда в сильный туман выползают на остров полежать на твёрдом, почесать бока, а потом обратно в болото.</p><p>— Это они меня чуть не съели? — спросил Андрюха мрачно.</p><p>— Упал в воду, затрепыхался — разве водяное существо устоит? Это же вроде мухи для окуня, — ответил Ильич, чуть ли не извиняясь за глупого водяного. — Ну не надо там ходить! Как народ не поймёт? Уж сколько годов люди пропадают — нет, всё равно лезут! Что вам на том болоте хорошего? Лежит себе, булькает. Оставьте вы его в покое!</p><p>— Чего ж они сами лезут тогда? — рассердился Серёга. — Блядь Аньку чуть не утащила, деду Ваню тоже! А Пиковая Доярка? Из-за неё материна бригада без переходящего знамени останется. Вот какая вредительница!</p><p>— Э, нет! Доярку вы сюда не путайте. — Ильич поднял указательный палец. — Наша она, исконная. Подумаешь, взяла немного молока! Коров-то не попортила. Уйдёт она скоро. Что хотела, сделала.</p><p>— А Дохлый Немец? </p><p>— Дохлый Немец и Б. — особая статья. Об них, Лёша, с твоим дядей нужно потолковать.</p><p>— С Севой? — удивился Лёша. — Он-то что о них знает? Дядя Сева вообще ничем не интересуется, кроме Страшного Петушка и других роботов.</p><p>— Я с ним сам поговорю, как только Марица найдётся.</p><p>— Кто? — не поняли ребята.</p><p>— Что вы её всё Б. да Б.! — сердито ответил Ильич. — Марица она. Её и вправду нужно взять под присмотр: хулиганить стала.</p><p>— Людей топить, — пробормотал Андрюха. — И Чёрные Грибники тоже хулиганят?</p><p>Ильич помрачнел.</p><p>— А это, ребята, настоящее зло. Здесь фашисты достигли полного успеха.</p><p>Ребята приготовились слушать, но Ильич вдруг объявил, что его обеденный перерыв закончился и пора ему возвращаться к своим счётам и гроссбухам.</p><p>— Что нам нужно делать? — спросил Андрюха прямо. — Убийц следует изловить, чтобы их больше никогда не было.</p><p>— Никогда такого не получится, чтобы убийц не было, — ответил Ильич.</p><p>Этот упаднический взгляд ребята, воспитанные в социалистической бодрости, никак не могли разделить. Они родились, чтобы противопоставить слабости человеческой природы силу знания и неустанную жажду добра и справедливости. И тем более странна была грусть, охватившая их от неверных слов колхозного колдуна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава 16. Косточка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 16<br/>Косточка</b>
  </p>
</div>Грустно было Ане в бабушкиных угодьях, хотя занятие ей находилось всегда. С горя она даже варенье варить научилась. А горе у Ани было такое, что никуда её со двора не отпускали. И подружки к ней не приходили, поскольку подружек не отпускали тоже. Вышли они из доверия.<p>Погубили их летний отдых и каникулярное приволье вовсе не Чёрные Грибники, как это можно было подумать, а проклятая Б., происшествие с которой девочки скрыли от родителей.</p><p>Аня и жалела теперь о своей откровенности, и не знала, каким образом могла бы её избежать.</p><p>Немного веселее и интереснее становилось, когда папа приводил следователя Скворцова. Жильё ему определили в другом месте, у Синицыных, но столовался он у бабы Нади, знавшей всё о вкусной и полезной пище. При нём папа Дима, в иное время молчавший о связанных с расследованием интересных вещах, как красный партизан на допросе, становился немного откровеннее. </p><p>Баба Надя, считавшая следователя Скворцова слишком худым и находившая причину такой измождённости в отсутствии женской заботы, кормила его от всей своей широкой души.</p><p>Мама Света поначалу тоже радовалась Скворцову, отвлекавшему её от СНиПов, но потом почему-то к нему охладела. Возможно, потому, что Скворцов отвлекал от неё папу Диму. Аня находила это не вполне справедливым, ведь папа Дима был милиционер и просто обязан был забросить отдых ради дела, однако и маму понимала тоже. И всё-таки мама Света держалась стойко и улыбалась папе и Скворцову улыбками от слабой до умеренной, несмотря на их всегдашние общие дела.</p><p>Вот и сегодня за обедом она сделала приятное лицо и даже попросила следователя Скворцова передать ей масло, и тот уже взял маслёнку и начал её передавать, но папа Дима отвлёк его каким-то служебным замечанием, так что пришлось Ане вынуть маслёнку из забывчивой скворцовской руки и передать маме, и на лице мамы начал зарождаться циклон.</p><p>Между тем мужчинам нужно было хорошенько подкрепиться, ведь их ждало ещё много работы. Баба Надя за окрошкой принесла жареную картошку со шкварками, за картошкой — другую картошку, с грибами и сметаной, за грибами со сметаной — блинчики с картошкой внутри.</p><p>Мужчины ели и говорили между собой. Мама Света уже десять минут размазывала масло по ломтику булки, хотя оно давно впиталось в булку и пыталось вылезти с той стороны. Аня сидела тихо, надеясь, что ей перепадёт немного информации. Коты Яшка и Василий тоже были безмолвны и под столом дожидались счастья: вдруг сверху на них упадёт кусочек варёной курицы или не менее варёной колбасы?</p><p>Наконец мама Света закончила истязать булку и, окончательно устав от невнимания, спросила прямо: что вывозят с Немецкого острова в грузовиках, покрытых брезентом, — уж не мёртвых ли людей?</p><p>Папа и следователь Скворцов на это предположение ничего не ответили, и только по снисходительным морщинкам, появившимся у глаз, мама и Аня догадались, что тел на острове не нашли. </p><p>— Почему ты вдруг решила, что на острове целое кладбище? — спросил папа Дима.</p><p>— Вся деревня об этом говорит, — сухо ответила мама Света, уловив насмешку.</p><p>Скворцов пожал плечами в недоумении и уронил-таки кружок колбасы с вилки. Под столом произошла тихая возня: братья коты делили добычу.</p><p>— А что ещё говорят?</p><p>— У каждого своя версия. Сплошь майоры Пронины! — гордо ответила мама Света, осатаневшая от СНиПов, скорого окончания отпуска и мужского к себе равнодушия. — Я вот думаю, что это беглые зэка.</p><p>Оказалось, что следователь Скворцов думал примерно то же самое. Почему-то он упорно продолжал не верить в Чёрных Грибников, Дохлого Немца и Б. из Колодца. Может быть, потому, что эти мистические субъекты решили проявить несвойственную им застенчивость и не попадались на глаза ни милиционерам, ни людям в ложной армейской форме.</p><p>— Пропал Леонид Самохвалов, дважды судимый, — намекнул следователь Скворцов, глядя в глаза папе Диме словно в продолжение давно имевшего место быть разногласия. — Репутация у него скверная. Имеются сведения, что человек этот отличается жестокостью и, как бы это сказать…</p><p>«Пиздючностью», — подумала Аня, а вслух сказала:</p><p>— Подлостью. Собаку заживо сжёг, чтобы бригадир из мехмастерской не рассказал, что Самохвалов запчасти ворует.</p><p>Это она знала от Лёши.</p><p>— Вот-вот, — подхватил Скворцов. — Значит, способен на всё. Сколько его уже не видели? Три дня?</p><p>— Извините, — осторожно сказала Аня, — Самохвалов, конечно, гадкий, но оторвать человеку голову… мне кажется, это очень трудно. Самохвалов бы, наверное, ножом ударил.</p><p>— Анюта, — проговорила мама Света ещё осторожнее, — мне кажется, ты слишком спокойно относишься к таким вещам. В твоём возрасте это… странно.</p><p>Аня задумалась.</p><p>— Нет, мама, — ответила она, — я совсем не спокойно отношусь. Я хочу, чтобы людей не убивали. Совсем никогда. Поэтому тех, кто это делает, нужно ловить и сажать в тюрьму. И перевоспитывать, если убили нечаянно, как брат Андрюши Лядова. А если перевоспитать нельзя, то нужно держать их взаперти. А если они совсем не люди, нужно их в институт отдать к дяде Севе, пусть там изучают, почему они такие.</p><p>Мама застонала, ушла в большую комнату и включила телевизор, сделав звук погромче.</p><p>Показывали «Клуб кинопутешествий», про Жака-Ива Кусто.</p><p>Аня заволновалась. Ей тоже хотелось посмотреть про подводное царство — однако заодно она вспомнила и про Б.</p><p>— А что, в колодце Синицыных никого не нашли?</p><p>У следователя Скворцова сделался непроницаемый вид человека, который что-то знает, но нипочём не скажет.</p><p>— Нет. Колодец как колодец.</p><p>Аня перевела взгляд на папу Диму и увидела то же самое выражение. Что-то с этим колодцем было не так.</p><p>«Девять подземных рек», — вспомнила она и, сообразив, что больше ничего не узнает, побежала смотреть «Кинопутешествия».</p><p>После обеда мужчины ушла, а Аня поняла, что больше ни одной минуточки она внутри забора не выдержит.</p><p>— Мам, я к дяде Севе схожу.</p><p>— Нет, Анюта, одна ты никуда не пойдёшь.</p><p>— Ну, мам! К дяде Севе! На Петушка посмотрю и назад!</p><p>— Я сказала — нет!</p><p>Иногда мама Света становилась строгой, и тогда спорить с ней было бесполезно.</p><p>Дядя Сева был дома, а тётя Люба и баба Марина спали после обеда.</p><p>Жара стояла страшенная. Куры попрятались в тени курятника, лёжа в пыли, как опавшие пёстрые листья. Понурый Керогаз вполглаза охранял их от вечно бодрых коршунов, круживших вокруг свирепого полуденного солнца. Их крылья были прослоены не воском, а мышцами и живой хищной кровью, поэтому если они и падали к земле, то тут же взмывали вновь с добычей в когтях. Однако Страшный Петушок бдел, и куры были в безопасности. Петушок нёс вахту на самом солнцепёке, чёрный, сверкающий и невозмутимый, и рдел красным гребнем, как заря коммунизма.  </p><p>— Возьмите его на прогулку, — попросил дядя Сева, обмахиваясь от зноя лопухом. На голове у него была бумажная пилотка, сделанная из газеты «Правда». — Интересно, как он себя поведёт на природе?</p><p>— Убежит? — предположила мама Света.</p><p>Она любила жару и совсем её не боялась. Солнце стекало по её светлым волосам и белому сарафану, впитываясь в загорелые руки и стройные ноги.</p><p>— Не-е-ет, — протянул дядя Сева, глядя то на неё, то на Петушка. — Он предназначен человеку в помощники, а значит, далеко от вас не отойдёт.</p><p>— А пойдёмте с нами! — пригласила Аня, но дядя Сева отказался, скованный необходимостью надзирать за курами в отсутствие Страшного Петушка.</p><p>— Обойдём вокруг деревни, — предложила мама Света, тоже засидевшаяся в четырёх стенах. — В лес не пойдём, на речку тоже.</p><p>Аня была рада и этому. Они прошли по улице, дремотно растёкшейся на солнце и плавно впадающей в луг за пределами Красного Болота. Петляющая тропинка огибала купы берёз и заросли лещины. Солнце стояло высоко над головой, но яркий луг казался мрачным, словно был только декорацией, скрывавшей нечто другое, как холст в каморке папы Карло, который Буратино проткнул длинным любопытным носом, — только вместо хорошенькой комнаты за холстом пряталось гораздо более угрюмое место. В Красном Болоте всё было таким. Куда бы ты ни сунул свой нос, за изображением уютного очага и котелка с супом тебя ждала дверь в опасность.</p><p>— Здесь столько всего происходит! — нарушила молчание Аня.</p><p>— Я надеялась на тихий отпуск, — сказала мама Света. — Тебе-то, наверное, всё нравится?</p><p>— Ну что ты, мама! Конечно, это интересно, но лучше бы всё осталось как раньше. Чтобы купаться и ходить в лес без всяких таких приключений. Как будто Болото сошло с ума и перестало соблюдать правила…</p><p>— Какие правила?</p><p>— Правила правильной жизни, — объяснила Аня. — Как в сказках, да? Сказка — это история о том, что в мире жизнь пошла неправильно, а герой делает так, чтобы правила снова соблюдались. Чтобы злых людей, и зверей, и других наказали, а добрым людям, зверям и другим стало хорошо.</p><p>— А другие — это кто?</p><p>— Ну, Баба-Яга, например, или Кощей. Это злые. Хотя Баба-Яга не всегда злая. Или там Царевна-Лягушка. Или Лебедь. Они же не люди. Или оборотни всякие, волколаки… они тоже бывают разные. </p><p>— Волколаки всегда злые, — заметила мама Света.</p><p>— Хочешь, расскажу про других волколаков?</p><p>— Не знаю, Анька. Меня от твоих рассказов дрожь пробирает, — сказала мама с коротким смешком: как будто перепёлка вспорхнула из жита и упала обратно.</p><p>— Да ладно, мама! Это же выдумки! Вот слушай.</p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Четвёртый Анин рассказ.<br/>Волколаки</b>
  </p>
</div>Одного мальчика бабушка послала в магазин за хлебом.<p>Это было зимой, но вечер ещё не наступил. Хотя было светло, мальчик в магазин пошёл без охоты — не потому, что был ленивый, или не хотел очередь стоять, или не любил слушаться бабушку, а потому, что магазин этот был маленький, стоял в тёмном месте и перед входом всегда собирались пьяные дядьки.</p><p>Они ко всем приставали, просили то мелочь, то сигареты. Людям такое не нравилось, и в этот магазин они старались не ходить. Чем меньше было хороших покупателей, тем больше становилось пьяниц.</p><p>Мальчик обычно старался пойти в другой магазин, но было совсем светло, морозно, и он подумал, что в такую погоду дядьки лучше останутся дома.</p><p>Подошёл мальчик к магазину, а пьяницы все собрались там. Мальчик понял, что сейчас они у него деньги отберут, а то и самого поколотят. Рядом дом стоял. Мальчик зашёл в подъезд, сел на окошко на площадке между этажами и стал смотреть на улицу.</p><p>«Уйдут, — подумал мальчик, — тогда и я спущусь».</p><p>Сидит он на подъездном окне, смотрит на улицу, а время идёт, дядьки всё не уходят. Уже и темно стало, зажглись фонари — везде горят, но там, на углу, темно, и только тени толкаются, и, хотя ничего не слышно, ясно, что матерятся.</p><p>Мальчик понял, что мама уже пришла с работы, привела братика из сада, и папа приехал с портфелем, набитым бумагами, и бабушка накрывает на стол — а хлеба нет. Не купил он хлеба. И уроки не сделал.</p><p>И мальчик заплакал.</p><p>Вот плачет он, слёзы варежкой вытирает и вдруг видит, что к магазину бегут две маленькие белые собачки, кудрявенькие такие, пушистенькие. Потом снова смотрит — а собачек никаких нет! Это две девочки идут, маленькие, кругленькие, в беленьких шубках. Идут прямо к тому месту, где матерятся тени.</p><p>Мальчик схватил авоську, варежки и бегом из подъезда. Надо девочек предупредить, чтобы не ходили в магазин одни через этих дядек, пусть подождут кого-нибудь!</p><p>Бежит мальчик и слышит: шум, крики, визг! Опоздал. Страшно ему было, но он всё равно продолжал бежать. Пусть его поколотят, но девочек же защитить надо. Или сначала вызвать милицию? Для этого нужно было добежать до угла, где стояла телефонная будка. Слишком далеко, придётся выручать девочек самому.</p><p>У магазина было совсем темно, почему-то свет не горел ни в витрине, ни в самом магазине, хотя закрываться ему было ещё рано. Да и не толкались бы пьяницы у закрытого магазина, а пошли бы в кафе «Ромашка». Даже фонари не горели, только тускло отсвечивал снег, а на нём шевелилась, кричала и материлась чёрная куча.</p><p>Мальчик остановился. Что за куча? Как будто все пьяницы повалились на землю и сбились в огромный ком. Ничего не понятно. Только видно, как в куче мелькает что-то белое, маленькое, живое и как наскочит на кучу, так она еще сильнее кричит и матерится.</p><p>— Уходите все отсюда! — закричал мальчик во всё горло. — Я милицию вызвал, уже едет!</p><p>И как нарочно, на соседней улице послышался звук милицейской сирены.</p><p>Куча распалась, дядьки стали от неё отваливаться и вставать на ноги, а как встали — все разбежались кто куда. Несколько пробежало мимо мальчика, и он увидел, что одежда на дядьках порвана, руки у них покусаны прямо до мяса, лица тоже в крови, а у одного пьяницы нос откушен прямо под корешок.</p><p>И тут к мальчику подбежали две маленькие белые собачки. Только теперь они были грязненькие, все в крови и каких-то мясных кусочках. И понял мальчик, что это были не собачки, а волколачки. Жили они в городе, питались на помойке, и им было очень холодно и одиноко. Мальчик почистил их снегом, пока они не стали снова беленькие, и велел ждать, пока не вернётся из магазина.</p><p>Тут как раз вспыхнул свет, зажглись фонари, засветилась витрина, и продавщицы начали ругать старую проводку и электриков.</p><p>Купил мальчик хлеб, молоко, сыра костромского триста грамм, ливерной колбасы, принёс домой, а ещё привёл с собой двух беленьких кудрявых собачек.</p><p>Его родители и бабушка очень любили собак, и хотя две собаки в квартире — это слишком много, но они были такие маленькие, такие славные, что мальчику разрешили их оставить.</p><p>И с тех пор он никогда не боялся ходить в магазин и даже в парк возле кафе «Ромашка» зимним вечером.</p><p> </p><p>— Жуткие у тебя сказки, Анютка, — вздохнула мама. — Хотя таких собачек я бы завела. Особенно сейчас.</p><p>— У нас есть Страшный Петушок! — ответила Аня.</p><p>Петушок неутомимо и очень быстро шагал перед ними, неподвижно держа небольшую чёрную голову на длинной шее.</p><p>Повеяло дурным запахом: неподалёку стояла силосная башня. Поморщившись, мама повернула в полосу лесозаграждения — рощицу тополей, тянувшуюся через поля от леса почти до самой деревни. Здесь пахло свежестью. Аня внимательно заглядывала под кусты бересклета и дикой малины в поисках маслят, но, разумеется, ничего не нашла: колхозники, ходившие мимо, выбирали все грибы ещё до того, как сходила утренняя роса. Под одним кустом ей померещилась перспективная шляпка, но это оказалась свинушка. Разочарованная Аня распрямилась.</p><p>— Свинушка! — объяснила она сердито.</p><p>Мама стояла неподвижно, прижав руки к груди. Лицо у неё было совсем белое, даже губы стали как извёстка. Аня медленно повернула голову.	</p><p>Чёрный Грибник сидел на корточках совсем рядом и смотрел на неё. Пустые глаза без зрачков, без блеска, сплошь матовые и тёмные, оказались прямо напротив Аниных глаз. Не спеша он протянул руку, взял Аню за подол юбки и потянул к себе.</p><p>— Нет! — вскрикнула она, и тут раздался звук, напоминавший пение лопнувшей струны.</p><p>Страшный Петушок взлетел в воздух, раскинув чёрные крылья и выставив лапы вперёд. Шпоры полоснули по бледному стёртому лицу. Аня опрометью бросилась к маме, та вцепилась в её плечи и крепко прижала к себе.</p><p>Квок!</p><p>Острый клюв ударил Чёрного Грибника в темя. Тот вцепился в Страшного Петушка, пытаясь его раздавить, но не так-то легко было справиться с триумфом советской научной мысли!</p><p>Квок! Квок!</p><p>Страшный Петушок долбил Грибника, вцепившись в него мёртвой хваткой. Запахло палёным — не так, как палёные волосы, а так, как пахло, когда Лёша, забывшись, положил раскалённый паяльник на покрытый клеёнкой кухонный стол.</p><p>Квок! Квок!</p><p>Потрясённые эпической битвой и отчаянным мужеством Страшного Петушка, Аня с мамой позабыли о бегстве и не вспомнили, что надо бы и помочь своему спасителю. Однако Петушок справлялся и без них.</p><p>Квок! Квок!</p><p>Чёрный Грибник не кричал, хотя ему приходилось очень плохо. Он уже шатался, капюшон слетел с головы, обнажив безволосую голову, по которой неутомимо долбил Страшный Петушок. Кожа разошлась во многих местах, обнажая то тёмное, что было под ней, белое лицо заливала чёрная жидкость — и это была не кровь. </p><p>— Это грязь? — спросила Аня шёпотом.</p><p>— Похоже на нефть, — так же тихо ответила мама. — Что он такое?</p><p>Грибник вдруг качнулся и упал. Его руки и ноги несколько раз поднялись и опустились, совершенно прямые, как палки, и это было так странно, что Аня с мамой одновременно вскрикнули и прижались друг к другу. Петушок посидел на разбитой голове врага, а потом спрыгнул и деловитой походкой направился к своим хозяевам.</p><p>Или подопечным, как посмотреть.</p><p>Пахло так, будто целая дюжина паяльников прожигала клеёнку насквозь. Что-то клацнуло, и голова Чёрного Грибника раскололась на две половины. Немного вязкой жидкости, вправду похожей на нефть, вылилось наружу, образовав небольшую лужицу. Сперва в лужице вспыхивали искорки, потом она занялась огнём, а через минуту весь Грибник заполыхал, затрещал, словно сухое полено в костре.</p><p>Квок!</p><p>Петушок подскочил, распахнул крылья и мягко, но сильно ударил ими Аню и маму Свету по лицам, всё ещё прижатым щека к щеке. Охнув, обе упали.</p><p>Взрыв сотряс землю. Когда Аня прочихалась и протёрла глаза, залепленные глиной пополам с травяной кашей, то увидела, что от Грибника осталась только воронка.</p><p>— Кажется, это тоже был робот, — сказала мама, пытаясь отряхнуться. — Анька, ты словно смоляное чучелко! А я-то! Погиб сарафан!</p><p>Обе они были перемазаны липкой жидкостью с головы до ног. Аня запустила руку в волосы, пытаясь расчесать их пальцами, и вытащила оттуда палочку. Присмотревшись, поняла, что это не палочка, а косточка, оставшаяся от Грибника, хотела показать маме, но маме было не до неё.</p><p>Петушок гордо стоял рядом на красных лапах, сверкая чистым чёрным оперением.</p><p>Обратно мама несла его на руках, хотя, конечно же, Страшный Петушок ничуть не устал и мог бы расправиться ещё с дюжиной Чёрных Грибников, а потом добежать до Снежинска. Но это было всё, чем мама могла отблагодарить Петушка за чудесное спасение.</p><p>Дядю Севу она просто расцеловала, изрядно его озадачив. </p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил он, а тётя Люба, зря в корень, добавила:</p><p>— Чем ещё отличился наш Петушок?</p><p>— Он нас спас! — звонко ответила Аня. — На нас напал Чёрный Грибник!</p><p>— Это правда, — подтвердила смущённая мама и рассказала о произошедшем.</p><p>Разумеется, дядя Сева пожелал немедленно побывать на месте происшествия, но мама сначала привела себя и Аню в порядок. Тётя Люба одолжила ей гребень, чистое платье и побежала за папой Димой и следователем Скворцовым. Баба Марина хотела подтопить баню, однако времени на это не было — помылись холодной.</p><p>Мама расчёсывала влажные волосы, когда появились папа Дима и Скворцов в сопровождении двух незнакомых людей в штатской одежде, но с военной выправкой.</p><p>У первого было гладкое молодое лицо, глаза невинные, как у школьника, однако под пиджаком круглились мощные мускулы. У второго, небольшого, квадратного, с узкими монгольскими глазами, осколки снаряда проели на щеке сеть ходов и рытвин.</p><p>— Что произошло? — спросил Скворцов.</p><p>Аня открыла было рот, но папа Дима аккуратно задвинул её себе за спину, и рассказывать пришлось маме.</p><p>Двое в штатском разглядывали Страшного Петушка. Кажется, он произвёл на них большее впечатление, чем история о взорвавшемся Грибнике.</p><p>«Ну это потому, что они ещё не видели воронку», — подумала Аня.</p><p>Она полезла в карман кое-как вычищенной юбки и протянула папе длинную, хитро изогнутую косточку с присохшей к ней дрянью.</p><p>— Смотри! — сказала она. — Нашла рядом с собой. Наверное, взрывом отбросило. Больше ничего от него и не осталось — только это и нефть, которой он нас измарал. У Грибников нефть вместо крови.</p><p>Мужчины тут же набросились на косточку, как овчарка Найда — на говяжий мосол, принялись выхватывать её друг у друга из рук и гадать, что же это такое.</p><p>— Не пойму, — сказал дядя Сева, — вроде из пластмассы… или нет, твёрдой резины? Не знаю, что за материал. Мне нужно отослать это в институт.</p><p>— Позвольте, — незнакомец с гладким лицом аккуратно взял косточку из его рук. — Мы об этом позаботимся.</p><p>Дядя Сева поглядел на ускользающую косточку тоскливым взглядом, понимая, что больше никогда её не увидит. Аня даже пожалела, что не отдала её дяде потихоньку. Но разве могла она утаивать улики? К счастью, Страшного Петушка изымать не стали, хотя и поглядывали на него с нехорошим интересом. </p><p>Мужчины ушли осматривать воронку, оставшуюся от Чёрного Грибника. Маму Свету взяли с собой в качестве проводника. Всяческого внимания ей теперь досталось столько, что можно бы и поменьше. Аней, напротив, пренебрегли.</p><p>Одинокая и позаброшенная, она некоторое время развлекала себя, наблюдая за Страшным Петушком. Развлечение оказалось так себе: Петушок взлетел на забор и принялся вращать головой по часовой стрелке, выслеживая опасность. Керогаз устроился рядом. Вертеть головой у него не получалось, но он не огорчался. Опасности не было, куры сонно и мирно клевали землю, подбирая остатки рассыпанного поутру зерна и разных червячков. Скоро и Аня начала клевать носом: её потянуло ко сну.</p><p>Тётя Люба увела её в дом, уложила на кровать. Одинокая чёрная муха лениво ползала по белому потолку. Аня смотрела на неё, смотрела да так и заснула.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Глава 17. Сонна муха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 17<br/>Сонна муха</b>
  </p>
</div>Сонная муха ползала по столу рядом с пустой чайной чашкой и крошками от утреннего бутерброда.<p>Дочитав последний рапорт и осилив последний протокол, Скворцов захлопнул папку и, отодвинувшись от стола, подошёл к окну. Некоторое время он наблюдал за птицами на ветках липы, которая росла перед зданием правления задолго до того, как оно появилось.</p><p>Что это за птицы, Скворцов не знал. Он различал только городских птиц: воробьёв, ворон, синиц и голубей — да ещё знакомых по новогодним открыткам снегирей и свиристелей. Между тем липу облюбовали одноимённые ему скворцы.</p><p>Дверь скрипнула за его спиной. Скворцов обернулся — это был Минин.</p><p>Скворцов сел за стол, вынул сигарету и пододвинул пачку Диме. Тот поднёс Скворцову зажжённую спичку, а после закурил сам. Они молча курили, глядя на дым, тянувшийся к открытой форточке.</p><p>— Скоро меня отошлют, — нарушил молчание Скворцов. — Отослали бы уже теперь, если бы не пропавший Самохвалов. Есть ещё версия, что похищенная женщина на его совести.</p><p>Дима вздохнул.</p><p>— Трудно поверить во всю эту чертовщину.</p><p>— Это тебе трудно? — поддел его Скворцов. — Твои дети здороваются с нечистью за руку и бьются с русалками, жена уничтожила вражеского робота, а брат сделал другого, хотя и советского, но тоже очень даже небезопасного. Я уж молчу о пресловутом Дохлом Немце, который в оны дни подносил тебе портфель до школы.</p><p>— Не передёргивай, — проворчал Дима. — Что сказали Перов и Башаров?</p><p>— Разумеется, ничего! — ответил Скворцов почти весело и затянулся так яростно, что сигарета завибрировала в его ожесточившихся губах. — Ничего они мне не скажут, друг мой ситный! Это такие люди, что только спрашивают. Очень, очень неприятно, когда вопросы здесь задаёшь не ты.</p><p>— Непривычно, — согласился Дима.</p><p>Они ещё немного подымили, наполняя кабинет председателя, данный взаймы, приятным ароматом «Явы». Кабинет, привычный к председательской «Астре» и совсем уж суровому «Беломору», даже как-то расправился и посветлел.</p><p>— Душно здесь, — сказал Дима. — Пойдём, быть может, прогуляемся? На ходу думается легче.</p><p>— Ты прямо перипатетик, — усмехнулся Скворцов. — Уговорил, красноречивый. Пойдём.</p><p>Дима не знал, что такое «перипатетик», но спрашивать не стал из самолюбия. Скворцов любил ущипнуть товарища прямо за его необразованность, поэтому Дима чрезвычайно обрадовался, когда в прошлом году за доблестный труд заботливое руководство премировало его только что доизданной до тридцатого, окончательного тома «Большой советской энциклопедией».</p><p>«БСЭ» знала ответы на все вопросы. Почти на все. Искать в ней статьи «Чёрные Грибники» или «Б. из Колодца» было совершенно бесполезно.</p><p>Затушив каждый свою сигарету и пока не принимаясь за новую, друзья и соратники покинули кабинет. Председатель Комлев Сергей Никанорович, временно перебравшийся в красный уголок, поприветствовал их вежливо и с интересом. Развернувшиеся в Красном Болоте события волновали его одновременно как человека, наделённого властными полномочиями и ответственного за судьбы вверенного ему колхоза, и как обыкновенного любознательного гражданина. Удовлетворить его законное любопытство милиция не могла, поэтому вынужденно приняла суровый служебный вид и, отделавшись скупым приветствием, промаршировала мимо.</p><p>На улице колхозный счетовод Муравин Василий Ильич, поспешавший куда-то с пыльного цвета амбарной книгой под мышкой, окинул их цепким взглядом маленьких зорких глазок и вежливо коснулся козырька кепки. </p><p>— Ильич, — шепнул Дима Скворцову. — Наш местный… краевед.</p><p>Скворцов пренебрежительно фыркнул. Дима задумался, как бы объяснить, что Ильич — не просто краевед, не доломав скворцовского неверия в суеверия. Ничего путного в голову не приходило.</p><p>Мимо прогрохотал трактор, управляемый довольно красивой и лишь немного испачканной машинным маслом девушкой Алевтиной, а за ним на облупленной зелёной «Каме» прокатила бабка Настасья, внучка бабки Прасковьи. Из прикреплённой к багажнику велосипеда корзины смотрел большой белый гусь. Гуся укачивало.</p><p>— Ты куда меня ведёшь? — спохватился наконец Скворцов. — Если в лес, то извини. Нет у меня с собой ни ведра с грибами, ни механического петуха, ни вашей мининской живости характера. И вообще я лесов не люблю. Мне больше поля нравятся, и то — футбольные.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Дима рассеянно, — в лес мы не пойдём. На речку вот сходим, когда Б. поймают, а пока что погуляем на кладбище. Там думается хорошо.</p><p>Теперь уже самолюбие Скворцова не позволило ему честно и откровенно сообщить, насколько неприятной и неуместной он находит прогулку по могилам.</p><p>Должно быть, красные болотчане разделяли неприязнь Скворцова к кладбищенскому покою или же попросту были заняты различными нужными работами. Так или иначе, но прохожих становилось всё меньше, покуда они совсем не прекратились. Только птицы разнообразно чирикали в пожухших от жары ветвях придорожных деревьев да прошла одинокая бесстрашная дева с облупленным молочным бидоном. Дева была удивительно хороша собой, хотя и казалось странным, что, несмотря на ужасный зной, одежду она предпочла чёрную и глухую. При этом ноги у неё были босые. Она подмигнула Скворцову бедовым глазом, показала ему язык и попылила дальше.</p><p>— Кто это? — спросил Скворцов, который успел пролистать всё население Красного Болота, однако такой девы не помнил.</p><p>— Что? — встрепенулся Дима.</p><p>Обернувшись, он никого не увидел. Наверное, дева со своим бидоном свернула на боковую тропинку и пропала в пыльных лопухах.</p><p>Больше никаких происшествий по дороге с ними не случилось.</p><p>Тем временем участковый Анатолий Скобин чувствовал себя исключительно неуютно.</p><p>Привычная мирная жизнь, временами омрачаемая мимолетно набежавшей дракой или незначительным хищением имущества, треснула посередине и пошла ко дну.</p><p>Во-первых, Скобин уже который день не пил. Да и как бы он мог при таком нашествии начальства — своего, милицейского, и вовсе какого-то непонятного, как будто армейского, но в действительности нет?</p><p>Во-вторых, несмотря на жарищу, ему пришлось надевать форму и ходить в ней до глубокого вечера, выполняя указания разнообразных командиров, упавших вдруг на его беззащитную голову. Смысла указаний Скобин не понимал и выполнял их старательно, но, видимо, не так, как хотелось бы командирам. Во всяком случае никто его не хвалил.</p><p>Да и свои же деревенские посматривали на него косо, подозревая, что именно он, Скобин, упустил из виду Чёрных Грибников, каковое отсутствие бдительности и привело к тройному убийству, похищению женщины, нападению на местных девчонок и почти что решённой гибели городской девочки Юльки, спасённой только чудесным пришествием Козырька. Заодно припомнили ему бесчинства Дохлого Немца и Колодезной Бляди.</p><p>Всё это было очень обидно. Скобин принял бы ещё упрёк в верхоглядстве, зайди речь о делишках Самохвалова, однако ограждать участок от сказочных персонажей и мифологических существ он никак не подряжался.</p><p>Особенно ранил Скобина выговор от подполковника Хваталова, начальника милиции Снежинского района. Пусть бы ещё тёмные колхозники! Тот же Хваталов башку бы ему снёс и опозорил перед всем составом, заикнись Скобин о помощи водолазов, необходимой в деле поимки Б.!</p><p>При этом Димке Минину, который прожил всю жизнь рядом с этой нечистью и пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы пресечь её вредоносную деятельность, никто слова дурного не сказал. Напротив, его немедленно включили в следственную группу (наверняка стараниями дружка Скворцова), и даже два очень вежливых человека в штатской одежде, но с военной выправкой — Перов и Башаров — давали ему некоторый допуск к своей деятельности.</p><p>Уязвлённый всеми этими обстоятельствами, Скобин постановил приступить к самостоятельным действиям и для начала изловить Самохвалова, которого решил более не бояться. Все Лёнькины схоронки он знал наперечёт. Вооружённый служебным пистолетом и обретённой решимостью, Скобин зашагал в том же направлении, что и Минин со Скворцовым, — на кладбище, только произошло это часом ранее. </p><p>По дороге Скобин вспоминал обидные слова Хваталова и распалялся всё сильнее. Ругательства по матери его не расстроили — это было что-то вроде воды в супе, в которую Хваталов бросал более существенные оскорбления. Были они разнообразны и складывались в густой матерный борщ. Под конец даже Хваталов устал и добавил уже на выдохе: «Сонна муха ты, а не участковый!» — попав Анатолию в самое сердце.</p><p>«Сонной мухой» его с детства дразнили ровесники, обзывала мать и ругали учителя. Как будто Скобин был виноват, что родился со спокойным, не склонявшим его к поспешным действиям темпераментом!</p><p>— Сонна муха! — шептал он гневно, щупая пистолет. — Я вам покажу сонну муху!</p><p>Прохожих на дороге не было, только одна незнакомая девка с облупленным молочным бидоном месила пыль босыми ногами. Поравнявшись с Анатолием, девка подмигнула ему плутовски и показала розовый язык. Не будь Скобин так занят своими мыслями и переживаниями, он непременно бы задумался, что это за девка и почему он её не знает. Не запомнить такую красотку было просто невозможно. Но прежде, чем эта мысль проникла в голову участкового, девка свернула на боковую тропинку и пропала в пыльных лопухах.</p><p>Оказавшись на кладбище, Скобин первым делом проверил оградку на могилке Надежды Александровны Буковой. Оградка стояла, где ей полагается. Прочие оградки тоже были на месте.</p><p>Мокрый и горячий, как самовар, достигший крайней точки кипения, Скобин вытер пот, струившийся по щекам и шее, поправил китель на раскалённом животе и направился к излюбленному месту отдыха Самохвалова.</p><p>По мере того как участковый приближался к поваленному могильному камню Изадора Перекупова, он всё отчётливее ощущал запах горелого.</p><p>Ещё и костёр запалил! В жару! В лесу! Среди сухой-то травы! Едрит твою налево и направо! </p><p>Сейчас никто не узнал бы в грозном и стремительном милиционере сонного, влажного, как кисель, Анатолия. Пыхтя и гневаясь, наскочил он на то место, где выпивал и закусывал Самохвалов три дня тому назад. Пустая бутылка покатилась, сшибленная ботинком, тучей поднялась стая мух над банкой килек в томатном соусе. Скобин остановился, оглядываясь из-под распухших от солнца и пота век. Сердце с невероятной силой билось в его груди, горячее и тяжёлое, как раскалённый слиток металла. Мокрой рукой он достал пистолет и взвёл курок.</p><p>Кругом стояла звенящая мухами тишина. Ясно было, что Самохвалов закусывал здесь не сегодня, гарь была застарелая, свежим дымом не пахло.</p><p>«Ушёл, гад!» — понял Скобин, с чувством глубокого облегчения поставил пистолет на предохранитель и сунул в кобуру.</p><p>Огляделся в поисках костра. Сквозь высокую траву чернело и поблёскивало что-то большое. Скобин приблизился и отскочил, крик застрял у него в горле.</p><p>— Спалил-таки! — прошептал участковый, сразу подумав о пропавшей женщине, однако, наклонившись над телом, понял, что это не она — костяк был крупный, мужской. </p><p>Лицо обуглилось до самого черепа, вместо глаз зияли ямы. Труп обгорел так, словно его хорошенько полили бензином, но вот что удивительно: трава, на которой он лежал, выглядела хоть помятой, но целёхонькой. Скобин повертел головой и не увидел ни одной подпалины, ни одного почерневшего стебелька. Из этого следовал закономерный вывод, что человека сожгли где-то в другом месте, а потом уже подложили сюда, вот только зачем?</p><p>Скобин раздвинул траву вокруг тела и увидел ещё более странную вещь: кисть одной руки, прижатая к обнажившейся грудине, уцелела. Этого никак не могло быть, но именно так оно и было. Скобин достал платок и осторожно коснулся уцелевшей кисти. Запястье рассыпалось в пыль, Анатолий машинально сжал накрытую платком мёртвую руку, затем повернул её, рассматривая. На сжатых в кулак пальцах синели вытатуированные буквы: «Л.Е.Н.Я.».</p><p>Многие склонные к татуировкам мужчины выкалывают на фалангах пальцев имя любимого человека. Леонид Самохвалов не был исключением.</p><p>Всё-таки сонна муха Скобин отыскал пропавшего. Случай, однако, был ему одному не по силам, и Анатолий полетел назад, в деревню, за подкреплением.</p><p>А подкрепление само уже следовало к нему — навстречу неторопливо и расслабленно, как на свиданке, покуривая, разглядывая памятники и переговариваясь о чём-то, брели Скворцов и Димка Минин. Увидев летящего навстречу неостановимого Скобина, оба застыли в изумлении.</p><p>В другое время Анатолий порадовался бы их дурацкому виду, но сейчас лишь просвистел:</p><p>— Самохвалов!</p><p>— Нашёлся? — сделал стойку Минин.</p><p>— Сгорел!</p><p>Сигарета «Ява» выпала изо рта следователя Скворцова, и Минин машинально затоптал её ногой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Глава 18. Красный день календаря</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 18<br/>Красный день календаря</b>
  </p>
</div>Лёша топнул ногой и чуть не закричал от досады.<p>Как же так?! Почему Аньке одной достаётся самое интересное? И нападение испорченной фашистами Марицы Б., и Чёрные Грибники, и совместное с мамой и Страшным Петушком приключение — и всё это глупой девчонке, которая осенью пойдёт во всего-навсего четвёртый класс, а не ему, почти что семикласснику, да ещё и круглому отличнику?!</p><p>У Аньки, между прочим, по математике за год вышла «четвёрка» с натягом. Истории она рассказывает будь здоров, а вот с цифрами у неё не складывается и не умножается. Напрасно технарь мама Света, инженер-сметчик, пыталась привить ей фамильную любовь к точным наукам — от Аньки числа отскакивали как от стенки горох.</p><p>Ну и где справедливость? Так и тянет дать сеструхе подзатыльник, чтобы сидела дома и собирала ягоды, а не совала свой конопатый нос в разные интересные случаи!</p><p>Ничего, вот сейчас они с ребятами соберутся вместе и как махнут…</p><p>А куда они, собственно, махнут? На Перевал Дятлов и к Немецкому острову их точно не пустят. Даже Чёртов овраг теперь наводнён людьми, которые что-то эдакое там ищут. Колодец деды Вани стал похож на шахту, куда ежеутренне опускается очередная смена шахтёров в водолазном снаряжении. За то время, что водолазы там провели, можно было доползти подземными ходами до самой Северной Двины. Может, уже и доползли.</p><p>До чего обидно, когда жизнь проходит мимо, потряхивая мешком с тайнами и ядовито улыбаясь!</p><p>Впрочем, махнуть всё равно есть куда. Например, если они найдут пропавшую мать девочки Юльки, будут им слава и почёт. А у Юльки снова будет мама. Папы у неё уже не будет никогда, поэтому хотя бы маму они с ребятами вернуть обязаны.</p><p>Лёша вскочил в седло и полетел к месту сбора по утренней деревне. Было тихо, но уже жарко. Дорогу перешёл серый гусак бабки Настасьи. За ним семенили гусочки и серо-жёлтые смешные гусята. Другой Настасьин гусь, белый, приболел и сегодня должен был ехать в соседнюю Алексеевку к ветеринару. Алексеевка славилась своими гусями, а ветеринаром там был, между прочим, племянник Василия Ильича Муравина — Василий Кузьмич Муравин.</p><p>На месте, где договорились собраться, — а было это за домом вдовы председателя Колоскова, в лесу, где Юльку нашёл одурманенный полынью и болотными чарами Козырёк и откуда ребята собирались начать поиски, — из всех людей пока что собралась только овчарка Найда.</p><p>Была она одна, без Андрюхи, в чём Лёша убедился, покричав друзей в надежде, что они отошли в кусты за какой-нибудь надобностью. На крик Найда пошевелила острыми ушами и продолжила своё занятие: овчарка деловито выкусывала блох и соломинки из своей круглой шерстяной спины.</p><p>По спине было видно, что собака не бедствует. Андрюха регулярно выделял ей паёк из своих не слишком богатых харчей, да и брат Николка овчарку не обижал. Доставалось ей лиха от одной лишь мамки Лядовой, которая бросала в Найду чем ни попадя, обзывая «фашистской спиногрызкой».</p><p>«Фашистская» объяснялась тем, что Найда действительно была немецкой овчаркой, хотя родилась и выросла в Советском Союзе и из всего фашистского пробовала только Дохлого Немца, которого однажды укусила за драные галифе.</p><p>«Спиногрызкой», как предположил Лёша, Найда стала из любви к чистоте. Она действительно так яростно чистила спину, что блохи сами соскакивали с неё и убегали в лес.</p><p>В пылу борьбы Найда даже вскочила и погналась за одной и вдруг остановилась, сделав стойку. Стойка была не охотничья, а тревожная и неприязненная. От такой стойки Лёше стало не по себе. Тихо, одними губами он сделал подобие свиста. Чуткая собака тотчас услышала и подбежала. Лёша положил велосипед на бок и лёг рядом, обняв овчарку за шею и пригибая её к земле. Так, укрытые кустами, они ждали приближения опасности, и опасность не замедлила появиться.</p><p>Медсестра Лялька Комлева, сестра доярки Галки Комлевой, пересказала Галке все подробности полынного бреда Григория Козырька. Галка, разумеется, не стала утаивать бесценной интересности от своего рабочего коллектива, а рабочий коллектив, в свою очередь, разнёс подробности по семьям, друзьям и знакомым. Зинаида Петровна, например, поделилась со своим мужем Романом. Серёга с Веркой, жадно собиравшие всё, что касалось Чёрных Грибников, не пропустили рассказа мимо ушей. От Серёги-то Лёша и узнал, что одному из Грибников Дохлый Немец оторвал руку.</p><p>Потому он не удивился, когда увидел, что на двоих в чёрной одежде приходится три руки. Впрочем, оторванный не стонал и вообще вёл себя бодро, что доказывало его искусственное происхождение. Уж человек после такого ранения не стал бы бегать по лесу, а тихо умирал бы где-нибудь в укромном углу.</p><p>Мысль «Что делать?» металась в голове Лёши, словно летучая мышь, нечаянно залетевшая в комнату. В такой ситуации растерялся бы даже Чернышевский. Мышь пищала и хлопала крыльями так громко, что Найда беспокойно зашевелилась и загудела, как высоковольтная линия передачи. Лёша навалился на овчарку и задышал ей в ухо, безмолвно умоляя притаиться. Даже у такой сильной и умелой в прокусывании штанов собаки не было шансов против двух роботов-убийц.</p><p>Роботы-убийцы, совершенно не интересуясь гудящими кустами, уходили вглубь леса, двигаясь слаженно, как чемпионы мира по синхронной ходьбе. Времени звать на помощь не оставалось. Лёша не мог позволить себе потерять Грибников и упустить единственную нить спасения, которая вела к пропавшей женщине.</p><p>Подождав, чтобы Грибники скрылись из виду, Лёша свистнул Найде в ухо:</p><p>— Ищи!</p><p>Летучая мысль выпорхнула из его рта и через мохнатое ухо попала в овчаркину голову. Там она перестала трепыхаться, из летучей «Что делать?» превратилась в деловую «Искать! Найти! Догнать! Схватить!» — и уже в таком виде бодро перепрыгнула обратно в Лёшин мозг.</p><p>Бросив печальный взгляд на боевого своего коня, небесно-голубого «Орлёнка», молниеносного, но непригодного для погонь по лесному бездорожью, Лёша кинулся вслед за Найдой.</p><p>Грибники шли быстро и не оглядывались. По их чёрному следу, воняющему нефтью и фашистским злом, кралась советская немецкая овчарка Найда, а за ней спешил Лёша, ободранный кустами и колючками, но всё равно морально несгибаемый, а физически сгибающийся исключительно в конспиративных целях. Шли они быстро, так что не всякая комариха успевала за ними, но достаточно долго, чтобы успевшие напились всласть пионерской крови и улетели откладывать своих комариных детей в уютную болотную воду.</p><p>Грибники двигались к Перевалу Дятлов. Лёша обрадовался: он знал, что на перевале работают милиция и люди в армейской форме. Однако негодяйские роботы вдруг передумали и свернули куда-то вбок. Земля здесь была сырая и неприятная, густо рос папоротник, деревья кривились и махрились зелёным пышным мхом. Лёшины кеды намокли и потяжелели. Найда храбро вела его вперёд.</p><p>Было ли Лёше страшно? Конечно, ему было страшно. Ведь он не гулял по парку с аттракционами, готовясь прокатиться на колесе обозрения. Некоторые и перед колесом обозрения испытывают страх. Что уж говорить о Лёше в его сложном положении! А от страха, как известно, лучше всего помогают песни. Когда же петь нельзя — если ты, к примеру, разведчик или индеец на тропе войны, — сойдут и стихи.</p><p>— День Седьмого ноября, — забормотал Лёша про себя первое пришедшее на ум, — красный день календаря… Погляди в свое окно: всё на улице красно…</p><p>И в глазах уже тоже всё было красно. Нет, не от усталости, а потому, что Грибники вывели его на полянку, окружённую красными соснами. Посреди полянки раскорячилось похожее на гриб бетонное сооружение без стен на ребристых, тоже бетонных колоннах. Видимо, здесь у Грибников была стоянка.</p><p>— Найда, лежать! — прошипел Лёша.</p><p>Овчарка послушно остановилась и подбежала к нему. Лёша уложил её рядом с собой и проделал рекогносцировку.</p><p>У бетонного навеса Лёша увидел тачку, в которой навалены были какие-то железяки, а чуть поодаль сидела женщина в очень грязном платье, прикованная толстой цепью к столбу. Рядом с женщиной росли кусты малины.</p><p>Грибники прошли мимо женщины и двинулись дальше в лес. Лёша, наоборот, никуда не пошёл. Когда Грибники исчезли между деревьями, он пополз к пленной женщине. Когда он миновал тачку, то едва не задохнулся от исходящей от неё вони. Лёша заглянул внутрь и чуть не заорал: под железками лежало сильно разложившееся безголовое тело, в котором даже деда Ваня не узнал бы теперь Валеру Сладкова из Алексеевки.</p><p>— Вьются флаги у ворот, пламенем пылая… — прошептал он, приходя в себя.</p><p>Только бы женщина не закричала от неожиданности и не выдала их обоих!</p><p>Однако Лёшины опасения были напрасны — увидев его, женщина даже не пошевелилась. Она сидела сгорбившись, обхватив руками колени и глядела в пространство пустыми глазами. Талию женщины обхватывал ржавый широкий обруч, к которому крепилась цепь. Лёша понял, что от пережитого она почти лишилась рассудка. Тащить на себе он её не сможет. Как же её расшевелить?</p><p>Нервно сорвав душистую ягоду малины, горячую от солнца, Лёша положил её в рот. Наверное, эта женщина любила собирать малину со своей дочкой.</p><p>— Юлька! — прошептал Лёша, наклоняясь к женщине.</p><p>Она вздрогнула и повела глазами.</p><p>— Юлька жива! Её нашли, отвезли в город.</p><p>Женщина быстро заморгала, повернулась к Лёше. Он прижал палец к её губам.</p><p>— Надо бежать! Они сейчас вернутся. Полезем вверх по этому склону. Собака нас быстро доведёт до деревни. Понимаете меня?</p><p>Лёша достал волшебную проволочку из кармана и ловко отомкнул замок, запиравший обруч. Тихонько снял его, освобождая женщину. На её теле виднелись кровавые следы от впившегося металла.</p><p>— Найда, веди её, веди! Бегите!</p><p>Женщина кивнула, чуть привстала, обматывая вокруг колен остатки юбки, и полезла сквозь кусты вслед за овчаркой. Обе старались двигаться тихо, но удавалось это только собаке. Городская женщина, измученная, с затёкшими конечностями, ломала ветки и трещала на весь лес. Лёша задрожал от нехорошего предчувствия, и точно: между деревьями появились два чёрных силуэта.</p><p>— Сволочи! — произнёс он тихо, не зная, что делать.</p><p>Бежать? Чёрные Грибники мигом их догонят. Задержать их, чтобы дать женщине время уйти подальше? Но как?</p><p>Лёша зашарил в кармане, страстно желая, чтобы под рукой у него была граната, а лучше две. Но в кармане нашёлся только перочинный ножик, перо пёстрого дятла, моток проволоки, карамелька «Дюшес» и маленькая лампочка.</p><p>Грибники уже были рядом, и Лёша мог разглядеть их белые лица, которые фашисты так и не дорисовали за ненадобностью. И вправду, зачем убийцам лица? Ещё бы совесть внутрь запихали… Вот Дохлому Немцу запихали какую-то совесть внутрь, так он одному гаду руку оторвал, спасая человека. Фашисты на такое точно не рассчитывали. Или совесть в Дохлом Немце как-то сама отросла? Или уже была изначально? Ильич ведь про него ничего толком не рассказал.</p><p>Грибники были рядом. Однорукий двинулся дальше, туда, где трещали ветки, а второй вцепился в Лёшу. От боли в голове что-то включилось. Лампочка в кармане мгновенно связалась с напутствием Ильича, данным в памятную болотную ночь.  </p><p>Вскинув руку с лампочкой, Лёша крикнул:</p><p>— Карл Мракс, приди! Темь, уходи!</p><p>Казалось, будто в его руке взорвалось солнце. Ошарашенный и ослепший, Лёша упал. Теперь Чёрный Грибник мог взять его без всякого сопротивления, как цыплёнка, но прошла минута, другая — никто не отрывал ему ни головы, ни других необходимых для жизнедеятельности частей тела.</p><p>Лёша осторожно открыл глаза. В голове у него стучало, в воздухе как будто плавали зубчатые колёса и красные круги. Пальцы были порезаны, но не сильно, из порезов тихонько капала кровь. Почему-то сильно болела нога. Лёша попробовал ею пошевелить и не смог. Он сел и сквозь зубчатые колёса увидел, что на ноге лежит верхняя половина Чёрного Грибника. Половина быстро-быстро поднимала и опускала руки, прямые, как палки, не пытаясь ничего ими схватить.</p><p>— Ёб твою мать! — вскрикнул Лёша, выскочил из-под агонизирующей половинки робота, как тигр из ловчей ямы, и отбежал на несколько метров.</p><p>Намахавшись, Грибник перевернулся и пополз, перебирая руками, как огромный искалеченный паук, оставляя за собой дорожку чёрной смолистой жидкости. Полз он к Лёше. Запрокинутое лицо внимательно следило за добычей. Это было так страшно, что Лёша, совершенно уже не соображая от ужаса, схватил из тачки монтировку и ударил ею Грибника. Он бил и бил, пока в воздухе не запахло гарью. Только когда Грибник заискрился, когда его белое лицо провалилось внутрь себя и затлело по краям — только тогда Лёша опомнился и бросился бежать, а потом рухнул в кусты малины, вжимаясь лицом в колючие коричневые стебли.</p><p>Взрывом тачку подняло в воздух и зашвырнуло на склон. Лёшу осыпало гайками и винтами, какая-то железная палка воткнулась в землю в сантиметре от его плеча. Когда палка перестала дрожать, Лёша вылез из кустов и обозрел стоянку Грибников.</p><p>От половинки робота не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких жирных чёрных клякс, прилипших к стволам деревьев, ободранных взрывом. Остатки сгнившего тела рассеялись по всей поляне.  </p><p>Лёша машинально вынул занозу из саднящей щеки. Похоже, заноз было ещё много. Нога болела, как сволочь, рука, в которой он держал лампочку, сочилась кровью — и всё-таки Лёша был счастлив.</p><p>— Что, съели? — заорал он победно. — А? Накося выкуси! Не знаешь ты Мининых, сволочь фашистская! Весь народ — и млад, и стар — празднует свободу! И летит мой красный шар прямо к небосводу!</p><p>И Лёша заплясал на подбитой ноге, показывая воронке фигу.</p><p>Победную пляску прекратил женский визг. Опьянённый победой Лёша забыл про последнего, однорукого Грибника. Опомнившись, он вырвал из земли едва не убивший его железный прут, вскинул его наподобие копья и захромал на визг, цепляясь копьём за ветки.</p><p>Визг летел над Перевалом Дятлов, удаляясь в сторону асфальтовой дороги: то ли Грибник уносил туда многострадальную Юлькину маму, то ли она сама спасалась от Грибника. Верной оказалась последняя версия.</p><p>Пробежав совсем немного, Лёша наткнулся на побоище: отважная Найда, вцепившись Грибнику в шею, пыталась повалить его на землю. Женщины не было видно, хотя всё ещё было немного слышно. Порадовавшись за неё, Лёша закружил вокруг сражающихся, соображая, как подступиться к Грибнику и помочь Найде.</p><p>Фашистский робот схватил овчарку своей единственной рукой, оторвал от себя вместе с куском белой искусственной плоти и отбросил Найду в заросли. Лёша набежал на него, но Грибник легко вырвал копьё из его руки и ответно замахнулся, как греческий воин с чернофигурной вазы.</p><p>«И летит мой красный шар!» — подумал Лёша машинально, понимая, что сейчас его подвиг и вся короткая жизнь прервутся на самом интересном месте.</p><p>А Грибник вдруг взмыл в воздух вместе с копьём, взмыл и забился в вышине, пытаясь своей единственной рукой разорвать опутавшую его сеть из металлической проволоки. Лес заполнили люди в военной форме. Переговариваясь, они выходили из-за стволов и становились хороводом вокруг бьющегося в сетке Чёрного Грибника. Сетка свисала с ёлки, и всё это походило уже не на Седьмое ноября, а на Новый год.  </p><p>Человек в белом халате вёл за собой Юлькину маму. Женщина не плакала, но тряслась и как-то странно всхрапывала, словно загнанная лошадь.</p><p>— Деревянко, сделай ей уже укол и сажай в машину! — произнёс строгий голос над Лёшиным ухом.</p><p>Обернувшись, он увидел человека в штатском пиджаке, сидевшем на его квадратных плечах, как овечья шкура на старом волкодаве. Строгие монгольские глаза поглядели в Лёшину душу, но не увидели в ней удостоверения личности. </p><p>— Ты кто? — спросил он.</p><p>— Алексей Минин, — ответил Лёша, стараясь не трястись и не всхрапывать.</p><p>Подвергаться уколам ему совершенно не хотелось.</p><p>— Ну конечно же, Минин! — воскликнул второй человек в штатском пиджаке, с гладким молодым лицом.</p><p>И засмеялся. А первый нахмурился, отчего его узкие глаза почти совершенно исчезли.</p><p>Из еловых кустов показалась Найда. Тихо скуля, она ткнулась носом Лёше в бедро. На морде овчарки алели порезы. Лёша погладил Найду по голове.</p><p>— А где второй? — спросил его молодой в штатском. — Второго не видел?</p><p>— Он взорвался, — объяснил Лёша. — Я ему голову монтировкой расколотил, когда он кинулся. Там ещё мёртвое тело было, в тачке, но, кажется, оно тоже всё взорвалось.</p><p>— Может, нам как-то изолировать всех этих Мининых, а? Хотя бы временно? — спросил молодой, вроде шутя, а вроде и нет.</p><p>— Может быть, — задумчиво ответил квадратный, шевеля шрамами на щеке.</p><p>— Не надо нас изолировать, — сказал Лёша. — Я сам никуда пока не пойду. Устал я что-то. И лампочка у меня взорвалась… Нужная оказалась вещь.</p><p>Двое в штатском посмотрели на него вопросительными глазами, однако спрашивать ничего не стали. Наверное, подумали, что это у Лёши в голове что-то взорвалось. Глаза у него и вправду были красные, и перед ними плыли к небосводу красные шары, и всё вокруг было красным-красно, и в конце концов укол ему всё-таки сделали, а овчарке Найде не стали.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Глава 19. Караси</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 19<br/>Караси</b>
  </p>
</div>Молоко Наташа покупать не стала, потому что у них самих было три козы, а молоко коровье им бесплатно наливала мамина сватья баба Марина. Яйца в сельпо даже и не завозили. Завозить куриные яйца в Красное Болото было всё равно что завозить кокосы и бананы на остров Чунга-Чанга.<p>Размышляя о том, каковы бананы на вкус и что, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы батя работал не на Севере, а на прекрасном Острове свободы Кубе и с вахты привозил не омуля и морошку, а кокосы, Наташа купила хлеба, сушек и два куска хозяйственного мыла. На сдачу тётя Клава отсыпала ей «барбарисок». Одну Наташа сразу положила в рот.	</p><p>У входа в магазин на зелёной, липкой от жары лавочке сидел Андрюха Лядов с собачьим поводком в руках. Его рыжие волосы обвисли, как мочало, а веснушки потемнели и стекали куда-то под ворот старой полосатой футболки. </p><p>— Чего купила? — спросил он машинально, совершенно не интересуясь возможным ответом.</p><p>— Шиш да маленько, да к шишу маленько! — огрызнулась Наташка, однако всё же остановилась рядом, смягчившись от потерянного Андрюхиного взгляда.</p><p>— Смурной ты какой-то сегодня. Случилось чё? </p><p>— Найда убежала, — Андрюха показал на оборванный поводок. — Как бы не набросилась на кого-нибудь из солдат или ментов. Дура она у меня бывает, бросается, чтобы попугать, а кто не знает, думает, что хочет укусить. Застрелят её… А может, Самохвалов украл, чтобы сжечь.</p><p>— Ты ещё не слышал? — оживилась Наташа и села рядом. — Самохвалова-то самого сожгли!</p><p>— Как это?</p><p>— А так! Скобин его нашёл на кладбище. Лежит весь обгорелый на траве — а трава чистенькая, нетронутая! Сам сгорел — а трава ни хуя! И рука одна не сгорела, правая. Что ж, тебе друг твой Лёшка не рассказал, что ли? </p><p>— Да он тоже пропал куда-то, — пробурчал окончательно расстроенный Андрюха. — Договорились утром встретиться все вместе — и никого. И Серёга не пришёл. Помогли бы мне искать Найду.</p><p>— Может, её Блядь утащила? — сделала резонное предположение Наташа, но Андрюха поглядел на неё таким волком, что она испуганно отодвинулась. — Хочешь «барбариску»?</p><p>— Нет. — Андрюха угрюмо поднялся.</p><p>— Пойдём к Синицыным спросим, — предложила Наташка. — У ихнего колодца твоя Найда захоронку сделала. Деда Ваня её разорил — так Найда, может, не знает.</p><p>Информация в Красном Болоте имела волновую природу и летала по воздуху, не ведая преград. Деда Ваня не знал, что разорил Найдину захоронку, Найда не знала, кто её разорил, а Наташка знала, и спроси её — откуда, она не смогла бы ответить.</p><p>— Нет, она туда не пойдёт, там всё время люди толкутся, Блядь ищут, — возразил Андрюха. — Лучше к речке схожу. Есть там местечко, где мы с Николкой голавлей ловим. Может, к реке убежала? </p><p>— Я с тобой! — сказала Наташа, растроганная горем Лядова и его преданностью глупому животному.</p><p>— На что ты мне? — отмахнулся Андрюха.</p><p>— Я хлеба купила. Свежим хлебушком её подманю.</p><p>— Мать тебя потом подманит — ремнём по жопе, — проворчал Андрюха, но больше гнать не стал.</p><p>Наташа прикинула, где может находиться мать. Выходило, что она на колхозном свекольном поле, а значит, не увидит её на дороге и не погонит домой. Младшие сёстры пололи огород. Насколько Наташа знала своих малых, заниматься прополкой беспрерывно они не станут — будут бегать домой попить воды и посмотреть мультики по телевизору. Шестилетняя Катька точно догадается заправить суп уже нарезанными картошкой и моркошкой и выключить его, когда доварится. Мать обедать будет в поле, а вернётся только после семи. К этому времени Наташка уже поможет отыскать гордую Найду, накормит сестрёнок, вымоет пол и потихоньку слазит к Аньке через забор. Анькиной матери дома не будет, потому что она даёт показания, милицейского отца — тем более. Посидят с подружкой в бане, поделятся накопившимся на душе…</p><p>Лядов тем временем рассказывал грустную историю исчезновения любимицы.</p><p>— Николка вечером перебухал, утром с похмела маялся. А Найда у меня шустрая: то крысу поймает — несёт показать, то на прохожих гавкает, то так шебаршится. Вот он и пнул её, а она не стерпела — оборвала поводок и ушла одна. Гордая она у меня! Только когда её мамка колотит, терпит. Мамку-то все терпят… Ух, не был бы он мне брат, я бы его отпинал! — сказал Андрюха грозно. Подумав, добавил: — Но если что, я за него глаз высосу!</p><p>— Оно и понятно, — согласилась Наташка. — У нас с сеструхами тоже всяко бывает, когда и за волосья друг друга таскаем, а всё родная кровь — как не любить?</p><p>С библейской историей о Каине и Авеле советские школьники были незнакомы, и концепция братоубийства была им классово чужда.</p><p>Они спустились старой дорогой к реке Блужаве. Дорога была не глинистая, как везде, а каменистая, уложенная плоскими булыжниками, ушедшими от старости в землю. Это были остатки тракта, по которому гнали когда-то ссыльных каторжан. По одну сторону дороги лежали поля, ржаные и овсяные, капустные и картофельные, по другую негодные для земледелия холмы, заросшие можжевельником, переходили в лес. Ближе к реке и можжевельники, и поля закончились и начался луг, сочный даже в июльский зной. </p><p>Андрюха привёл Наташу на бережок укромной заводи, обрамлённой плакучими ивами.</p><p>— Найда, Найда! — нарушил он тишину призывным воплем. — Ко мне!</p><p>— Найда, Найда! — закричала и Наташка.</p><p>— Найда, Найда! — подхватила пара серых ворон, выскакивая неведомо откуда.</p><p>— Ко мне! Ко мне! — закуковала кукушка из пыльных глубин большого тополя.</p><p>Призывы напрасно неслись над рекой и над лугом. Найда не откликнулась.</p><p>Накричавшись, усталые и разочарованные ребята уселись на большой плоский камень, отороченный снизу мхом, отъели у одной из буханок поджаристую корку, закусили сушками и заели «барбарисками». Голубые и зелёные стрекозы перелетали над водой, радужные крылья искрились над острыми стрелками их длинненьких тел.</p><p>— Ладно тебе! — утешительно сказала Наташа. — Проголодается — придёт. Не в первый, поди, раз.</p><p>Что-то гладкое и тёмное вынырнуло из воды совсем рядом, затем исчезло и появилось немного дальше.</p><p>— Никак сом? — пригляделась Наташа.</p><p>— Мелко тут для сома. Разве что молодой совсем. Скорее щука.</p><p>— Как раз в сеть попадёт. — Наташа ткнула пальцем в колышки, отмечавшие местонахождение сети, поставленной у камышей.</p><p>— Сети на карася хорошо, — мечтательно произнёс Андрюха. — Это деды-Ванины.</p><p>Словно в ответ на его слова, послышалось размеренное шлёпанье вёсел, и из-под ивовых плетей на простор речной волны вышел выкрашенный зелёной краской чёлн. Вёслами орудовал Сева Минин, а деда Ваня надевал рукавицы, готовясь выбирать сеть.</p><p>Наташа и Андрей, перекатывая во рту «Барбарис», словно прозрачную сладкую гальку, наблюдали, как деда Ваня выбирает натянутый между кольями шнур и проверяет сеть. Вынимая из сети карасей, он бросал их на дно плоскодонки. Сева Минин, подгребая вёслами, слегка сдвигал лодку вслед за движениями деды Вани. Караси были золотого цвета, размером с тарелку. Если карась попадался маленький, деда Ваня отпускал его обратно в реку.</p><p>Наташа подумала, что маленький карась, спасшийся от сети, больше уже в неё не попадёт. Но, возможно, это было не так, и маленький карась, выросший и нагулявший жир, начисто забывал о произошедшей с ним в ранней юности неприятности, и колыхание ячеистой сети под водой не наводило его на мысль о поджидающей беде.  </p><p>Этим и отличается человек от карася, глубокомысленно рассуждала Наташа. Человека в одну и ту же сеть два раза не заманишь.</p><p>Хорошо было сидеть на тёплом камне, среди колышущихся ивовых теней и наблюдать за рыбаками!</p><p>Вдруг деда Ваня как-то замешкался. Шнур начал уходить из его рук, деда Ваня схватил его, и лодка закачалась. В сети билось что-то большое — слишком большое и сильное.</p><p>— Всё-таки сом! — воскликнул Андрюха взволнованно, вскакивая на ноги.</p><p>Лодка нешуточно качалась.</p><p>— Опрокинет! Ой опрокинет! — вскрикивала Наташа, от волнения проглотившая едва начатую «барбариску» целиком.</p><p>Деда Ваня страшно матерился, качаясь вместе с лодкой из стороны в сторону, но не падал, а бесстрашно и ловко тащил сеть из воды.</p><p>— Веслом её тресни! — крикнул он. — Утопит, стерва!</p><p>Сева Минин ударил веслом по невидимой с берега башке сома. Добыча рванулась и поволокла лодку за собой, выдирая колышки из илистого дна. Видно, от удара всё у рыбины смешалось, и лодку она тащила к берегу вместо того, чтобы уйти на открытую воду.</p><p>— Попалась, бля! Запуталась! — орал вошедший в раж деда Ваня. — Пиздани-ка ей ещё!</p><p>Минин ударил веслом снова и попал ещё удачнее: лодка замерла. Деда Ваня выпрыгнул из плоскодонки и оказался по пояс в воде. Что-то бормоча, он схватил сеть и поволок к берегу. Сева Минин подгрёб к мосткам, вышел, привязал лодку и поспешил деде Ване на помощь. Ребята уже стояли рядом с водой и тянули руки к сети.</p><p>— Отойди, Наталка, — велел деда Ваня. — Ещё цапнет!</p><p>Наташа удивилась. Не акулу же он поймал?</p><p>Деда Ваня поднатужился и выкинул на траву сеть с добычей.</p><p>Андрюха живо отскочил: в сети была девушка.</p><p>— Ишь, сучка! — пропыхтел деда Ваня, выбираясь на сушу и оттаскивая сеть подальше от заводи. — Как увидел её патлы чёрные, так сразу и понял: вот она где спряталась, курва!</p><p>— Кто это? — спросил Сева Минин, ошарашенно разглядывая девушку.</p><p>Та тихо заворочалась, приходя в себя после удара веслом.</p><p>— Так это же Блядь из Колодца! — сообразила Наташа.</p><p>Блядь попыталась встать на четвереньки и снова упала. Наташа всегда думала, что вместо ног у неё плавники, но у Бляди были вполне человеческие ноги, только иззелена-бледные, с очень длинными пальцами и перепонками между ними. Она была даже одета в рваное и истлевшее, но явно сшитое человеческими руками платье.</p><p>— Она не Блядь, а Марица, — сказал Андрюха.</p><p>— Марица? Какая ещё, к хуям, Марица? — удивился деда Ваня.</p><p>— Что за Марица? Кто тебе такое сказал? — в свою очередь, спросил Сева Минин.</p><p>— Ильич, — объяснил Андрюха солидно. — Она из старых существ, которые вывелись здесь, в Болоте, в первобытные времена. А вывелись они оттого, что на Землю упал метеорит и принёс инопланетные споры. Из-за этого обычные рыбы и лягушки стали такими вот водяными. Они тут жили долго-долго, иногда и под воду людей утаскивали, но в общем были не злые. А потом пришли фашисты, начали ставить над водяными опыты, и от этих опытов у водяных мозги сделались набекрень. Но они всё равно показали фашистам кузькину мать! Взбунтовались и убили почти всех немцев, базу разорили, а сами убежали в болото.</p><p>— Ни хера себе! — Деда Ваня посмотрел на Марицу Б. даже с уважением. — Так она как бы партизанка, получается?</p><p>— Нечисть как бы! — неприязненно сказала Наташка и пнула водяную тварь сандалькой. Б. охнула и злобно посмотрела жёлтыми светящимися глазами сквозь мокрые патлы. — Аньку чуть не утопила!</p><p>Сева Минин стоял в растерянности. К Ильичу у него было двойственное отношение: как учёный, он не верил в волшбу и прочие глупости, но, как уроженец Красного Болота, не мог отрицать, что Ильич знает и умеет вещи, даже советской науке недоступные.</p><p>Пока что недоступные. Ненадолго.</p><p>— Нужно отнести её в деревню, — сказал Сева. — Дядя Ваня, берите её прямо в сети спереди, а я за ноги понесу. Андрюшка, возьми в лодке ведро, будешь её поливать помаленьку, чтобы не задохнулась.</p><p>— А караси? — встряла Наташа.</p><p>Ей никто не ответил.</p><p>Наташа, живо сообразив, пересыпала сушки из полиэтиленового пакета в свою косынку, карасей собрала в пакет, зачерпнула воды из реки и во весь дух пустилась за процессией.</p><p>Карасей она планировала унести к себе домой. В лодке они бы всё равно протухли. Ясно же, что мужчинам Блядь, даже из Колодца, гораздо интереснее карасей. А вот Наташке лучше караси. Особенно в сметане.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Глава 20. Старый телевизор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 20<br/>
Старый телевизор</b>
  </p>
</div>— Хотите сливок или сметанки? — доброжелательно спросила Ирина Колоскова. — Свеженькие!<p>— Вицей им по мягкому месту! — проворчала Зинаида Петровна. — Избаловались, спасу нет! Другой-то отец давно бы ремень снял да отходил, а Ромка мой жалеет их, барсуков эдаких!</p><p>— Ну мам! — возмутилась Вера. — Чё это я барсук-то? И прибрать, и постирать, и на огороде вот! Я же не виновата, что дядьке этому голову оторвали! Я за грибами ходила… Нам даже ведро вернули!</p><p>— Умная стала! Разговорчивая! — Зинаида Петровна вытерла мокрый лоб и оперлась на вилы. — Ну ты-то ладно! Девка к тому же, какой с тебя спрос? А вот тебе какой сметанки налить, шары твои бесстыжие, чтоб ты матери помогать научился, а не со спичками играться?! Поджигатель, глянь-ка!</p><p>Серёга, понурившись, сгребал навоз и даже не пытался сказать что-то в своё оправдание. Перетряхивая половики, мать заметила подпалины и живо вынула из сына правду о гигантском костре и произведённых им плачевных разрушениях.</p><p>Самое ужасное, что случилось это вечером, и запертый под арест Серёга даже не успел предупредить ребят, что его угоняют на исправительные работы в коровник и на место сбора он не придёт.</p><p>— До обеда чтоб отсюда ни ногой!</p><p>— Может, зря так строго? — заикнулась Галка Комлева, но Зинаида Петровна вскипела пуще прежнего:</p><p>— Своих заведёшь и хоть с кашей их ешь, а этих уж сама как-нибудь воспитаю! Смотри мне, Сергей Романыч! — Она свирепо потыкала в притихшего Серёгу пальцем. — Найду после твоей приборки хоть одну говняшечку, будешь у меня до самого сентября дома сидеть, книжки читать!</p><p>С этим страшным обещанием она вышла и увела за собой бригаду доярок, бросавших на ребят сочувственные взгляды.</p><p>— Поджигатель! — поддела брата Вера.</p><p>— Молчи уж! Ты ещё!</p><p>— Да ладно! — сказала Вера. — Что ты, мать не знаешь? Посердится и отойдёт.</p><p>— Я должен был с ребятами встретиться. Ждали меня, наверное…</p><p>— Ты хоть как-то с ними встречаешься, а я дома сижу, как граф Монте-Кристо! — пожаловалась Вера, не чуждая мировой литературе и фильмам с Жаном Маре. — Аньку с Наташкой в лицо уже забыла — никуда не пускают. Так скоро лето кончится, а я — ни искупаться, ни в лес… </p><p>— Здравствуйте, ребята!</p><p>— Здравствуйте! — вразнобой ответили Вера и Серёга, оглядываясь в недоумении.</p><p>Женщина вошла так тихо, что они не услышали шагов. Возможно, потому, что она была босая. Поставив на пол большой облупленный бидон, она улыбалась, разглядывая Серёгу. Тот насупился и заработал вилами.</p><p>— Извините, а вы кто? — спросила Вера.</p><p>Тётка ей не понравилась. Её длинные чёрные волосы хоть и были собраны в косу, но не лежали гладко, а выбивались и кудрявились, наглые глаза стреляли по сторонам, розовый язык мелькал, как у змеи.</p><p>«И чё облизывается?» — подумала Вера неприязненно.</p><p>— Доярка я.</p><p>— Новенькая? — Вера нахмурилась.</p><p>Странная тётка, подозрительная! В чёрной кофте, в чёрной юбке, сама смуглявая… Цыганка, что ли? Мамка обязательно бы рассказала, что у неё новенькая в бригаде. Да ещё такая.</p><p>— Вы из города приехали? — спросил Серёга, не поднимая головы.</p><p>— Нет, — охотно ответила ему тётка. — Я из другого места.</p><p>— А почему вы не в халате? — Вера всё больше утверждалась во мнении, что антисанитарная тётка пришла сюда воровать. Только что? Не навоз же.</p><p>Тётка оторвалась наконец от Серёги и посмотрела на Веру. Глаза у неё тоже были чернущие и какие-то липучие, будто смола. </p><p>— Зачем мне халат?</p><p>— Потому что гигиена, — строго ответила Вера. — Халат должен быть белый. Мы вот без халатов, потому что просто навоз убираем. И не доит сейчас никто. Доят на зорьке, а сейчас уже почти полдень. Коровы все на пастбище.</p><p>— Угадала ты, девочка, — сказала тётка с широкой ухмылкой. — Только я всё равно доярка. А пришла я сюда братца твоего спросить… Любишь огонёк?</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>Серёга остановился и поглядел женщине в лицо. Глаза у него широко раскрылись, рот приоткрылся тоже, и стал он дурак дураком.</p><p>— Ничего он не любит! — прошипела Вера, почему-то обозлённая такой метаморфозой брата. — Вы из пожарной инспекции, что ли? Ну развёл костёр по глупости. Сразу же потушил! Половиком забил! А так не любит он огонёк!</p><p>— Успокойся, Верка, — произнёс Серёга каким-то сонным голосом. — Огонёк-то… люблю… Огонёк-то, он…</p><p>— Жжётся! — выпалила Вера вдруг и сама испугалась неожиданного слова, которое само прыгнуло на язык. — Не любишь ты его! Жжётся он!</p><p>— Да. — Серёга тряхнул головой, сгоняя дурман. — Жжётся… Я нечаянно. Не хотел я…</p><p>— Уходи отсюда! — велела Вера тётке. — Я сейчас милицию позову! У нас полна деревня милиции! Разберутся с тобой, что ты за доярка!</p><p>— Ух, какая девочка! — удивилась тётка. — Да ты и сама жжёшься!</p><p>— Брата не дам! — объявила Вера, замахиваясь метлой, которой подбирала за Серёгой.</p><p>— Верка, ты чё? — вяло сопротивлялся тот. — Она же взрослая, нельзя так…</p><p>— Да она… Да ты гляди! — Вера показала на бидон. — Знаешь, кто это?</p><p>Знание полыхнуло в голове, как салют на Девятое мая.</p><p>— Это Пиковая Доярка!</p><p>Серёга снова распахнул глаза и встал, как чурбан.</p><p>— Не боишься меня, девочка? — сладко пропела бесовка и как-то разом очутилась рядом. — Сама-то что больше любишь: огонёк или молочко?</p><p>— А ну, отвали от неё! — рявкнул Серёга, целясь в Пиковую Доярку вилами. — Пошла отсюда! Верка, беги! Только тронь её — как пырну!</p><p>— Ох, и сердитые дети пошли! — Пиковая Доярка покачала головой, веселясь и нисколько не боясь вил. — Не то и правда уйти?</p><p>— И уходи! Из-за тебя мамина бригада переходящее знамя потеряет! — совсем уже по-дурацки выпалила Вера.</p><p>Пиковая Доярка расхохоталась и заплясала на полу, и где плясала, там из-под её босых пяток взвивались струйки пламени. </p><p>— Серёга, тащи огнетушитель! — крикнула Вера, боясь пожара больше Пиковой Доярки.</p><p>Но Доярка уже описала круг, схватила свой бидон и исчезла. Дзинь! — и нет её. Искры ещё немного покрутились в воздухе и угасли.</p><p>В коровнике стало пусто и тихо, словно ничего не произошло, лишь слегка покачивались створки стойл. Вера пригладила волосы дрожащими руками. Ватные ноги не слушались, пришлось привалиться спиной к стене и стоять так, дожидаясь, пока слабость пройдёт.</p><p>— Скажем про неё? — прошептала она осипшим голосом.</p><p>Серёга покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты иди отдохни, — произнёс он с непривычной заботой. — Я тут доубираю. Доярка, не Доярка — мамка сказала, что запрёт, так и запрёт.</p><p>— Давай уж вдвоём. — Вера отлипла от стены и вдруг хихикнула: — Видал, как плясала? Как в телевизоре.</p><p>— Зачем приходила, чего хотела? — Серёга важно, как взрослый, пожал плечами. — Дура какая-то!</p><p>Оба захихикали и так, смеясь, продолжили своё дело.</p><p>Тем временем по дороге, ведущей к деревенской свалке, шли учительница Ольга Ивановна, которая толкала перед собой коляску с маленьким сынишкой Пашкой-Пыжиком, и Лара, которая толкала перед собой тачку со старым телевизором «КВН-49». Рядом с тачкой бежал маленький Олежка. Лара везла «КВН-49», отживший своё и недавно окончательно и бесповоротно перегоревший, на свалку, а Ольга Ивановна её провожала.</p><p>Олежка то заглядывал в тачку, пытаясь понять, куда увозят старый телевизор, то отбегал в сторону и шлёпал по кустам подобранной на дороге палкой, то кепкой пытался накрыть бабочку-лимонницу, увязавшуюся за ними от самой деревни.</p><p>— Олежка, не убегай! Иди рядом! — покрикивала Лара на брата, как на шаловливого щенка.</p><p>Чтобы поймать его, пришлось бы бросить тачку, и Олежка это понимал.</p><p>Потеряв терпение, Лара провыла:</p><p>— У-у-у! Чёрные Грибники в кустах! Сейчас тебя схватят!</p><p>Но Олежка не понимал, кто такие Чёрные Грибники, и только звонко смеялся.</p><p>— Давай поменяемся, — предложила Ольга Ивановна. — Я покачу тачку, а ты — Павлика.</p><p>— Не-е-е… Это же наш телевизор. Мне его и тащить. — Лара сдула с лица насквозь мокрую от пота прядь волос.</p><p>— Давай-давай! Ты уже из сил выбилась.</p><p>— Уж такой тяжёлый! — сдалась Лара. — Папка хотел его оставить и на части разобрать, а мама говорит: «Ни за что! Везде твои части валяются! Ты гиперболоид хочешь собирать или комбайн строить?» И сегодня велела мне телек увезти, пока папка не видит. Мы уже сто лет этот телек не смотрим, у нас новый — «Рубин».</p><p>Они поменялись местами, а Олежка весело сновал перед ними челноком. Ольга Ивановна поняла, что обратно повезёт в тачке уже Олежку: на обратную дорогу не хватит у него ни сил, ни веселья.</p><p>Вот Олежка присел над местом, где не так давно лежала большая мрачная лужа. Сейчас она совершенно высохла, глина на дне потрескалась, образовав чудесные гладкие кусочки, похожие на заветренный шоколад.</p><p>Лара, приближаясь с коляской, мрачно посмотрела на брата и решила, что станет отбирать у него куски грязи только в том случае, если Олежка потянет их в рот. И этот случай готов был произойти, но разинувший уже рот на шоколадную глину Олежка остановился, потому что кусты затрещали.</p><p>«Чёрные Грибники!» — содрогнулась Лара.</p><p>«Лось!» — испугалась Ольга Ивановна.</p><p>Однако это были не Грибники, и не лось, и даже не козёл Калита со своими козами, а Дохлый Немец. Отринув свою обычную застенчивость, он вылез на дорогу и остановился, лупая непривычными к солнечному свету глазами.</p><p>Лара метнулась к Олежке и, подхватив его под мышки, уволокла к Ольге Ивановне, которая, в свою очередь, успела вместе с коляской убежать на другую сторону дороги. Одна только тачка с телевизором осталась без присмотра. Даже бабочка-лимонница поспешила улететь.</p><p>Люди молча смотрели на Дохлого Немца, тот молча смотрел на них. Лицо под каской было странного чернильного цвета. Большую его часть занимал широкий и плоский, как у тигра, нос. Маленькие жёлтые глаза сидели так широко, что Дохлый Немец, наверное, спокойно мог смотреть каждым глазом в отдельную сторону.</p><p>«Вот что такое "боковое зрение"!» — сообразила Лара.</p><p>Дохлый Немец выглядел страшным, но страшно почему-то не было. Было очень тревожно.</p><p>Ольга Ивановна тревожилась за Пашку, Лару и Олежку, Лара — за Олежку, Пашку и Ольгу Ивановну. Пыжик, лёжа в коляске, рассматривал свои пухлые розовые ножки, задирая то одну, то другую, шевелил пальчиками и гукал от удивления.</p><p>— Чего тебе? — решилась спросить Ольга Ивановна. — Ну? Чего тебе надо? Что ты ищешь?</p><p>Дохлый Немец то ли захныкал, то ли закряхтел.</p><p>«Интересно, чем он питается?» — подумала Ольга Ивановна.</p><p>Рот Дохлого Немца выглядел очень маленьким. Впрочем, кошачий рот тоже выглядит маленьким, пока кошка его не распахнёт.</p><p>Немец заскрипел и сделал шаг к тачке. Руки у него были почти человеческими, только чернильного цвета, с длинными толстыми пальцами, которыми Дохлый Немец беспрестанно шевелил, наводя ещё большую тревогу.  </p><p>— Уходи! — велела Ольга Ивановна строгим учительским голосом. — Сейчас же выйди из… уйди вон!</p><p>— Не кричите на него, — испуганно попросила Лара. — Вдруг он рассердится?</p><p>— Дядя хочет телек! — весело сообщил Олежка. — Возьми, дядя, телек! Только он ста’ый.</p><p>Дохлый Немец открыл рот, и пасть у него оказалась на пол-лица. В пасти сидели белые острые зубы. Из пасти вырвалось бульканье и клохтанье.</p><p>— Ой, мамочки! — простонала Лара, а Олежка, наоборот, залился таким звонким смехом, что птицы, возившиеся в кустах, брызнули вверх и скорее улетели от греха подальше.</p><p>Только тогда Ольга Ивановна и Лара поняли, что Дохлый Немец смеётся.</p><p>Радостно вынул он старый телевизор из тачки, прижал его к груди и ушёл журавлиным шагом, унося «КВН-49» в тёмный лес.</p><p>Такая этой вещи выпала интересная судьба.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Глава 21. Пионерская правда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Глава 21<br/>
Пионерская правда</b>
  </p>
</div>Красное Болото праздновало освобождение от преступных элементов, а заодно и от сопутствующих им расследователей. Спала и жара, словно её тоже увезли в грузовике, покрытом брезентом.<p>Изо всех домов пахло разнообразными пирогами, изо всех бань — дымом, горячим деревом и свежими вениками, изо всех окон заливались радиоприёмники, проигрыватели и сами деревенские жители.</p><p>По такому случаю деда Ваня отыскал в чулане не доломанный Дохлым Немцем старый патефон и завёл «Рио-Риту».</p><p>Молодой глупый петух прислушивался к звукам фокстрота, наклонив голову набок и приоткрыв изумлённый клюв. Дослушав пластинку до конца, петух тряхнул бородой и закукарекал, да так звонко и заливисто, что все петухи в округе опешили и поглядели на солнце: не прозевали ли вечерний звон? Оказалось, нет. Молодой петух просто пробовал силы.</p><p>— Ишь, Магомаев! — промолвил деда Ваня, рассматривая петуха.</p><p>Голова кочета достигла нормальных размеров, шея обросла пышной белоснежной гривой, хвост изгибался и опадал к земле искристой дугой.</p><p>— Гляди-ка, Клавк, а ничё петух-то получился! Может, и не надо его в суп?</p><p>— Ни-ко-ко-ко-гда! — залился петух и, набежав на ошеломлённую таким пылом ближайшую курицу, приступил к исполнению своего мужского долга.</p><p>И стал у Синицыных петух — Муслим.</p><p>Праздновать освобождение деревни народ собрался у Марины Пантелеевны. Как-то само собой так получилось.</p><p>Синицыным шахтёры-подводники изрядно разобрали двор, и они ещё не успели собрать его обратно. Хотя без Марицы Б. дела, конечно, должны были пойти веселее.</p><p>Надежда Павловна огорчилась внезапному отъезду сына Дмитрия и внука Лёши, который не вполне ещё пришёл в себя после героического обнаружения мамы девочки Юльки и истребления Чёрных Грибников. Дмитрий Иванович увёз в город его, а заодно так ни на грамм и не потолстевшего следователя Скворцова. Собирались уезжать и Аня с мамой Светой. Баба Надя не захотела готовить дом к празднику — какой праздник, когда столько огорчений?   </p><p>Вот Марина Пантелеевна, женщина свободная, всех к себе и позвала.</p><p>Пришли Кашкины и вся бригада Зинаиды Петровны, Николка и Андрюха Лядовы с матерью Тамаркой, и Ларка с Олежкой и родителями, и Наташка, и Алевтина Громова, и всё колхозное правление во главе с председателем, и счетовод Муравин, и участковый Скобин, и доктор Буков, и Гришка Козырёк, и другие колхозники — со своими пирогами, наливками, соленьями, вареньями, самогонами и даже со своими столами, потому что стола Марины Пантелеевны не хватило бы никак. На заднем дворе под яблонями, от крыжовника до картошки из всех этих столов составили один длинный, накрыли его белыми скатертями — одинаково кипенно-белыми, но с разными вышивками — и сели отмечать.</p><p>Рядом куры, отгороженные проволочной сеткой, клевали намятую с лебедой и яйцами варёную картошку. Большой ястреб кружил над ними, не шевеля крыльями, как вражеский «мессер». На крыше курятника сидел Страшный Петушок и вращал головой.</p><p>Ястреб разглядывал Петушка из своего поднебесья и размышлял, стоит ли спускаться и когтить курицу. Решив, что лучше поискать куриц в более безопасных местах, ястреб всё так же, не шевеля крыльями, уплыл на запад.</p><p>— Экий полезный робот оказался, — размягчённо промолвила Марина Пантелеевна и понюхала рюмочку. — Как же я теперь без него? Керогазу так не уследить.</p><p>Рюмочка пахла смородиной.</p><p>Надежда Павловна подлила наливки ей и другим, а Ильич сказал:</p><p>— Не переживай, Маринушка. Тебе Петушка привезли, у тебя он и останется.</p><p>— А если я не хочу его оставлять? — спросил Сева.</p><p>— А тут уж ничего не поделаешь, — ответил Ильич. — Страшный Петушок теперь неотъемлем от Красного Болота. Его нельзя вернуть, но за ним надо следить.</p><p>— Не могу я за ним следить, мне работать нужно! — расстроился Сева.</p><p>Ему и в голову не приходило сопротивляться напору Ильича, неодолимому, хотя и тихому. Такой был человек Ильич, что никто не мог ему сопротивляться.</p><p>Даже райком не сумел заставить правление «Красного Болота» показать надлежащее выполнение и перевыполнение плана, и, хотя в районе были крайне недовольны тем, что болотчане мешают им выполнить пятилетку в три года и как бы намекают, что пятилетку не удастся выполнить и за пять лет, так и не принудили колхозного счетовода заниматься приписками и очковтирательством. Тому же, кто пытался, эти попытки выходили таким боком, что скоро все поняли: лучше не надо.</p><p>Поэтому колхоз и ходил всегда в отстающих. Такова участь честных людей.</p><p>Тем временем Сева всё возмущался и кипятился.</p><p>— Работать, конечно, нужно, — согласился Ильич. — Работай себе в городе, пожалуйста. Как брат твой Дмитрий работает. А в отпуск милости просим сюда, доводить Страшного Петушка до ума.</p><p>Сева даже задрожал от ужаса и негодования. В планах у него были Чёрное море, Крым и Юрмала, изгиб гитары жёлтой у кострища на одном из алтайских перевалов и опасные красоты Эльбруса. А теперь он бился в незримых путах Ильича, как хорь в лапах Страшного Петушка.</p><p>— Экспериментатор! — произнесла Марина Пантелеевна уже с удовольствием и мысленно потёрла руки, понимая, что теперь зять от неё не уйдёт.</p><p>Не всё же время он будет доводить Петушка до ума. Огород вскопать, картошку окучить, сена накосить, сарай починить — у бабы Марины всегда найдётся применение свободным мужским рукам.</p><p>Солнце, как золотое яичко, медленно покатилось по крышам, разбилось о чью-то антенну и вылилось на верхушки яблонь и тополей. Тишина потекла по душам.</p><p>Трудно было представить, что снова всё станет как прежде, точно Чёрные Грибники, Марица из Колодца и Дохлый Немец никогда не существовали и не было страшных и удивительных событий этого лета, однако так и вышло: странные создания появились и исчезли, как пузыри на воде, а могучая река Жизнь спокойно текла в прежнем направлении. Постепенно менялись её берега, по-новому изгибалось русло, появлялись отмели и перекаты там, где их не было раньше, но река Жизнь оставалась всё той же, и самые глубинные её правила оставались прежними.</p><p>Все призадумались и пригорюнились сладкой, светлой летней грустью, какой хорошо грустить тёплым вечером, когда миновали все заботы и неприятности, а новые ещё не появились. </p><p>Дети, которых усадили вместе на один конец стола, не шумели и не хулиганили, и собака Найда, которую председатель лично премировал мешком мозговых костей, тихо грызла самую сочную и не ворчала на кошек. Вокруг стола ходили, изнемогая от соблазнительных запахов, коты Яшка и Василий, а с ними маленькая кругленькая Икра. Со стола падали куски и кусочки, а котам того-то было и надо!</p><p>Под конец даже Икра наелась, села на лавку рядом с тётей Клавой и принялась умывать лапкой усы.</p><p>— Гостей намывает, — сказала вдова Колоскова.</p><p>Марина Пантелеевна пожала плечами: каких ещё гостей, когда и так все здесь?</p><p>— Ой, цветё-оот кали-ина в по-оле у ру-учья! — завела Зинаида Петровна.</p><p>— Парня маладова палюби-ила я! — поддержали Марина Пантелеевна, Надежда Павловна и Клава Синицына, вспоминая о днях былой славы. </p><p>— Парня полю-уби-ила на свою беду… — пригорюнились молодые девки.</p><p>Особенно пригорюнилась Алевтина Громова, не ведавшая, какую беду отвела судьба от её белокурой головы.</p><p>— Не могу откры-ыться, слов я не найду! — весело прокричали Верка, Наташка и Ларка, сроду за словами в карман не лазившие.</p><p>— Чё там Лёшка? — тихо спросил Андрюха Лядов Аню, которая задумалась и оттого не влилась в песню.</p><p>Серёга наклонил к ним оттопыренное ухо.</p><p>— Сердился очень, что его увозят, а он даже с вами попрощаться не успел, — тоже тихонько ответила Аня. — Ничего, мы на ноябрьские приедем!</p><p>— Так это же долго! — расстроился Серёга.</p><p>— А вы ему письма пишите, — посоветовала Аня.</p><p>Ребята скривились.</p><p>— Своими словами пишите, — сказала Аня. — А что там ошибки будут, так это даже лучше: как будто Лёша вас слышит по-настоящему. И вообще, сам Пушкин сказал: «Без грамматической ошибки я русской речи не люблю!»</p><p>— Чего ж он Ольге Ивановне этого не сказал? Меньше бы двоек ставила, — проворчал Андрюха. — Ларк, а правда, что вы Дохлого Немца прогнали?</p><p>— Он сам ушёл, — ответила Лара, благо и песня уже закончилась. — Ухватил наш старый телевизор и шастнул в лес, только и видели!</p><p>— Может, он тоже был робот? — предположил Серёга. — Телевизор на запчасти забрал.</p><p>— Не похож. — Лара почесала во лбу, вспоминая. — Рожа у него страшная, конечно, но не искусственная. Как вот у Б…</p><p>— У Марицы, — строго поправил Андрюха.</p><p>Почему-то он чувствовал себя в ответе за водяную девку, как будто знание имени давало ему право заботиться о её судьбе. И вправду, что ли, написать Лёшке? Может, друг знает, куда её увезли?    </p><p>Аня поманила руками, собирая ребят в кучку, и сообщила:</p><p>— Дядя Сева говорит, ещё бывают не роботы, но и не живые люди, а половинчатые: часть у них механическая, а часть — живая. Кибернетические организмы называются. Вдруг и Дохлый Немец такой?</p><p>— Сходится, — кивнула Вера. — Наверное, в войну немцы дали ему задание, а у него в болоте голову замкнуло или там указания неясные дали, вот и искал, бедолага, столько годов, старался.</p><p>— Вдруг этот телек похож на какой-нибудь секретный аппарат, который фашисты хотели добыть у наших? — задумался Серёга. </p><p>— И куда он теперь с этим телевизором? — спросила Наташа.</p><p>Ребята замолчали, представляя, как через год где-нибудь под Мюнхеном объявится Дохлый Немец с телевизором «КВН-49».</p><p>Тем временем за столом снова запели.</p><p>— Вот кто-то с горочки спустился…</p><p>Дверца в заборе заскрипела, и на дворе появились незнакомые люди. Было их двое, уже в возрасте — годов за пятьдесят, с большой сединой, но оба бодрые, красивые и высокие. Один был бывший брюнет, и по лицу видно, что очень положительный мужчина, а второй, с усами щучьего цвета, глядел вокруг озорными глазами, как будто примеривался, чего бы такого отчебучить.</p><p>— Вечер добрый! — поздоровался положительный брюнет.</p><p>— Здравия желаю! — подхватил усатый хитрован.</p><p>Голоса у них были такие похожие, словно говорил один и тот же человек, каким-то образом раздвоившийся.</p><p>— Нам бы Надежду Лыкасову повидать, — сказал положительный.</p><p>— Только она теперь Минина, — добавил хитрован.</p><p>— Стукнулись к ней домой, а её и нету.</p><p>Надежда Павловна, обмирая, поднялась из-за стола.</p><p>— Яшка? — пролепетала она. — Васечка!</p><p>Вот какие чудеса совершаются в современном мире!</p><p>Долго будет рассказывать, как Красное Болото встречало близнецов Якова и Василия, как знакомились с ними Минины, сожалевшие только, что Дмитрий Иванович и Лёшка были в Снежинске, а значит, знакомство с пропавшими братьями бабы Нади отложится для них до самого ноября.</p><p>Ещё дольше — о том, где пропадали все эти годы близнецы и как возвратились на Родину.</p><p>Ну, будет для этого свой черёд и свой рассказ.</p><p>Одно ясно: коты Яков и Василий останутся котами Яковом и Василием — последними. Впрочем, кто знает, какой век им отпущен? Не случится ли так, что когда-нибудь повзрослевшие дети Ани и Лёши сделают для старых котов новые кибернетические тела и пробегают они ещё лет сто?</p><p>— Ведь это Красное Болото, — сказал Ильич, снисходительно улыбаясь на Анины восторги и недоумения. — Здесь все истории сбываются.</p><p>— Только бы не мои! — испугалась Аня.</p><p>— А ты рассказывай такие, чтобы сбывать было не страшно.</p><p>Аня задумалась. И отчего это не-страшное не так интересно? Это как с правилами и запретами: соблюдать их скучно, а нарушать весело.</p><p>— И так, и не так, — промолвил Ильич.</p><p>Лёша сразу бы узнал эту манеру отвечать на незаданный вопрос и невысказанную мысль.   </p><p>— Зачем нужны правила и традиции? Они позволяют идти проторенной тропкой и действовать по лекалу, освобождая ум для более важных вещей. Без правил не будет науки. Без инструкций встанет техника. Есть технологии для приготовления пищи и шитья одежды, есть техники для развития мозга и совершенствования души.</p><p>Правила — это не забор из колючей проволоки. Традиции — это не коридор, у них нет стен. Это лестница, сложенная нашими предками, и мы, ныне живущие, добавим к ней ступеньку или две.</p><p>У тебя будет много дел, Аня Минина. Каким-то правилам тебя научат люди, каким-то — другие люди. Многому ты научишься сама, как скворец учится летать в стае, не изучая этой науки по книгам. Он просто летит бок о бок с другими скворцами.</p><p>Потом ты начнёшь создавать правила…</p><p>— Я не хочу создавать запреты, — сказала Аня. — Я ведь пионерка, а пионер действует примером, а не запретами!</p><p>— Даже для таких людей, как те фашисты на Немецком острове? Им тоже пойдёт впрок твоя пионерская правда или с ними по-другому нужно разговаривать?</p><p>Аня не знала, что ответить, а пока думала, Ильич куда-то ушёл.</p><p>— А где Ильич? — спросила она бабу Марину.</p><p>— Ильич-то? — переспросила та, оглядывая стол в поисках места для блюда с блинами, которые срочно напекла по случаю чудесного возвращения близнецов. — Дак он уж полчаса как ушёл. Распорядок у него: как солнце сядет, пора идти колдовать.</p><p>— Но я же прямо сейчас с ним разговаривала! — удивилась Аня.</p><p>А только не было рядом никакого Ильича, лишь в воздухе немного задрожало — как будто кто-то невидимо улыбнулся из-под усов. </p><p>За столом было шумно и весело, наступили сумерки, принесли керосиновые лампы, молодые парни с девушками ушли на улицу и там плясали под баян, задорные комары плясали вокруг сидящих за столом, а мужчины дышали в их сторону струями табачного дыма.</p><p>Назавтра Ане уезжать в Снежинск, и, хоть грустно ей расставаться с Красным Болотом, ждут её много хороших вещей и множество хороших людей.</p><p>И, конечно же, много хороших историй… Хотя чуточку жути никогда не повредит. Даже пионерам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>